El amor a mi Puerta
by Gothic2804
Summary: Prefacio  Nunca pensé que el querer alquilar las habitaciones de mi departamento me iba a encontrar con el Amor de mi vida y no solo eso sino una de mis mejores amigas.
1. Chapter 1

1 Capitulo

El Anuncio

Salí de mi departamento temprano ya que debía pasar por el periódico para colocar el anuncio que rentaba 2 habitaciones , no es que necesitara, ni que tenía problemas económicos pero me sentía sola , después que salí del periódico me fui directo a mi oficina a lo que llegue me abordo al instante me mas fiel amiga y secretaria Jane Volturi :

Jane – buenos días Srta. Swan como está este día? –

Muy bien Jane gracias pero hasta cuando te voy a decir que nada de señorita, BELLA OK – ella llevaba conmigo más de tres años y aun me decía Señorita casi éramos de la misma edad y aun así me seguía tratando así –

Jane – Disculpa bella es que de verdad no me parece tu eres mi jefa y bueno eso es respeto –

Si jane pero tú no solo eres mi secretaria si no también mi amiga y eso lo sabes así que no discuto mas estamos –

Jane – ok está bien, bueno para empezar temprano con tus recados aquí te va, el Sr. Mike Newton que si vas a llevarle hoy los bocetos o mañana en la tarde, el Sr. Aro que si tienes las carpetas con los diseños para la exposición de la Srta. Ángela ya que esta quiere verlos para ver cómo va a quedar todo, y por último que el Sr. Jacob Black y su señora dicen que si usted tiene tiempo para que deje un lugarcito en su tan ocupada agenda para que se lo seda y pueda verlos a ellos y a sus dos pequeños – En ese momento solo me reí aunque el de USTED no se me fue y le pregunte a jane eso –

Como de que USTED? –

Jane – hay bella él me dijo que si lo tenía que copiar que lo hiciera textualmente a mi no me digas nada eso fue cosa de tu amigo –

Ok jane no hay problema, bueno llama al Sr. Mike y le dices que yo le voy a ir a entregar los bocetos que necesita ahora como a las 2 de la tarde estaré llegando, llama a Aro y dile que el portafolio de los diseños se los llevo de aquí a un rato ok y cuando ya tengas desocupada la línea me avisas. Jane se dio media vuelta para hacer todo lo que le estaba mandando pero antes de que se fuera le dije. Ahh Jane se me olvidaba….

Jane - que paso Bella? – Con una sonrisa le dije GRACIAS no se qué haría sino estuvieras aquí - ella solo asintió y me dio una sonrisa –

Me senté en mi escritorio , prendí mi portátil para ver que correos tenia – me sumí en mis pensamientos recordando todas mis travesuras con jake y leah la que es su esposa hoy día, también recordé la preparatoria y a él , todo siempre venia junto porque?, habían recuerdos agradables y desagradables pero siempre estuvieron allí jake y leah para no dejarme caer, los extrañaba pero después de lo que había pasado yo me sumí en mi trabajo y en mi universidad, y no los había visitado aunque vivían aquí en Phoenix y …. En ese momento fui sacada de mis pensamientos por jane –

Jane – bella que ya puedes llamar ….. Ahh se me olvidaba acuérdate que hasta el viernes tienes oportunidad de inscribirte no lo olvides – No tranquila jane voy mañana en la tarde ok gracias.- De nada bella - y salió de mi oficina.

Llame a jake a su celular con la esperanza de que no estuviera ocupado en ese instante me contesto :

Jake - Buenos Días habla el Dr. Jacob Black en que lo puedo ayudar¨?

Bella – Buenos días con quien me puedo comunicar para ver si hacen cambios de corazón – Era siempre mi forma de llamarlo a él ya que jake era cardiólogo y yo siempre le contestaba así cuando lo llamaba-

Jake – Bueno señorita en este momento no hay corazones disponibles para remplazar ese ya que su corazón tiene mucho amor y cariño , y los que tenemos aquí carecen de eso … Como estas pequeña¨?

Bella – Bien pequeño un gusto hablarte y como así que yo te tengo q dar un espacio en mi agenda tu eres mi mejor amigo por favor

Jake – Ok pero es que vivimos aquí en el mismo estado y cuanto hace que no nos visitas más de 10 meses por dios Isabella , sabes que eres mi amiga pero hasta cuando vas a estar sumergida en el trabajo para olvidarte de James Colt por dios…..

Bella – ok Jake ya no empieces con ese tema no quiero hablar de ello a qué hora puedo llegar a tu casa hoy salgo temprano y quiero verlos …. No quería que emprezara con esa historia aun dolía ….

Jake – Te esperamos a las 7 : 30 pm en mi casa … creo que no se te ha olvidado el camino verdad¨?

Bella – No me lo sé de memoria gracioso – me conseguí sacándole la lengua al teléfono – solo me puse a negar con la cabeza solo jake hacia que yo hiciera eso –Bueno nos vemos a esa hora te quiero besos por la casa.

Jake – ok pequeña nos vemos también te quiero .

Luego de que hable con jake fui a llevarle el portafolio a Aro para que viera los diseños que iba a implementar en ese evento , ya era hora de almorzar cuando llegue a mi oficina , le dije a jane que pidiera algo de comida italiana , ya que era mi favorita para seguir trabajando con algunos correos que necesitaba responder, luego de almorzar salí de mi oficina ya que debía llevarle los bocetos al Sr. Mike para que los revisar .

Cuando por fin logre salir de la corporación Newton ya eran las 4:45 pm y me quedaba poco tiempo para ir al centro comercial y comprar algún presente para mis amigos y mis pequeños.

Pase por varias tiendas para encontrar los regalos perfectos para mis amigos , leah que era igual que yo que adora la lectura le compre un ejemplar del Mercader de Venecia era uno de sus libros favoritos al igual que el mío , jake le compre una chaqueta de semi cuero que tanto le fascinan, y a mis pequeños a Vicky (victoria) le compre la barbie princesa de la isla y al quil un transformer que le encanta , después de mis compras cuando me fije de que hora era, me di cuenta que ya eran casi la siete y no me daría tiempo de ir a mi departamento a cambiarme me fui directamente a casa de mi amigo…..

La velada fue muy divertida entre los chistes de jake y las travesuras de los niños se pusieron muy contentos por los regalos que les había lleva, leah me agradeció por el libro y jake parecía niño con juguete nueva con la chaqueta q le había dado . Bueno después que me despedí de ellos, no sin antes comprometerme de que iría dentro de dos fines de semana para una parrillada que iba a hacer mi amigo , me dirigí a mi departamento ya que mañana tenía trabajo e iba a inscribirme ..

Cuando llegue no pude evitar ese sentimiento de soledad porque no tenía quien me recibiera en mi casa solo el silencio y la oscuridad que era la única que estaba allí y me daba la bienvenida a mi hogar , fui me cambie y me fui a la cama…

2do capitulo

La llegada

Desperté cuando mi reloj sonó ya era hora de levantarme y no tenía nada de ganas de trabajar tenia aun mucho sueño , solo dormiría un rato mas ya que tenía que limpiar el departamento por si a caso venia alguien a verlo y también para hacer tiempo para que jane este en la oficina y así avisarle que si tenía algo que hacer que lo hiciera y para visarle que no iba.

Volví a dormirme y cuando de repente me levante sobresaltada ya eran las 10 am, porque estaba soñando mi celular, era jane y solo me dio tiempo de ver por no me dio oportunidad de contestar, solo me dejo un mensaje de voz: -"Hola bella te estoy llamando para recordarte q tienes que ir a la universidad ya hoy es miércoles y hasta el viernes puedes inscribirte , creo que no vas a venir por la hora tranquila no hay ningún recado ni nada cualquier cosa te estoy llamando , descansa te lo mereces ok cuídate."

Me levante y me di una ducha , me coloque un short de jeans desgastado y una franela de tiritas para limpiar la casa , cuando ya llevaba rato con lo de la limpieza cuando tocaron el timbre , fui abrir y me quede sorprendida por la muchacha que estaba delante de mí era pequeña pero tenía un lindo rostro y su cabello era muy lindo corto si pero de un color azabache , tenía los ojos verdes muy bonitos , y una sonrisa que le daba una imagen de duendecillo, solo pude sonreírle ya que me pareció muy simpática y al mismo tiempo decirle hola en ese momento y ella se presento..

Hola chica soy Alice Culén lo dijo tendiéndome su mano y yo por mi parte hice lo mismo gesto la estreche – es un placer Isabella Swan pero llámame Bella – OK me dijo dándome una sonrisa y añadiéndome dijo - Vine por el anuncio del periódico de que estas alquilando 2 habitaciones y bueno yo necesito eso, claro si te parece – le dije pasara para que viera los cuartos y dijo que no importaba lo q si le importara era decirme q si no había problema de que fueran un chico y una chica ya q era para ella y su hermano- a mí de verdad me daba igual y eso se lo hice saber- en ese momento la llamaron y yo me dispuse a ir para la cocina para darle privacidad .

Hola me sorprendió verla en la cocina con una sonrisa de niña traviesa – era mi hermanito me dijo q quería saber si ya había conseguido la dirección y q tal era, solo le dije q nos quedaríamos y yo me estoy preguntando si no hay problema q nos mudáramos hoy mismo ? – No hay problema Alice aunque no sé si prefieres q te de las copias de las llaves o prefieres q yo esté aquí¨? - No tranquila yo tengo que terminar de empacar regresaría ahora más tarde te parece como a las cinco- cuando ella me estaba diciendo esto sonó el timbre fui a abrir y me dé anonadada con el chico q estaba del otro lado de la puerta era alto, hermosos ojos verdes, su cabello era de color cobrizo y su cuerpo Diooooossss – me tuve q dar un golpe metafóricamente hablando para poder hablar porq ese chico parecía un dios….

Buenas tardes – en ese momento salió Alice y dio unos brinquitos hola hermanito ven pasa para q veas las habitaciones – ALICE… no seas grosera por lo menos presenta la dueña del departamento q creo q es NO¨? Y con esa voz me cautivo al instante se parecía al terciopelo como si acariciaras una rosa q a parte de parecerse a un dios griego también tenía una voz dioooosss – Uppsss disculpa Edward ella es Bella , Bella él es Edward al mismo tiempo extendimos la mano cuando él la estrecho sentí especie de un cosquilleo , muy parecido a una corriente eléctrica pero creo q no fui la única él también la sintió y nos soltamos de las manos, por su lado Alice solo soltó una risita traviesa

Después de eso fueron a ver los cuartos yo no podía dejar de ver a Edward y no se porq pero no lo podía dejar de ver era demasiado, luego de eso se despidieron pero quedaron q vendrían a las 5 pm para instalarse ya q tenían q terminar de empacar así q se despidieron y se fueron…. Yo me quede recargada a la puerta como una tonta viendo a ese chico q tenia cuerpo de modelo así q después de q baje del planeta martes y me fui a bañar y a cambiarme para ir a inscribirme en la universidad.

Cuando llegue a la casa me fui a cambiar y me dirigí a la cocina para ver que tenía en la nevera para cocinar, pero creo que debería ir al supermercado ya q no había nada decente para comer. Fui me cambie de nuevo y fui al súper hice las compras y regrese al departamento me cambie y me puse a guardar todo en su sitio quería comer algo rico, vi la hora y me percate de q ya eran las 3:30 eso significaba q tenía una hora y media para tener lista la comida , así que empecé con hacer una salsa de champiñones para acompañar la pasta q haría después. – cuando ya todo estaba casi listo sonó el timbre fui a abrir era Alice con unas maletas y detrás venia su hermano con unas cajas – Hola bella aquí estamos otra vez lo dijo con una sonrisa q creo siempre la caracteriza , al contrario de su hermano el venia con cara de pocos amigo pero aun así saludo – Volvieron a bajar por lo q quedaba en el auto y subieron cuando ya estaban dentro del apartamento Alice se fue llevando las maletas de ella y yo la ayude , Edward llevo sus cosas a la otra habitación los más gracioso de todo fue q mi habitación estaba al lado de la de el…

Cuando ya había dejado a Alice en su habitación me dirigí de nuevo a la cocina la deje allí sola para q pudiera desempacar y luego los llamaría para que cenaran , pero creo q no fue necesaria bueno con respecto a Alice porq apareció de la nada en la cocina - Bella disculpa a mi hermano es q acaba de tener una pelea con su ex y no está de humor me estresa esa mujercita no la soporto – Ok Alice no h6ay problema no te preocupes por eso le dije a ella para liberar la tención – Luego de eso le dije si quería comer y q le dijera a Edward para q comiéramos los tres él se disculpa y no ceno con nosotras, después de cenar nos pusimos a lavar los platos y a ordenar todo ella se dirigió a su cuarto y yo al mío para descansar ya faltaba poco para yo acostarme al día siguiente tenia q trabajar. Así que me cambie y me dispuse a leer mi libro ya excesivamente manoseado de Orgullo y perjuicio para dejar pasar el tiempo he irme a dormir….

3 capitulo

Porque te Pienso

Esa noche en la q Edward y Alice llegaron no pude dormir no sé el porq…. Upss a quien quiero engañar si se porq no me podía mentir a , mi misma , es q tenía en mi mente esos ojos del verde más hermoso q haya visto y esa sonrisa torcida q me gusto tanto desde el momento en q cruzo la puerta de mi casa, pero como era posible no tenían ni un día de haber llegado y ya me estaba quitando el sueño entre mis pensamientos y el cansancio me qde dormida , pero me desperté aun más temprano de lo acostumbrado , en ese momento salí de mi cama y fui al baño me lave y me dirigí a la cocina para prepararme un café pero en el momento en q estaba en toda la puerta me quede estática por el monumento de hombre que estaba de espaldas a mí , lo cual solo andaba con un pantalón de algodón q cabe destacar q le quedaba de muerte y ya no tenía franela ni nada solo eso , por diooss este hombre estaba como quería su piel parecía seda , tenía unos brazos y la espalda musculosos y el trasero de escándalo, cuando se coloco de perfil me di cuenta q no solo pude observarle ese abdomen q parecía de esas barras de chocolate , este chico estaba para comérselo – DIOS ISABELLA Q TE PASA me regañe internamente pero como se podía negar uno a ver ese monumento q tenía enfrente, en ese momento fui sacada de mis pensamiento por él cuando se volteo y al percatarse de q yo estaba allí y se sobresalto.

Bella me asustaste pensé q solo yo era el q se levantaba temprano por cierto buenos días, y disculpa me tome el atrevimiento de preparar café no… él se interrumpió pero yo por mi parte no podía decir nada me quede allí ida por esa voz que me había hecho desvelarme, hasta q me di cuenta de q se había acercado a mí y me estaba tocando la mejilla con su mano y volvió ese escalofrió y esas corrientes eléctricas a mi cuerpo – Bella estas bien¨? – Oooo dios disculpa Edward buenos días creo q aun seguía dormida, claro está esto lo dije separándome de él y bajando la cara sonrojándome como una colegiala – Ok tranquila y ah por cierto te ves adorable con tus mejillas sonrojadas Café¨? – eso lo dijo con una sonrisa de picardía q no supe interpretar y lo hizo extendiéndome una taza y DIOS eso me hizo sonrojarme más y no supe como tome la taza pero me tuve q agarrar con la otra mano del desayunador para no caerme , el por su lado se dirigió a la ventana q estaba en la cocina en silencio se veía pensativo y tan lindo – BELLA POR FAVOR ATERRIZA me dije a mi misma q me estaba pasando, si se ese hombre me estaba volviendo más loca q de costumbre lo tenía a solo metro y medio de distancia y me ponía tan nerviosa porq¨? , fui sacada de ese planeta donde me encontraba por su pregunta

– Bella porq vives sola – Bueno lo q pasa es q no tuve hermanos y antes de q mis padres se divorciaran me vine para Phoenix a estudiar y a independizarme – Siento lo de tus padres pero no tienes amigos ¨? – Si tengo dos pero están casados y tienen hijos, viven aquí pero casi no los veo por mi trabajo y mis estudios. En ese momento me pareció oportuno preguntarle q le pasaba ayer no se porq pero me preocupaba, Edward disculpa no quiero ser entrometida pero porq estabas molesto ayer cuando llegaron en la tarde¨? – No tranquila y Disculpa si fui grosero lo q pasa es q nos tuvimos q mudar de donde vivíamos por culpa de la q era mi novia, era muy obsesiva y posesiva ya habíamos tenido problemas por ello y Alice no la soportaba y ya yo no la aguantaba por eso terminamos y como vivía en la misma calle entonces preferí mudarme a quedarme allí donde me siguiera haciendo la vida de cuadros – Huy lo siento mucho – No está bien me gusto mudarme , además te conocí a ti y eso me alegra mas – No sabía q decirle por un lado me sentí feliz y por otro tenía miedo no quería sentir nada, no quería volver a pasar el mismo dolor q sentí con James …. – Bella q estudias y en q trabajas – Bueno estudio 4to semestre en Diseño de Interiores y tengo una oficina de Diseño y decoración me gusta mucho mi carrera y siempre me a fascinado este tema, y tu q estudias y en q trabajas – Bueno estudio 5to semestre en Medicina y trabajo con mi padre como asistente en el hospital – Y tus padres viven aquí¨? – Si pero nosotros nos quisimos independizar al igual q tu ahora mis padres viven solo con Emmet q es mi hermano mayor y con Rosalie q es su esposa y ella tiene un hermano q es el novio de Alice pero no está aquí esta Damourt pero creo q regresa este año no lo sé – Y tu bella me dijiste q no tienes hermanos pero y tus amigos – Bueno ellos son como mis hermanos nos criamos prácticamente juntos Jake el es como mi hermano mayor siempre ha estado allí cuando lo he necesitado y su esposa Leah ha sido siempre mi apoyo también tiene gemelos y yo soy su madrina , el es medico Cardiológico para ser claros y ella bueno es maestra de quinder , y los pequeños son mi adoración .

Así pasamos lago rato hablando de todo lo q nos gustaba y q como éramos hasta q me dispuse a hacer desayuno prepare algo rápido tostadas con mermelada y jugo, cuando ya estaba sirviendo apareció Alice le ofrecí de desayunar – No gracias bella yo con un vaso jugo y una taza de café estoy bien – Ok está bien , pero en ese momento hablo Edward – ALICE CULLEN hasta cuando vas desayunar solo eso por dios – Ella solo puso los ojos en blanco y le saco la lengua a su hermano , ese gesto me pareció como si estuviera viendo a una niña pequeña solo pude reírme por ello. Luego de desayunar cada quien se fue a su cuarto a bañarse y a cambiarse ya q era tarde para ir al trabajo , yo por mi parte fui y me bañe y me cambie me puse un jeans desgastado con una franela de tiritas azul y una chaqueta de jeans con zapatos deportivos cuando salí vi a Alice saliendo de su cuarto con un vestido de diseñador de eso no había duda era corto de tiritas y se amoldaba a su cuerpo pequeño se veía bonita, pero detrás de ella venia Edward con un traje negro sin corbata, este se veía como todo un modelo , casi babeaba nada mas de verlo, por eso no me percate cuando Alice se me acerco y me dijo al oído "BELLA CIERRA LA BOCA PORQ MI HERMANO SE VA A DAR CUENTA DE QUE LO ESTAS DESNUDANDO CON LA MIRADA" – dios Alice q dices – solo te estoy viendo y estas desvistiendo a mi hermanito con la mirada – esto lo dijo con una picara sonrisa q lo q me causo fue un sonrojo atroz , pero me percate de q Edward se nos acercaba y se paraba a mi lado – Listo nos vamos¨?

Salimos de la casa y cada quien tomo su coche, yo por mi parte me fui a la oficina donde me esperaba una muy atareada Jane – Bella por fin llegas Aro ha llamado 2 veces preguntando por ti dice q es urgente – Cielos ahora q paso será q a Ángela no le gustaron mis diseños bueno gracias jane por favor tráeme un café y lo q tenemos pendiente para hoy ok – está bien bella pero tranquila si por favor – fui directo a la oficina y llame a Aro.

Alo Aro q pasa me dijo Jane q has llamado varias veces – Si bella el punto es q Ángela quiere modificar lo del evento para dentro de dos semanas porq tiene otros compromisos y necesita q tu le digas si el salón estará disponible para el día q escoja – Bueno tengo q ver la agenda y lo sabes acuérdate q también hay otros eventos pero yo reviso y te llamo ok. – Ok bella estamos hablando ciao – Ciao Aro.

DIOS esta mujer me iba a volver loca un día dice q lo quiere para mañana y al día siguiente q lo quiere para después q mujer tan indecisa, en eso entro jane pensé q todo lo decía mentalmente no pensé que lo estaba diciendo en voz alta así q me sorprendí – Bella hablando sola – Dios jane no , por favor ve en la agenda que evento tenemos para el miércoles 25 – Otra vez esa arpía vuelve a cambiar el evento por favoorrr – Si jane otra vez espero q sea la última si no fuera porq es cliente VIP no lo haría y lo sabes – Si lose pero tranquila, a otra cosa mañana la Sra. Stalin quiere q pases por su casa para lo de la remodelación del departamento de su hija, el Sr. Mike q le gustaron los bocetos q cuando pueden empezar, y ayer te llego esta carta no tiene remitente así q no se dé quien es – Ok llama a la Sra. Stalin y dile q a las 11 am estoy allá , con el Sr. Mike q cuando el disponga ok y cuando tengas lo de la fecha le avisas a Aro ok – De acuerdo y toma la carta.

Tome la carta y la abrí para saber de quién era lo que me dejo estática ya q lo q menos me imagine era q esa persona sabia donde estaba, así q empecé a leerla…..

4to Capitulo

Como paso

Hola Princesa

Espero q estés bien , aunque las veces q te he visto estas preciosa, aunque no sé si sigues siendo tan frígida en la cama , pero estas para comerte . Me preguntaba si es q tienes a alguien pero creo q no , pienso q todavía me amas claro yo tendría q hacer una excepción para esta contigo para volverte a hacer mía y tenerte gimiendo y haciéndote sentir como una mujer. Pero bueno me encanto saludarte le mando un beso a esos labios tuyos q fue lo único q me satisficieron siempre.

Con Amor

James

Dios otra vez no por favor este hombre no solo me causo daño, sino q me destrozo , me humillo, me pisoteo y ahora viene otra vez a molestarme , no me podía mover estaba paralizada y llorando no quería volver a ser maltratada por él, cuando voltee estaba jane entrando y se sorprendió verme así - Bella q tienes q te pasa q tenía esa carta de quien es – Dios Jane es de el de James sabe donde trabajo por dios , me puse las manos en la cara no sabía q hacer tenía miedo quería irme a mi departamento y encerrarme allí y mismo tiempo no sabía q hacer – Bella vete al departamento yo me encargo de lo q sea , cálmate si y aprovecha y llama a Jacob cuéntale se q a él nunca le ha caído bien y tú lo sabes – Si Jane pero tengo miedo de lo q piensa no se q se le pueda ocurrir – Tranquila por favor anda vete y tranquilízate tomate algo y duerme –

Tome mi cartera y me dirigí a mi carro , Salí de allí muy rápido y me fui directo al departamento, cuando llegue cerré todo ya q Edward y Alice tenían un duplicado cada uno y no me preocupaba eso, lo q me preocupaba es q estaba sola y q James podía venir en cualquier momento , fui a la cocina y me prepare un té y me senté en el sillón de la sala más nerviosa que nada. Después de un rato estaba medio adormilada y me fui a mi cuarto ya no se q horas eran pero me acosté y me quede profundamente dormida, cuando desperté ya era de noche había dormido todo el día , salí de mi cuarto y me encontré a una muy atareada Alice y aun muy divertido Edward algo de lo q estaba haciendo Alice a Edward le causaba gracia pero sabia q estaba en su cuarto porq el estaba parado justo en el marco de esta.

Bella no sabía q estuvieras en casa – Si salí de la oficina temprano y me vine y ustedes cuando llegaron – Hace como una hora pero tenemos q volver a salir porq vamos a buscar a mi cuñado Jasper al aeropuerto – la muy atareada Alice empezó a dar salto diciendo llego llego llego por fin , me causo mucha risa – Bella por fiissssssssss puede quedarse mi novio hoy aquí siiiii – Ok está bien Alice – Tranquila mañana buscaremos donde va a vivir – Esta bien pero tranquila – se dirigió a Edward para q le dijera q camisa le quedaba mejor me parecía q fuese una niña pequeña pidiendo permiso para comerse algo – Ed por favor decídete es esta o esta - Alice clámate Jass lo q menos te va a ver es la ropa – EDWAR POR DIOOOSS Q VA A PENSAR BELLA DE MI – No pienso nada solo q estas muy enamorada le di una sonrisa me gustaba ver el amor en otras personas pero no sentirlo, baje mi mirada y debo de haber tenido una cara de tristeza y de miedo horrible porq en ese momento sentí la mano de Edward tomándome por el mentón – Bella q tienes te pusiste triste de repente – No es nada solo q me siento aun cansada voy a acostarme otra vez si me dirigí a Alice y le desee suerte y buenas noches y luego a Edward pero no lo vi a la cara porq sino se iba a dar cuenta de q estaba a punto de llora….. Me acosté de nuevo y me sumí en un profundo sueño….

A la mañana siguiente me levante, me lave y fui a la cocina no tenía ganas de ir al trabajo, trabajaría desde aquí fui por mi celular para llamar a Jane y me conseguí con Edward y Alice desayunando pero al lado de este estaba un chico rubio con los ojos de color azul , me imagine q ese era Jasper – Buenos días bella me dijo una muy risueña Alice – Buenos días chicos – Bella él es Jasper mi novio – Es un placer le dije extendiendo mi mano – El placer es todo mío – Les dije q me retiraba porq tenia q hacer una llamada, Edward se me quedo mirando como escrutando mi rostro pero trate de desviar la mirada porq de verdad no quería preguntas así q me aleje lo suficiente, marque al celular de Jane solo sonó dos veces y contesto – Bella hola como esta , q ha pasado , como te sientes- Hola Jane estoy bien gracias no ha pasado nada tranquila, no voy a ir hoy quiero tomarme unos días de descanso tal vez viaje no lo sé pero no quiero tentar a la suerte y trata de decirme siempre lo q se presente en la oficina me avisas, q paso con lo de Aro¨?- Tranquila bella lo de la LOCA ya esta lista no te preocupes por eso y lo q yo no pueda resolver te llamo si descansa y cuidado bella por favor nos vemos – Ok jane un millón de gracias y si tendré cuidado…

Así fueron pasando los días prácticamente vivía encerrada en mi habitación solo salía para lo necesario, con Alice me tope muy pocas veces , al contrario de con Edward me tope muchas pero trataba todo lo posible de hablar cosas superficiales, nada más para así no descubrirme delante de él , ya q el sospechaba q algo me pasaba. En esa semana también comenzaron las clases y entre los trabajos q me mandaban me entretenía , no se ofreció nada complicado en la oficina pero siempre mantenía en contacto con Jane.

Pero el lunes de la siguientes semana fue uno de los días más horrorosos de mi vida, estaba sentada en el sillón con mi portátil respondiendo todas los correos q tenía pendiente era tarde ya serian como las nueve los chicos no habían llegado y bueno no me preocupaba mucho pero en ese momento tocaron el timbre yo pensé q había sido Alice q se le había quedado la llave porq nunca sabia donde estaba , fui a abrir pero no era ella era mi pesadilla , fui a proferir un grito y me tapo la boca me trate de zafar de él y me agarro las manos se acerco a mi oído – HOLA PRESIOSA ME EXTRAÑASTE – En mi interior yo sabía q nada bueno iba a pasar solo esperaba q llegara alguno de los muchachos pero al mismo tiempo me daba miedo no sabía q podría hacerle a ellos…


	2. Chapter 2

5 Capitulo

Miedo – Oscuridad – Luz

Nunca había tenido tanto miedo como ahorita, temblaba y el sabia lo q yo estaba sintiendo, se fue acomodando para q mis manos quedaran a mi espalda y su mano sujetándola con la otra aun tapándome la boca , cerró la puerta con el pie y me fue guiando a mi habitación esta estaba oscura y fría pero yo me sentía aun más fría por el miedo, se volvió a posicionar en mi oído diciendo

-Sabes verte así temblando me excitas no sabes cuánto, no sabes las noches q pase viéndote llegar y no poder poseerte porq tu no querías volver a verme , claro según tu no¨? Pienso que me has extrañado porq esta sola como siempre.

No no no podía ser otra vez hasta cuando me iba a dañar - James por favor vete déjame tranquila ya me hiciste mucho daño, me humillaste, me golpeaste y me usaste bastante déjame en paz .- ya yo no sabía cómo hablaba estaba petrificada y temblaba en el mismo sitio q me había dejado en mi habitación , no sentía mi cuerpo por el miedo q tenia, solo tenía una pregunta q hacerme q me iba a hacer¨?

-Bella preciosa por favor tu sabes q yo no te he hecho nada, lo q pasaba era q tú no te portabas muy mal y eras muy grosera , yo te estaba enseñando a que no lo fueras pero nada mas jajaja, además tenias q complacerme en todo porq yo era y soy tu dueño , me claro no supiste hacerlo por eso fui a buscarme a alguien q me complaciera por eso me fui con Kate, pero eso no cambia nada tu siempre serás mía no es así

No podía responder así que me grito – NO ES ASI – Si james - Eso es preciosa – me dijo eso acariciándome la cara y bajando un a i cintura para acercarme a él, yo me ti mis manos y lo empuje pero fue lo peor porq me dio dos cachetadas tan fuertes q me dejo mareada – Ves preciosa lo que provocas y lo q me haces hacer... Ahora ven que quiero probarte y saborearte ... – No por favor james déjame no me hag5as nada por favor … solo podía suplicar pero volvió a golpearme y empezó a pasar sus asquerosas manos por mi cuerpo agarro mi blusa y la desgarro al igual q mi short solo me dejo con mi bikini , me lanzo a la cama con fuerza yo agarre una sabana para taparme pero él me la quito de nuevo y me seguía tocando agarraba mis senos y los lamia y fue bajando una de sus manos hacia mi intimidad –

Sabes que eres mía así q pórtate bien además quiero estar con mi mujer. – déjame james por favor – e me quería violar por diooss porq ¨?- Hay por favor bella sabes q te mueres porq yo te haga mía – Déjame no me hagas mas nada ya suéltame .. fue lo q pude gritar pero fue inútil me cacheteo otra vez pero esta vez me rompió el labio y empecé a sangrar

Desgarro también mi bikini ya me tenia desnuda y seguía pasando sus manos por mi cuerpo , solo tenía una oportunidad para escapar y esa era cuando él se dispusiera a bajar sus pantalones yo tendría chance de corre para la sala y salir de allí pero no llegue a la puerta se dio cuenta y me agarro del pelo y me lanzo de nuevo a la cama con dos cachetada se bajo el cierre del pantalón y se me monto encima, pero en ese momento sonó un portazo en la casa y me asustaba q fuera Alice el podría herirla y temía por ella pero igual proferí un grito , el se levanto para volverme a golpear pero me lo quitaron de encima y no le dieron chance ahí fue cuando vi a Edward q le dio dos golpes en la cara a james y lo dejo inconsciente ya q a parte se golpeo la cabeza con la mesa de la tv , agarro la sabana del piso y me envolvió en ella y me tomo en sus brazos me llevo a la sala y me puso en el sillón , después se dirigió al teléfono y llamo a la policía…

Esta llego en menos de cinco minutos no sé cómo pero llego entraron a la casa y esposaron a James, uno de los oficiales me interrogo y interrogaron también a Edward, pusimos una demanda por intento de violación y agresión física , todo este tiempo Edward no se me acerco solo caminaba de un lado a otro hasta q se fueron los oficiales, en ese momento se paro enfrente de mí y pregunto

Bella por diooss dime q estas bien. En su voz había ira, dolor y tristeza pero aun así no se me acercaba y yo solo podía llorar – Si estoy bien y todo gracias a ti … en ese momento no me di cuenta me tomo en sus brazos y me abrazo me sentí reconfortada y segura en sus brazos – Por dios mira como ese desgraciado te dejo pequeña . Me sentí como en las nubes cuando me dijo pequeña no entendí porq pero me sentía protegida, el me soltó y se fue a su cuarto a buscar algo sentí un vacio cuando él me libro de sus brazos , pero lueg5o regreso y se sentó otra vez a mi lado me empezó a curar las heridas q tenía en la cara pero no decía nada. – Edward gracias de verdad no tengo como agradecerte lo q hiciste por mi hoy. – Pequeña no tienes nada q agradecer de verdad, el q estés aquí en mis brazos , bien bueno en lo q cabe es lo más importante. Esas palabras las decía con tanta ternura q me desarmo solo pude abrazarlo más si es q eso se podía.

Bella perdóname si me estoy entrometiendo en tu vida pero quién es ese desgraciado¨? – El era mi novio hace como año y medio q terminamos debido a q él era muy violento y me humillaba, me golpeaba hasta q un día se fue con una mujer la cual andaba con ella desde hacia mas de un año, pero antes de irse me dijo q me dejaba porq yo era una mujer frígida y q no sabía cómo complacerlo. Desde entonces no sabía nada del hasta hace como dos semanas q recibí una carta y hoy abrí la puerta creyendo q era Alice por dioss q estúpida fui. – No eres estúpida pequeña, eres muy valiente . Cuanto tiempo duraste con el¨? – Casi tres años el fue mi primer novio el primer año era muy lindo pero después se volvió muy violento , la primera vez q me golpe fue después q habíamos hecho el amor me dijo q había estado muy simple y yo le dije q no me diera esas cosas se molesto y me golpeo…. El fue mi primer beso, con el perdí mi virginidad .. decir eso me hizo sonrojarme pero continúe. Hasta q una vez q no quise hacer el amor con él me golpeo tan fuerte q me mando para el hospital hasta ese día estuve con él.

Por dioss pequeña como pudiste vivir así tanto tiempo- No se Edward de verdad lo amaba pero no lo justifico hoy día me arrepiento de todo . todo eso lo decía entre lágrimas y sollozos . – Solo descansa pequeña lo necesitas y tranquila yo estaré aquí velando tus sueños. Diciendo esto me recostó a su pecho y me abrazo más fuerte, yo me removí y le di un beso en la mejilla fue solo un roce pero sentí como se estremeció y él me regreso el gesto pero me beso en la frente me dejo una sensación extraña pero al mismo tiempo sentí como millones de escalofríos bajaban por todo mi cuerpo , solo seguí recostada en su pecho y dentro de sus brazos me deje llevar por el cansancio y me quede dormida….

Desperté por un momento me di cuenta de yo estaba en su regazo el aun estaba despierto y su mano hacia círculos con sus dedos en mi brazo, me dio esa sonrisa torcida q me quitaba el aliento – Duerme pequeña aquí estaré- Y así lo hice volví a quedarme dormida feliz porq el no se había dormido…

6 Capitulo

Pequeña

Edward..

Hoy no llegaría temprano al apartamento y me sentía triste por eso desde q llegue allí y me encontré de frente con esa niña tan linda , con unas piernas muy bien contorneadas , una cintura q no tenia q envidiarle nada a las modelos , con una cara de Ángel y esos ojos de color chocolate q me derritieron desde q la vi , no perdía un día de llegar y poder conversar con ella no era mucho lo q hablábamos pero poco a poco la iba conociendo, me gustaba su ternura, su forma de hablar, la forma en cómo soporta a mi hermanita q dioos tiene q tener paciencia para ello, pero lo q más me gustaba de ella era esa forma de mirarme como con deseo, picardía y a la vez con pena , y cuando la descubría se sonrojaba y eso era otra de las cosas q me gustaba de ella ese sonrojo al verse descubierta , no se por q no me la sacaba de la mente en estos momento ya pasaban mas de las ocho y mi trabajo quedaba bastante retirado del apartamento así que me dispuse a irme , fui hasta el estacionamiento y me monte en mi carro .

Cuando llegue al edificio decidí ir a la pizzería q quedaba a dos cuadras a comprar un pizza de repente mi pequeña- Así le decía yo pero mentalmente aun no se lo decía a ella no me atrevía. No había comido y como sabia q Alice no venia la compartiríamos solo nosotros dos y eso me gustaba así q fui y la compre. Llegue y abrí la puerta vi q estaba la laptop de mi pequeña, cerré la puerta y fue cuando escuche un grito proviniendo de su cuarto, corrí pero cuando llegue allí no pude creer lo q veía era un desgraciado q estaba forcejeando con ella , estaba desnuda en la intentaba violar , corrí hasta donde estaba y se lo quite de encima le di dos golpes y lo mande de un empujón a la mesa donde estaba ubicado la tv cuando vi q había quedado inconsciente fui hasta donde estaba bella, mi pequeña estaba golpeado por dios como ese animal oso ponerle una mano encima ese maldito las pagaría, la cogí con un sabana y me la lleve a la sala para perderla tener a salvo de ese mal viviente.

No podía quedarme tranquilo verla así me dolía no entendía porq esta niña se había metido en mi mente y en mi corazón ella hacia q mi mundo fuese hermoso nada mas con una sonrisa y ese animal la había golpeado , tenia q calmarme antes de estar cerca de ella no podía sentarme a su lado con la ira q tenia contenida así q caminaba de un lado a otro para calmarme cuando ya se fueron los policías, q sabia q ya se habían llevado al ser ese fue q tome conciencia de q para ella no había peligro…

Bella por diooss dime q estas bien? Necesitaba preguntárselo por q la veía tan indefensa, me daba tristeza porq quería apartar ese dolor y esa tristeza q veía en su rostro y esos golpes q le había dado ese desgraciado porque, porque a mi pequeña dioooss q impotencia sentía...

– Si estoy bien y todo gracias a ti. Solo me dijo eso pero mi alivio no llego, solo sentí ese alivio cuando la tome en mis brazos quería reconfortarla, protegerla, cuidarla, por todo lo q es hermoso mi pequeña eran tan frágil q no sabía cómo se había enfrentado a eso, pero la tenía en brazos por fin podía sentirla cerca….

Por dios mira como ese desgraciado te dejo pequeña… No se q me paso pero el de "pequeña" salió de mis labios y fue como si acariciaras esa palabra porq así era como lo sentía no se q me paso de verdad pero me gusto como me miro al decirle pequeña, en su mirada había ternura y una dulzura q solo en sus ojos color chocolate veía nunca había experimentado esto pero sentí como se me hacia un nudo en el estomago solo con ver sus ojos.

– Edward gracias de verdad no tengo como agradecerte lo q hiciste por mi hoy. – Pequeña no tienes nada q agradecer de verdad, el q estés aquí en mis brazos , bien bueno en lo q cabe es lo más importante…

Eso de verdad lo sentía tenerla en mis brazos era estar en el cielo, ella se había convertido en mi universo entero, sin ella yo no podría respirar, no me encontraría yo mismo. Por eso quise preguntar - Bella perdóname si me estoy entrometiendo en tu vida pero quién es ese desgraciado¨?

Ella me explico y no conseguía como una mujer tan linda como persona, y sentimientos estaba con un animal como ese de verdad no podía creerlo, a parte ella había abierto la puerta creyendo q era la enana por dios y encima se llamaba estúpida no no eso no podía ser ella no lo era….

– No eres estúpida pequeña, eres muy valiente . Cuanto tiempo duraste con el¨? Tenía q saberlo, aunque le había dicho prácticamente q no me interesaba era mentira ella me interesaba de toda las maneras habidas y por haber...

– Casi tres años el fue mi primer novio el primer año era muy lindo pero después se volvió muy violento , la primera vez q me golpe fue después q habíamos hecho el amor me dijo q había estado muy simple y yo le dije q no me diera esas cosas se molesto y me golpeo…. El fue mi primer beso, con el perdí mi virginidad . Hasta q una vez q no quise hacer el amor con él me golpeo tan fuerte q me mando para el hospital hasta ese día estuve con él.

Por dioss pequeña cómo pudiste vivir así tanto tiempo.

- No se Edward de verdad lo amaba pero no lo justifico hoy día me arrepiento de todo.

Ella se arrepentía y la había llamado frígida se q hablar conmigo y contarme todo eso le causaba pena porq se sonrojo cuando me dijo q había perdido su virginidad con ese animal, como era posible q hombres así no valoraran algo tan valioso como eso, ella se había entregado a él y no la supo valorar por dios ese tipo estaba loco de verdad dejar a una niña tan hermosa como ella, no me importo mas solo me importaba q ella estaba allí cerca de mi….

– Solo descansa pequeña lo necesitas y tranquila yo estaré aquí velando tus sueños. Cuando le dije eso la atraje más hacia mí para poderla estrechar mejor, para poderla proteger y q se sintiera más segura y supiera q no le iban a volver a hacer daño mientras yo viviera...

Estuve velando sus sueños la coloque en mi regazo para q estuviera cómoda, ella se removía y había veces q sollozaba me imagino q revivía las cosas q había vivido con ella , yo trataba de acariciar su cabello y el brazo q estaba expuesto en ese momento me di cuenta q ella aun llevaba la sabana pero no me importo eso , lo q me importaba era q estuviera conmigo protegida, en un momento se despertó y me miro solo pude sonreírle y ella me respondió de la misma manera solo le dije – Duerme pequeña aquí estaré… y así era yo seguiría velando sus sueños , cuando me di cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado ya estaba amaneciendo y los rayos del sol ya empezaban a entrar por la ventana pero aun mi pequeña no se levantaba y yo no lo iba a hacer. Pensé en ese momento q yo daría lo que fuera por estar siempre con ella y quería conquistarla como fuese pero de eso me quedaba claro algo estaba enamorado de esta niña y mi meta seria conquistarla y ser parte de su vida... y así me deje sucumbir en un sueño profundo…

7 capitulo

Tu mi Pequeña y el mi Ángel

Edward

Cuando desperté aun mi pequeña estaba durmiendo en mi regazo se veía tan hermosa con su cabello revuelto, casi en posición fetal pero aun así se veía preciosa no había una palabra con la q se pudiera describir de cómo se veía. Levante su cabeza para poder levantarme y así cogerla y llevarla para su cama, aunque no quería llevarla allí ya q si despertaba podría revivir todo lo q paso ayer así q la cogí y me fui a mi habitación la acosté en mi cama y la arrope con el cobertor de esta, salí y fui a la cocina quería prepararle algo de comer , me dispuse a preparar un omelet con queso y jamón esperando q le gustara, también prepare café y jugo de naranja y cuando ya estaba casi listo sonó la puerta de la casa vi desde la cocina y era Alice q estaba llegando..

Hola hermanito como esta todo…. Mmm por tu cara creo q no estás bien.

No Alice no estoy bien ayer el ex novio de bella entro, ella estaba sola y la golpeo y la intento violar el muy desgraciado.

Casi no podía hablar me sentí impotente solo de pensar si yo no hubiera llegado a tiempo ese tipo hubiera cumplido su cometido dioos q ira tenia...

Tranquilo Ed por favor tranquilo donde esta bella, pero q paso con el tipo ¨? – Ella está bien enana gracias a dios, ella está en mi cuarto dormida pero esta con varios moretones en la cara, pobrecita tenía demasiado miedo y temblaba, no lo puedo soportar le hicieron daño Alice no pude protegerla dioss…. Me agarraba el cabello tratando de no imaginar vi a Alice moverse de donde estaba vino directo a abrazarme me sentí también

Te gusta mucho verdad hermano, estas babeando por ella y eso me gusta, se te nota un brillo en los ojos q nunca te hacia visto hermano...

No solo me gusta Alice estoy enamorado de ella no sé como paso, ni cuándo pero es así y no sé como conquistarla.

Ed eres un chico maravilloso y bella tiene q verlo y se q la lograras conquistar yo te ayudare ya lo veras.

Gracias enana , ahora si me disculpas tengo q terminar de hacer el desayuno y llevárselo si ….

OK pequeño … sabes te vez tan pero tan lindooooo …. Eso lo dijo con una sonrisa de picardía q si no la conociera diría q estaba tramando algo esa pequeña enana …

También busque el teléfono de su oficina se q una vez me lo había dado por cualquier emergencia y bueno necesitaba llamar para decir q ella no iría por lo menos en una semana no podía ir allá con esos morados en su carita, así q llame y me atendió una muchacha muy simpática q por lo visto conoce muy bien el numero de Isabella.

Buenos días Bella¨?- Buenas no no es Bella es Edward uno de sus inquilinos – Dios q le paso a Isabella¨? – Nada tranquila- calme a la chica q se escuchaba angustiada – No solo estoy llamando para decirte q Bella no se siente bien y q no creo q vaya en esta semana, cualquier cosa q se necesites puedes comunicarte aquí a su casa para q hables con ella... – Seguro está bien , porq no llamo ella – Si está bien y no llamo porq está dormida por eso estoy llamando yo – Mmm Bueno dígale q se mejores q no se preocupe q yo estaré en contacto con ella con cualquier cosa q se presente..

Esta chica no era tonta pero igual acepto mi explicación así q me despedí de ella por q tenia q darle el desayuno a alguien y aun no terminaba. Así que termine el desayuno y lo coloque en una bandeja para llevarla a donde estaba la mujer de mis sueños….

Bella

Desperté en un cuarto que no sabía de quien era, aunque sabia q estaba en mi casa pero aun así, la cama era grande igual a la mía con un tocador, pero había una biblioteca q ocupaba la mitad de una pared estaba llena de CD y de libros en los q llegue a distinguir a algunos de mis escritores favoritos como lo es Austin, Shakespeare, entre otros, no sabía cómo había llegado allí solo me acordaba de lo q había pasado la noche anterior y donde me había quedado dormida, hasta q vi quien entraba en la habitación era el hombre más hermoso q había visto venia con una bandeja con comida, y cuando se dio cuenta q estaba despierta me regalos una de esas sonrisas q me dejaba sin aliento, era lindo y tierno creí q seguía soñando, creo q ha sido el mejor despertar q he tenido …

Buenos días pequeña como te sientes…. Q lindo se veía y me dijo pequeña ósea no había sido cosa de mi imaginación q la noche anterior el me había dicho pequeña, mi corazón brincaba de mi corazón con cada paso q lo acercaba a mí, para mí el era mi Ángel pero yo no le diría nada me daba pena nada mas de pensarlo y si no le gustaba no yo no le diría nunca q posibilidades podría tener con un Ángel tan lindo yo siendo una mujer q tiene un ex sicópata y q no sirve para tener a alguien a su lado no hay esperanza Isabella no la hay y menos con este Ángel tan hermoso…

Buenos días bien en lo q se puede... me duele algo la cara, dios debo parecer un buldot con lo inchada q me siento... en ese momento coloco la bandeja en una de las mesitas q estaba al lado de la cama y se sento a mi lado.

No pequeña si tienes un poco hinchada la cara pero no tanto, sigues estando linda como siempre, mira te traje algo para q comas… DIOOOOSS me dijo q estaba linda y como para no variar Isabella te sonrojas no cambias y es tan lindo q hizo desayuno definitivo él era un Ángel no cabía duda de ello, comencé a negar con la cabeza...

Q linda voy a estar Edward por favor, tengo varios moretones en la cara además una pregunta COMO LLEGUE YO AQUÍ¨?

Bueno no te vayas a molestar me tome el atrevimiento de traerte cargada aquí a mi cuarto pensé q si te llevaba a tuyo cuando te despertaras te ibas a asustar al recordar todo lo q paso ayer…. Oh mi dios él pensó eso y me trajo en sus brazos, DIOS BELLA ATERRIZA, me regañe el solo era amable contigo eso es todo no te vayas a ilusionar por favor, tu no mereces a un Ángel así, pero tenía razón si despertaba en ese cuarto me daría miedo otra vez, pero tenía q ser fuerte tengo q sobrellevar todo esto, ese hombre no me haría más daño bueno eso espero….

Gracias Edward por lo de ayer, por lo de ahorita, gracias no sé como agradecerte de verdad me salvaste de ese ser...

Sssssss….. No me lo agradezcas para mí fue como si salvara mi vida…. Con un dedo me toco los labios eso me causo la más hermosa sensación no sabría como explicarlo, lo que sí puedo explicar es mi sonrojo cada vez q ese niño me toca o me mira con esos ojos verdes por los q muero, ya va ya va ahhh mas o menos me perdí como de q fue como si salvara su vida , no estoy entendiendo porq dice eso…

Ok pequeña será mejor q dejemos esta conversación para ahora y comas un poco , a por cierto me tome el atrevimiento también de llamar a tu oficina para decirle q no iras por lo menos en un semana , o por lo menos hasta q los moretones desaparezcan , no sé si te moleste me contesto una chica llamada Jane no le conté nada porq no sabía si te gustaría pero le dije q no te sentías bien, mando a decir q te cuides mucho y q descansaras mucho.

Esto no era posible él había pensado en todo , no solo era mi salvador, era mi esperanza, y mi Ángel aunque el no lo supiera pero lo era…

Como me voy a molestar si pensaste en todo, y gracias , vistes ahora te debo mas …

No no y no , de verdad tú no me debes nada para mí, mi mayor anhelo es saber q esta bien y q te vas a recuperar… ANHELO ahora si me dejo fuera de sistema quede sin señal por esto.. PORQ¨? QUE TAN IMPORTANTE ERA PARA EL Q YO ESTUBIERA BIEN , NO ENTIENDO MI DIOOS ILUMINAME.. no podía con la incertidumbre por lo q acababa de decir de verdad ya no podía pero no pude hacer mis preguntas porq nos vimos interrumpidos por Alice q entro en ese momento..

Bella diooossss q te hizo ese tipo… Creo q Edward ya le había contado todo por la pregunta q me hizo.

Nada Alice no me hizo nada tranquila, gracias a Edward no logro hacerme nada.. – Como de q no mírate la cara Isabella – Alice tranquila son solo moretones ya lo peor no paso y ahhh por cierto dónde estabas tú … - Upsss …. Este este … bueno…. Yo.. este… estaba con jasper … Mmm… me quede anoche en su departamento…

No aguante y me tuve q reír y Edward me siguió por la forma en cómo tartamudeo para decirme q se había quedado en el departamento de su novio parecía una niña .. Ella solo nos saco la lengua porq nos estábamos riendo de ella.

Hay si cualquiera cae q te da pena Alice ni con nuestros padres te da tanta vergüenza admitir q duermes con él, por favor … dijo Edward poniendo los ojos en blanco..

Bueno pero no es lo mismo diooosss q puede pensar Bella de mi…

Nada enana q se aman mucho y q te adora … pero por favor cuídense ok ..

Tranquila bella q no te quede duda de eso .. nosotros nos cuidamos..

Por diooosss Enana no quiero oír eso eres mi hermana pequeña pero no quiero escuchar q tu y jasper Ag. … dijo Edward tapándose los oídos como un niño, ahora fue el turno de Alice reírse conmigo ..

Bueno pequeños los dejo porq tengo q bañarme y acomodarme para ir a entregar unas cosas en la universidad yo aviso a los profesores bella q estas enferma y te mandaron reposo ok … a hermanito mi papa dijo q no te preocupes en ir q entiende y q te deja libre esta semana …

Alice dijo eso guiñándole el ojo a Edward y el solo le sonrió y yo volví a quedar fuera de señal por esto.. No entendía pero eso significaba una cosa Edward y yo solos toda la mañana en el departamento… DIOOOOSSS porq me lo ponías tan difícil ahora verlo de vez en cuando me hacia q mi mundo diera vueltas y sonrojarme , ahora iba a ser peor una semana con este hombre iba a creer q yo tenía rubeola porq me tendría sonrojándome con cada una de sus miradas , no no no era justo..

Bueno después de q me perdí mas de una vez, Edward coloco la bandeja en mi regazo y me dijo q comiera así q empecé, me comí la mitad del omelet y el jugo después tome un poco de café, todo ese tiempo mi ángel no me quitaba la vista de encima yo solo sentía su mirada mas no me atrevía a verla directamente ya q si lo hacía me perdería en ese verde esmeralda tan hermoso y a parte de q mi sonrojo creo q me hubieran llevado al libro guinnes.

Creo q debo levantarme tú no has dormido y yo necesito darme una ducha…

Si es cierto pero no te preocupes te ves linda allí donde estas... por favor porq este hombre era tan lindo y si por mi fuera … no no Isabella no pienses nada de eso ahorita no ...

Mmm bueno pero igual tú necesitas descansar y yo necesito cambiarme ... hice un gesto con la mano para q viera mis fachas lo cual le produjo una sonrisa de picardia y no se porq la entendí y me sonroje... era tan lindo como pude me levante y me dirigi a mi cuarto el me acompaño hasta la puerta , voltee para verlo antes de ducharme y mi mano sin mi consentimiento se elevo hasta tocar su mejilla, su rostro era como la seda, no había forma de decir como pero era suave, pero deliberadamente mi mano siguió y trazo las línea de sus labio, carnosos y dioss esa suavidad q tenia , q imaginarse un beso seria un pecado… suspire y arregañadientes baje mi mano y entre el se quedo estatico allí en mi puerta cuando cerre…


	3. Chapter 3

8 capitulo

Un plan perfecto

Cuando ya estaba dentro de mi cuarto no solo recordé lo q había pasado ayer, sino lo q acababa de hacer, porq aunque fue horrible lo q estuvo a punto de hacer James no podía pensar en eso si no, como Edward se comporto conmigo, la cual le daba un sentido hermoso a mi vida, no tenia q quitarme esos pensamientos de mi cabeza. Busque un pantalón de algodón con una blusita de tiritas para ponerme allí en la casa, me dirigí al baño a darme una ducha de agua caliente para relajar todos mis musculo y hacerme a la idea de q pasaría una semana con mi Ángel, eso me ponía muy nerviosa no sé el porq¨? pero temía de mis impulsos y de mis reacciones involuntarias hacia el….

Además q podía pensar¨? si solo teníamos algunas semanas conociéndonos pero lo q me provocaba hacer era acercarme a él y devorarme sus labios q eran un pecado, pero no podía el pensaría q era una mujer fácil y no quería q tuviera ese concepto de mi… me preguntaba porq era tan importante su opinión yo no quería aceptar q me estaba enamorando o q ya estaba enamorada de el.

Después q salí de mi cuarto me encontré con Alice en la cocina, tenía esa sonrisilla q la caracterizaba, necesitaba hablar con alguien y ella y yo nos habíamos hecho amigas.

Hola pensé q ya te habías ido - No solo voy a desayunar algo y recojo unas cosas q necesito llevarme, bella puedo preguntarte algo¨?

Si claro no hay problema. Pero en el momento q acepte me arrepentí se q era muy suspicaz y no se porq pero tenía un sexto sentido muy desarrollado q a veces me asustaba.

Bueno se lo q pasaste anoche pero…. – Pero q alice. Me impaciente porq se q ella no se detenía o no dudaba de las cosas tal vez y ella sabía algo q tuviera q ver james y eso me daba miedo. – Alice por favor q pasa ¨?

No te asustes chica por favor tranquila, solo q no si te guste lo q te pregunte…. Pero bueno, a ti te gusta mi hermano verdad¨?

Hay diooosss Alice q cosas dices… baje mi cara porq de una vez me sonroje , era tan evidente?, hay mi madre , y si Edward se había dado cuenta q me gustaba¨?, y si era así q le diría no se q voy a hacer pero no puedo quedarme aquí toda una semana o mas con el sola , iba a ser demasiado mi autocontrol él lo reducía a cenizas nada mas mirarme con esos ojos verdosos, y me dejaba sin reparación cuando me daba esas sonrisas torcidas q tanto me gustaba… mi madre q iba hacer¨?

Bella no me creas tonta se q te gusta y a él le gustas tú aunque me lo nieguen ambos, ustedes parecen niños de colegio q se gustan y solo se miran, se ríen y tú te sonrojas con cada rose o cada palabra bonita q el te dice pero los dos son testarudos, pero a mí no me engañan están babeando el uno por el otro.

ALICE… sssshhh q te puede escuchar además estas muy pero muy mal de la cabeza, a mi no me gusta Edward (no solo estoy q me muero por él, pero nada mas), no lo puedo negar es lindo y tierno y dulce y….. me interrumpió

Y aunque lo niegues te gusta…. Esto lo dijo dando saltitos como una niña pequeña , definitivo no podía decirle nada mas porq era caso perdido. – Ok alice en un hipotético caso q me gustara o X para q quieres saber tu eso, el te mando a preguntar¨?

Qqqqq yo solo quiero saber estoy cansada de sus tonterías porq si se quieren o si se enamoraron es normal tu eres bonita, tierna y mi hermano es lindo romántico y un cabezotas pero igual estoy en medio de ustedes dos q derraman amor pero no dicen nada… y el no me mando a preguntar , aunque tu no lo creas Edward es bastante tímido y bueno …. Ahora tengo q terminar de acomodarme y salir…

Paso por un lado y se fue al cuarto, decirle a Alice q me gusta era ponerse una soga al cuello ya q ella era como el agua tan transparente y solo con mirarla uno sabia q pasa por su cabeza, pero no yo podía admitir nada porq ni yo se lo q sentía completamente por Edward o si sabia y me estoy dando la desentendida hay mi diooosss estoy para q me encierren.

Alice…

Después de lo q me conto Edward de este tipo James y lo que estuvo a punto de hacerle di gracias a dios q mi hermano llegara antes de q pasara algo peor, quien sabe tal vez fueron cosas del destino q nosotros estuviéramos aquí, y bueno desde q nos mudamos mi hermano esta embobado con Bella, nunca lo había visto así , ni siquiera con Tanya q era su novia y ahora q era¨? Si ya se era una total sicópata q no lo dejaba en paz, pero ni siquiera cuando empezó con ella lo vi así, tan pero tannnnn fuera de señal esa es la palabra, por q cada vez q uno le habla el está en el planeta Bella porq ya tiene nombre y era caso ya muy perdido.

Después de esto ya no sabía q pensar Bella y Edward están enamorados pero ninguno dirá algo PORQ DIOSS SON TAN DIFICILES ESTOS DOS, me tome la cabeza con ambas manos ya me daban jaqueca son tan tercos, pero yo tenía q hace algo no se pero tenía q inventarme una muy pero muy buena para q estos dos estuvieran como dos semanas solos así yo tenga q encerrarlos aquí. Así que me dirigí a la cuarto de mi hermano se q casi no había dormido pero necesitaba preguntarle a él q estaría dispuesto a hacer para q conquistar a Bella así q toque .. tun tun

Adelante enana ya habías tardado mucho en venir.. – Como sabias q vendría Edward?, q ahora le metes a adivino. – No enana sino q eres mi hermanita y te conozco muchísimo para mi mal gusto y sabia q en menos de cinco minutos te tendría aquí, bueno cabe destacar q en los minutos me tarde porq ya hace media hora q te habías ido.. Le saque la lengua se q parecía una niña pequeña pero no me importaba.. –Edward quiero preguntarte algo y me contestara solo la verdad OK¨? – Ok enana pero eso de pende – No ningún depende olvídalo entonces… como lo conocía bien nunca se q no se quedaría con la duda así q 5…4…3…2…1…

- Ok está bien pregunta enana pero yo veré si te respondo estamos¨?

– Mmm está bien pero se q me vas a decir ok Te gusta mucho Bella verdad¨?

– Ok enana no te voy a mentir pero si me gusta, y no solo eso estoy perdidamente enamorado de ella, pero no soy nadie para ella..

– COMO por favor Edward no vuelvas a decir eso tú eres lindo, te falta poco para graduarte en medicina, eres tierno y la quieres como no se va a fijar en ti.

Alice ella es una mujer muy valiente y yo… lo interrumpí no me gustaba q hablara así y menos de el mismo Bella se tenía q dar cuenta de q mi hermano la amaba para q dejara de menospreciarse así y de eso me iba a encargar yo tenía q preguntarle q estaba dispuesto a hacer. – Ed quisieras estar con Bella dos semanas completas¨?

Alice por mi estaría el resto de mi vida con ella. – Ok esto es lo q vamos a hacer… yo voy a decir en la universidad q tu y Bella tienen mononocleosis y conseguiré a alguien q se encargue de la oficina de Bella por dos semanas, y hablare con papa para q sepa tendré q contarle todo ya después tu hablaras con el ok, yo me quedare con Jazz para q estén ustedes dos estamos no lo arruines por favor ..

Ok enana … huyyy q mente tan retorcida tienes pero me encanta … por eso es que te quiero y te adoro….- Si claro eso no lo dices siempre pero igual yo también te adoro… lo abrace por q de verdad lo adoraba y porq a pesar de q éramos tres y yo también quería mucho a mi hermano Emmet , no era tan compenetrada como con Edward y porq el siempre estaba allí conmigo cuando lo necesitaba… pero yo también estaba cuando él me necesitaba y en estos momentos me necesitaba y mucho.

Así que tenia q hacer muchas cosas pero la primera era convencer a Bella para que se quedara dos semanas descansando y q mandara a una persona q hiciera su trabajo por dos semanas y tenia q decirle lo de la universidad pero por ahora los dejaría descansar ya q yo tenía q ir a entregar unos trabajo y vendría en la tarde para dar inicio a mi plan …. Solo espero q las cosas salieran bien…

Cuando regrese le dije a Bella lo q pretendía y me dijo q estaba muy loca aunque acepto me dijo q ya llevaba 3 años trabajando y no había tenido vacaciones pero q le daba cosa con Jane q estaba en las mismas yo le propuse q cuando ella se reincorporara le diera unas tres semanas de vacaciones y yo le conseguiría a alguien q fuera tan eficiente como Jane así q acepto gustosa.. Pero lo que ella no se imaginaba es q yo estaba planeando todo para q ella y Edward por fin dejaran de ser tan tercos y se hicieran novios…

Eso eran mis piensos así q le dije a mi hermano q ya estaba listo todo q lo demás quedaba a su entero criterio así q me dispuse a hacer mi maleta para quedarme por dos semanas con mi adorado Jazz y q ella no se diera cuenta de que yo me iba. Pase por su cuarto y estaba leyendo ..

Hola se puede.. – Pasa enana q tienes ¨? – No es nada Bella solo q hoy me quedo con Jazz , porq tengo q hacer un trabajo y él me va a ayudar nos veremos mañana ok – Ok tranquila y un trabajo si seguro q te creí a por cierto gracias por todo lo q hiciste hoy por mi… - Hay dios Bella q mente tan perversa tienes .. pero bueno pórtate bien ok y no le vayas a hacer nada malo a Edward por favor tortúralo por mi … no no espero q digo yo creo q lo menos q vas a hacer es torturarlo yo me imagino es q le vas a dar muchos besos y dioos no quiero llevar mi mente tan lejos….- ALICEEE por dios y después dices q la de mente cochina soy yo … anda ve pórtate bien y cuídate mucho ok enana .. – OK está bien nos vemos…

Ya mi plan estaba funcionando ahora quedaba en las manos de mi hermano así q bueno yo sabía lo romántico q podía ser y no esperaba menos de el así q me fui para casa de mi novio y esperaría a ver q podía suceder en estas dos semanas…..

9 Capitulo

Una grandiosa velada

Edward..

La acompañe a su a habitación para q supiera q yo estaba con ella, lo q me tomo por sorpresa fue cuando se volteo alzo su mano y me acaricio la mejilla sentí escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo y esa corriente eléctrica q caracteriza su tacto, pero después de eso delineo mis labios, no sé como tome todo mi autocontrol y me mantuve tranquilo porq lo único q quería era tomarla en mis brazos y acercarla más a mí y devorar esos labios carmensi q me derretían, pero no no pude me daba miedo q ella me rechazara por todo lo q había pasado ella y aparte de eso yo solo tenía unas semanas nada mas de conocerla, bueno no esperare hasta q ella esté lista así era mejor….

Después de q me había bañado y cambiado para descansar un rato , me acoste pero sin poder consiliar el sueño ya q no podía sacarme de la cabeza todas las sensaciones q me probacaron ese sutil roce, pero fui sacado de mis pensamientos unos golpes en mi puerta, era el monstruito de mi hermana q con sus andares de bailarina entro solamente para hacerme un interrogatorio q a cualquiera dejaba sin habla…

Adelante enana ya habías tardado mucho en venir..

– Como sabias q vendría Edward?, q ahora le metes a adivino…. Si claro cualquiera q la conosca sabe q Alice no se quedaba sin respuestas era imposible q a esa niña se le escapara algo y para mi pesar me conocía muy bien..

– No enana sino q eres mi hermanita y te conozco muchísimo para mi mal gusto y sabia q en menos de cinco minutos te tendría aquí, bueno cabe destacar q en los minutos me tarde porq ya hace media hora q te habías ido..Como para no variar ella sancando la lengua pero me encantaba hacer q lo hiciera asi me recordaba q siempre era mi pequeña hermanita…

–Edward quiero preguntarte algo y me contestara solo la verdad OK¨? Sabia por donde venia ella había visto muchas de mis reacciones y eran tan obvias q solo a bella lograba engañar…

– Ok enana pero eso de pende … solo lo hice para ver q se le ocurria pero como siempre se salió con las suya y a mi no me dejaría con la duda , y me molestaba q supiera eso porq siempre lograba su cometido .. dios tan chiquita pero tan imposible. – No ningún depende olvídalo entonces…

- Ok está bien pregunta enana pero yo veré si te respondo estamos¨?. Ella sabia q de cualquier forma yo le iba a responder con ella es con quien yo hablaba , ella siempre me consolaba o me abrazaba cuando lo necesitaba y a pesar de todas las peleas de hermanos q teníamos ella siempre estaba allí al pie del cañon apoyándome. – Mmm está bien pero se q me vas a decir ok Te gusta mucho Bella verdad¨? No se lo iba a negar a estas alturas ella era muy perspectiva y se había dado cuenta como yo la miraba y como reaccionaba con las cosas referentes a Bella.

– Ok enana no te voy a mentir pero si me gusta, y no solo eso estoy perdidamente enamorado de ella, pero no soy nadie para ella. Eso era verdad yo no se porq pero no me sentía digno para estar con ella, ella era un princesa y yo nada.

– COMO por favor Edward no vuelvas a decir eso tú eres lindo, te falta poco para graduarte en medicina, eres tierno y la quieres como no se va a fijar en ti… La enana siempre tan positiva para no variar, y como siempre diciéndome palabras q yo no quería ver.

-Alice ella es una mujer muy valiente y yo… ella interrumpió y después q me dio una restregada y enjabonada juntas me solto….– Ed quisieras estar con Bella dos semanas completas¨? CLAROOOO Q SI lo dije en mis pensamientos pero se lo dije mas sutil a ella -Alice por mi estaría el resto de mi vida con ella. – Ok esto es lo q vamos a hacer… Me explico el plan q solo en una mente tan retorcida como la de ella se podría cocer un plan asi pero me alegraba ella fuera asi porq me estaría dando dos semanas y yo conquistaría a Isabella , la abrace y le di un beso en los cabellos luego de esto salió y se fue…

En la tarde cuando regreso me dijo q había hablado ya con Bella y q había aceptado eso me lleno de alegría y puse en acción el plan B , le cocinaría algo q le gustara para asi consentirla diooss ahora si estas semanas serian diciciba tenia q lograr conquistarla y eso empezaba ahora ..

Me dirigi a la cocina pensé hacer un lasaña a la carbonara, ssabia que le gustaba la comida italiana asi q le puse manos a la obra, cuando ya estaba por terminar , había puesto la mesa y ya estaba todo listo cuando la puerta del cuarto de bella se abrió , se veía tan linda con un pantalón de algodón y una franelilla color azul celeste q hacia un contraste tan hermosos con su piel blanca q parecía un angel , a parte esos ojos chocolatosos y hacia q perdiera todo mi control, y esos labios carmensi q los mios reclamaban dios esta niña me estaba volviendo loco…. Entro en la cocina y me regalo una sonrisa yo le respondi con una igual …

Hola quieres comer conmigo… Claro no solo comer pero en este momento si.. – Si claro .. lo dijo sonrojándose a veces me encataria leer los pensamiento para saber el motivo de sus sonrojo, pero solo fui capas de acercarme a ella y rosar su mejilla para ganarme un sonrojo mas destacable y le dije.. Sabes q me gusta cuando te sonrojas te ves mas hermosa de lo q eres… -Dioos Edward q dices…. Solo lo dijo en una susurro pero me encanto … - Bueno señorita hoy sere su mayordomo venga y se sienta por aquí y ya le traigo su plato.. solo me regalo esa sonria q derretía todo en mi cuerpo pero fui y servi para nosotros….

Durante el tiempo que comíamos, hablamos de sus gustos, de los mios , la universidad, el trabajo, de mi familia y de la de ella lo cual me dio tristesa de q sus padres no vieran como ha progresado su hija pero no me importaba yo haría q mi familia la adorara y q ella no se sintiera sola.. cuando terminamos fuimos a la cocina ella empezó a lavar los platos y yo la ayude a organizar me dijo q no era justo q yo había cocinado y q ella no hiciera nada pero a mi no me importaba con tal de q fuera para ella , mi mundo estaba perfecto.. no nos dimos cuenta q había caído agua en el piso y en un momento de descuido Bella fue a colocar algo en la nevera y resvalo , pero en un movimiento rápido la pude coger antes de q se golpeara pero acercándola demasiado a mi cuerpo y no puede contenerme y la bese, fue como estar en el cielo sus labios eran suaves y su aliento era dulce, pensé q me rechazaría pero no lo hizo asi q intesifique mas el beso, ella subió sus manos a mi nuca y las enredo en mi cabello yo la tomaba por la cintura y trataba de acercarla mas a mi sertir cada curva de su cuerpo q solo pudo accionar mas el deseo q sentía por ella, mi lengua pidió permiso para entrar y ella sedio no pensé q su sabor me podría volver mas loco de lo q ya estaba por ella pero asi lo hizo , la acerque a la pared para acercarme mas si es q se podía, sus manos viajaron a mi pecho eran tan suave q sus roce hizo estragos en mi cuerpo mandando millones de descargas eléctricas, a regañadientes tuve q dejar sus labios pero me diriji a su cuello su respiración era errática al igual q la mia , bese su cuello y fui bajando hasta el comienzo de sus senos, mis manos lograron abrirse paso y los masaje sintiendo sus pezones erectos, cuando lo hice salió un sutil gemido q causo q mi erección palpitara mas y se incrementara mi deseo por ella, pero me detuvo aunq no con mucha fuerza de voluntad , sabia q si utilizaba mis armas de persuacion lograría hacerla mia pero no con ella no las utilizaría , ella decidiría cuando y yo seria su esclavo. Nos apartamos un poco para q nuestra respiración volviera a ser normal aunque yo veía en sus ojos el deseo y en los mios se reflejariia lo mismo, pero no quería obligarla a nada… - Bella disculpa si me … coloco un dedo en mis labios – Sssshhh caya no me pidas disculpa por favor , no sabes lo q de verdad sentí cuando me besastes… lo dijo bajando su cara y sonrojándose hasta alcanzar sus limites, yo por mi parte levante su rostro para poderla mirar – No bajes la mirada y no te averguenses no matastes a nadie solo nos besamos pero si quieres saber q sentí yo solo te puedo responder q no me sentí en este planeta… esa niña se sonrojo de talforma q parecía un tomate dioos eso podía ser posible ella sentía vergüenza – No quiero q pienses mal de mi Edward no suelo ser asi tan impulsiva

No pequeña a mi no me importa q lo seas y no voy a pensar mal de ti nunca ok .. ella tenia que confiar en mi y de eso me encargaría yo no pensaba mal yo tenia mi cabeza en sus besos, su cuerpo y en todo ella no podía pensar mas q en ella si q no quería q se avergonzara .

Creo q será mejor q vaya a acostarme gracias por la cena de verdad… solo pude darle una sonrisa lo cual me correspondió .. – Buenas noches y gracias por el beso me encanto … se puso de puntillas y me dios un beso pequeño y en eso salió corriendo y solo pude sentir el trancársela puerta de su cuarto, diosss esta niña me iba a volver loco como se le ocurria hacerme eso pero bueno me rei de mi mismo había logrado besarla dioss q beso su sabor era super esquisito y bueno en ese momento apague todo y fui a mi cuarto necesitaba con urgencia una ducha fría los estragos q causo Bella en mi cuerpo no se comparaban con ninguno q alguna vez sentí … Diosss esta niña iba a ser mi perdición …

10 Capitulo

Sensaciones y mi sentir

Cuando entre a la cocina y lo vi no pude impedir q mi mente viajara por ese cuerpo que estaba delante de mi tenia un mono de ejercicios y una franela señida al cuerpo sin mangas lo cual me daba de nuevo una vista a su escultural cuerpo, esta cocinando y olia bien me invito a q me sentara para servirme la cena , asi pasamos el tiempo entre anécdotas y comentarios pero todo era hermoso y agradable, cuando acabamos estábamos en la cocina de nuevo limpiando todo lo q habíamos utilizado, cuando fui a llevar lo q quedo de la salsa a la nevera resvale, claro mi torpeza no podía faltar en un momento tal especial y bueno lo único q pensé eran en el tortazo q me iba a dar al caer no me dio tiempo ni de meter las manos pero en eso momento solo sentí unos brazos q me agarraban fue una sensación de calor q nunca pensé en tener.

Cuando me di cuenta estaba a centímetros de su cara y al otro segundo sus labios estaba en los mios, no puedo describir el annelo q sentía de sus labios y los tenia junto a los mios , sentí el calor de su aliento cuando su lengua pidió permiso para enredarse con la mia lo acepte de inmediato solo quería sentir todo su cuerpo envolverse con el mio no podía evitar pensar eso cuando nuestro beso se intensifico solo nos separamos un poco para respirar pero sus labio siguieron la línea de mi mandibula, nos fuimos acercando a una pared q tenia detrás de mi y el se acerco mas , sentía su boca en mi cuello y sus manos me acercaban mas , también podía sentir su erección rosando mi intimidad , solo quería levantar mi piernas y enredarlas en su cintura y q me hiciera suya allí , cuando sus manos recorrieron mis senos ya endurecidos por el deseo y la pasión tuve q tomas toda mi fuerza de voluntadad para no hacerlo pero el no me ayudaba mucho cuando empezo a besar el comienzo de mis senos q sobresalían de la franela con la q andaba.

Me tomo mucho esfuerzo separarme de el porq de verdad quería seguir pero no podía me daba vergüenza q pensaría el ….- Bella disculpa si me … no pude dejarlo terminar el se estaba disculpando y no quería q lo hiciera asi q coloque mi dedo en sus labios – Sssshhh caya no me pidas disculpa por favor , no sabes lo q de verdad sentí cuando me besastes… de verdad cuando me beso me sentí en la gloria y aun mas mis pensamientos iban mas alla asi q tuve q bajar la mirada porq de verdad me daba vergüenza de lo que pasaba en mi mene – No bajes la mirada, y no te averguenses no matastes a nadie solo nos besamos pero si quieres saber q sentí yo solo te puedo responder q no me sentí en este planeta. Cuando dijo eso dios si el no se sentía en este planeta yo tampoco mi corazón palpitaba con fuerza y en mi vientre sentía un cosquilleo q nunca había sentido – No quiero q pienses mal de mi Edward no suelo ser asi tan impulsiva …. Pero el me hacia perderme en sus besos y su manos, pero también en su cuerpo dioss como quería sentir esa piel junto a la mia fundiéndonos.

- No pequeña a mi no me importa q lo seas y no voy a pensar mal de ti nunca ok … asi q le dije - Creo q será mejor q vaya a acostarme gracias por la cena , y tuve una determinación lo hacia y de eso no me arrepentiría asi q me pare de puntas y bese sus labios, pero luego sali corriendo como una niña de colegio q a cometido una travesura… esa noche dormi como nunca solo q ahora mis sueños eran mas intensos…

Pasamos cuatro días desde aquel beso y seguíamos solo con miradas furtivas y nada mas, me di cuenta de el salía un par de veces pero volvia y cuando regresaba se iba a su cuarto, yo siempre andaba por la casa y desde donde estuviese solo escuchaba su música la cual colocaba siempre, al cuaro dia salió como a eso de las 9 am yo estaba en la cocina y lo vi salir me sentí frustrada porq no sabia q hacer, pero bueno q mas asi q regrese a mi cuarto y me di un baño me puse un vestido q utilizaba en la casa era corto y de algodón muy comodo, y sali a la sala a ver una película al cabo de unas horas me quede dormida no se cuanto tiempo dormi pero en un momento me desperté por el roce de una mano en mi mejilla y me sobresalte , cuando me di cuenta de quien era me quede sin aliento por el rostro tan hermoso q vi, no dije nada solo me mordía el labio inferior..

Lo siento por haberte despertado pero no pude evitar acercarme y verte asi tan hermosa.. – se le veía apenado pero no me importo lo q si me importaba era q estaba a centímetros de el.

No te preocupes no me di cuenta de cuando me …. Me interrumpió cuando uno de sus dedos delineo mis labios , ese tacto envio a mi cuerpo millones de sensaciones q no supe definir solo puedo decir q corrian en mi cuerpo como si me estuvieran quemando, yo solo me incorpore y me acerque mas a el y no me contuve mas y lo bese con ternura , deseo y con pasión pero a la vez suave, el beso empezó suave , tierno pero después se torno apacionado abrazador solo sentía una de sus manos en mi espalda y la otra en la nuca tratando de acercarme mas yo por mi lado las tenia en su cuello con mis dedos enrredados en su cabello, nuestros labios se movían con confianza su lengua pidió permiso para trenzarse con la mi y yo sedi me deleitaba su sabor, sus manos fueron rosando toda mi espalda hasta llegar a mis caderas luego la subió y rozo mis senos los masajeaba por encima de la delgada tela de mi vestido haciendo q mis pesones se endurecieran tanto hasta el punto de doler pero de placer, lo deseaba tanto q mis manos deliberadamente viajaron hasta la orilla de su camisa y se la saque , solo escuche un gemido cuando roce con mis dedos rozaro todo su hermoso dorso, siempre besándonos cuando nos separamos para tomar un poco de aire el siguió con suaves besos por mi cuello, me cogió y me coloco en su regazo colocando cada una de mis piernas a cada lado de su caderas, gemi al sentir su erección rozar contra mi intimidad, deslizo uno de los tirantes de mi vestido y besaba mi hombro, subió dejando h6umedos besos desde mi hombro hasta mis labioos donde no los dejo, deslizo el otro tirante y libero mis senos no pude evitar gemir cuando con su boca tomo mi peson y lo empezó la mordisquear eran suaves pero demasiado exitantes , la otra mano viajo hacia mi muslo y fue acariciando todo la parte de mi piel expuesta hasta q llego a mi parte mas intima la roso con dos de sus dedos por encima de mi bikini se separo de mi labio y me sonrio solo dijo – Estas muy humeda me encanta… solte otro gemido cuando volvió a rosar mi intimida haciendo a un lado mi bikini rozo con su dedo mi clítoris haciendo me jadear yo solo me frotada contra su mano me tenia muy exitada deslizo uno de sus dedo hacia el interior de mi vagina, ya estaba perdiendo todo mi control yo solo podía acariciar su dorso, se separo de mi y como pudo se levanto conmigo encima, yo por mi parte enrede mis manos a su cuello y mis pierna su cintura, me llevo a su cuarto y me coloco con delicadeza en la cama termino de quitar mi vestido dejándome solo con mi bikini , me incorpore y empece a desabrochar su jeans siguiendo con mi labios la línea desde su ombligo hasta su bóxer, lo eschuche jadear nuestras lenguas danzaban fue bajando por todo mi cuello dejando besos hasta q llego amis senos q con su boca los devoro, los lamia, mordisqueaba y besaba , yo me arqueba y mi humedad intimidad palpitaba con deseo, asi siguió esa línea hasta llegar a mi vientre me dio un pequeño mordisco en mis caderas antes de quitarme la única prenda q me separaban de el la fue rodando con sus dientes, cuando ya no la tenia puesta fue mordisqueando desde mis tobillos hasta mis muslos yo gemia fuerte y me miraba con esa sonrisa dio un tierno beso en mi entrada haciendo q arquear mas la espalda mientras el comenzaba a besar y lamer haciendome gemir, sin poder deteneme lleve mis manos y las enterre en su cabello, yo estaba disfrutando, que sus caricias. Su lengua se deslizo hasta entrar en mi interior tenuemente mientras yo apretaba y jalaba su cabello.

-Edward-, gemi y pareció como si mi gemido lo hubiera activado porq, aumentó su trabajo mientras yo repetía su nombre, deslizo uno de sus dedos y comenzó a moverlo dentro y fuera mientras su lengua acariciaba mi clítoris, me vine en su boca, sin darme tregua el no paro mientras ya yo no soportaba mas... lo jale como pude ya no aguantaba mas lo necesitaba dentro de mi … Baje su bóxer y lo recosté a la cama el intento alarme pero no se lo permiti fui bajando dejando besos regados por todo su dorso hasta q llegue a donde mas deseaba, tome su miembro en mi mano y le di una lamida como si fuera una chupeta y a su vez Edward solto un gemido yo segui introduciéndolo en mi boca haciéndolo gemir mi nombre…. Bella por favor ya no me tortures mas… Me jalo fuerte sin hacerme daño pero lo suficiente para quedar sentda encima de el tome su miembro hasta colocarlo justo en la entrada de mi intimidad, el no aguanto mas y se introdujo en mi con un enviste fuerte q me aranco un grito de deseo, y las corrientes eléctrica las sentía en todo mi cuerpo al sentir como toda su erección me llenaba. Me comence a mover suavemente mientras acariciaba su pecho, Edward llevo sus manos a mis pechos de nuevo y dejo q me moviera a mi antojo haciéndolo jadear y necesitarme más.

El se levanto para poder alcanzar mis pechos mientras yo lo sentía en mi interior, el me besaba cada uno de mis pezones mientras yo enrollara las manos en su cabellos, me encorve para encontrar sus labios y volvió a recostarlo la cama. Me movia lentamente mientras Edward deslizo una de sus manos para alcanzar mi clítoris, con cada movimiento q yo daba el me acariciaba haciéndome gemir y morderme su labio para no gritar de placer.

Me apolle del pecho de Edward mientras aumentaba el ritmo haciéndolo frenético, el me ayudo sosteniéndome de las cadera y alzando su cuerpo, temble sobre el mientras llegaba mi orgasmo y el gemía y llegaba al mismo se tiempo q tumbe sobre Edward me besaba suavemente en mis mejillas , mis labios y mi cuello, simplemente en silencio tratando de acompasar nuestras respiraciones… el por fin hablo..

Eres tan hermosa, tan dulce, deseaba tanto este momento de tenerte aquí entre mis brazos y no dejarte escapar.. sus palabras eran tan hermosas y me apretaba en sus brazos me sentía segura querida pero no sabia q esperar después de lo q había pasado y inconcientemente levante mi rostro para perderme en es verde ipnotico q eran sus ojos y de mis labios salio algo q no pensé decirle en ese momento… - TE QUIERO NO ME DEJES … al mismo tiempo q fueron pronunciadas escondi mi rostro en su pecho sonrojándome hasta lo imposible, el tomo mi rostro …. – Pequeña mirame por favor no te escondas si… no tuve opción y lo mire … - No me escondas tu rostro por favor he subsistido sin el estos cuatro días y casi muero , pequeña yo también te quiero demasiado y no te voy a dejar nunca, ok …. Después de eso solo le pude sonreir y me acurruque en sus brazos para asi lograr dormirme escuchando su corazón y su respiración…


	4. Chapter 4

11 Capitulo

Es hermosa

Edward

Estaba desesperado y molesto conmigo mismo parecíamos dos adolecentes q se gustaban y q solo se veían y ya está, sin decirse ni una sola palabra, así habíamos pasado estos cuatro largos días para mí era una eternidad porq solo la veía de lejos y nada mas salía para regresar al rato, ponía música para calmarme o para así sentir menos pesada mi desesperación, pero no aguantaba más o hacia algo o hacia algo, entre mi desesperación y la actitud de ella no me quedaba otra q huir, hoy era diferente ya q necesitábamos comida no huía de mi tortura solo iba a comprar víveres, así q me dispuse a ir solo la vi en la cocina y ni se molesto en voltear, así q salí y me dirigí al supermercado estando allí sonó mi celular me estaba llamando el monstruito de mi hermana..

Hola enana como esta todo….. – No no no no Edward Cullen no me vengas con como esta todo, q ha pasado y procura decirme algo bueno mira q te deje en bandeja de plata todo como para q lo arruines estamos... No supe porq pero algo sabia esta niña q me respondía así, a parte no se porq pero me parecía q esta enana tenia dones síquicos, y muchas veces daba miedo o será que Bella la había llamado o había ido a la casa mientras yo salía no sabia así q me dispuse a contestarle con otra pregunta….- Q ha pasado de que ¨? – Hay Edward por dios es tan difícil q me respondas con quien más con Bella por favor están juntos, ya son novios, o aun están en eso.. dime.. dime ..por favor no me tengas en ascuas… Esta enana si q tenia imaginación ella creía q todo era fácil, ella pensaba q todo se hacía por arte de magia diooosss entre lo loca q esta y su insistencia y aparte mi situación con Isabella ya no sabía q hacer pero tenía q ser pronto… Enana no ha pasado nada, creo q yo no le gusto, tal vez simplemente me quiere para q sea su amigo…. Aunque con ese beso q nos dimos en la cocina no pareció molestarle creo q también le había gustado diiooooosss porq las mujeres son tan difíciles….. EDUWARD ANTHONY CULLEN cómo es posible eso llevas casi una semana solo con Bella y no has hecho nada ni siquiera un beso por DIOSSS ES QUE QUIERES QUE TE LO EXPLIQUE COMO HACERLO O TE LO GRAFICO MEJOR….. definitivo mi hermana se cayó de la cuna muchas veces por q estaba más loca d lo q pensaba y para colmo casi me deja sin tímpano… -Alice , hermanita, enana por favor no grites q me degastes sordo y cálmate no creas q yo estoy muy bien por esta situación pero por favor déjame a mi ver como resuelvo mi situación estamos, no me tiene q graficar nada huyyyyy no quiero ni imaginar q puedes enseñarme …. – Mira Edward Cullen procura ponerte creativo porq yo quiero tener a Bella como mi hermana y cuñada y aparte quiero tener sobrinitos estamos es muy difícil hacerte entender eso… DIOS ESE MONSTRUITO ME IBA SACAR CANAS … MARY ALICE CULLEN por el amor de todo lo q es sagrado apenas le he dado un beso y ya tu quieres sobrinos definitivo tu estas para manicomio…. – No se hermanito ponte creativo y punto así q te dejo para q hagas tus cositas… esto último lo dijo con una sonrisita q me dio un escalofríos porq sabia bien q cuando hacia eso no se podía esperar nada bueno de eso…. Así termine de hacer las compra y después de haber pagado me dirigía a mi carro y me fui directo al departamento. Cuando llegue ella estaba dormida pase directo a la cocina y guarde todo desde allí la veía y se veía tan hermosa , su rostro , sus labios, su cuerpo tenía un vestido corto y me imagino q se había removido algo allí donde dormía ya q este solo cubría lo necesario y dejaba mucho a la imaginación, se veía tan sexy q no lograba dejar de pensar de cómo se sentiría recorrer su cuerpo con mi manos y con mis labios dios era irresistible, era mi diosa, solo de pensarlo me provoco una erección , dios esta niña me estaba convirtiendo en un pervertido y me descolocaba y volvía trizas mi autocontrol con ese cuerpo tan sensual, así q no me di cuenta en q momento había empezado a caminar hacia ella si no hasta q llegue y me senté a un lado sin detenerme roce su mejilla, se sentía tan sedosa su piel , tan delicada, cuando lo hice se removió y se despertó le dije - Lo siento por haberte despertado pero no pude evitar acercarme y verte así tan hermosa.. No soy hermosa, tan sexy, tan linda no encontraba en mi cerebro la palabra exacta para describirla

- No te preocupes no me di cuenta de cuando me …. No se porq pero no pude frenar lo q mi cuerpo deseaba así q sin permiso una de mis manos se alzo y le delinea los labios y en ese momento por donde mis dedos rosaron sus labios corrió millares de sensaciones se parecía a las corriente eléctrica, así q cuando ella se incorporo por completo yo pensé q se sentiría ofendida y jamás me espere lo q sucedió a continuación, ella atrapo ms labios con los suyos pero en ellos había deseo, ternura, pasión y un sinfín de sentimientos q no lograba describir, si q cuando el beso comenzó fue suave , pero al mismo tiempo demandante cuando se apasionado y abrazador ya yo había colocado mis manos en su espalda y la otra en cuello para acercarla más a mí, ella por su lado las tenía en mi cuello con sus pequeños dedos enredados en mi cabello, nuestros labios se movían con confianza mi lengua pidió permiso para saboreararla y ella no se opuso a esto me deleite con su sabor, mis manos codiciosas fueron rosando toda mi espalda hasta llegar a sus caderas luego subí y me deleite rozando sus senos los fui recorriendo con mis manos por encima de la delgada tela del vestido haciendo q sus pezones se endurecieran tanto q mi deseo aumento y mi erección empezó a doler, y más aun cuando esas pequeñas manos quitaron mi camisa no pude reprimir el gemido q me provoco esa acción y menos aun al sentir el roce de sus dedos en mi piel me estaba torturando .

Cuando nuestros labios se separaron un poco para tomar aire no pude resistirme de saborear su piel así q me dirigí a su cuello y así mismo la levante y la coloque en mi regazo para q sus piernas quedaran a cada lado de mis caderas y q ella sintiera lo q con sus besos y con su caricias había provocado en mí, lo cual fue lo mejor porq cuando mi erecto miembro sintió su humedad ella no ocultar lo q sintió y pude escuchar el sensual gemido q broto de sus labios

Deslice mis manos por las tiras de su vestido y fui besando sus hombros su dulce sabor y sus estremecimientos lo sentía en mis labios, fui dejando húmedos besos desde su hombro hasta sus labios donde no los deje, ya cuando me retire un poco para admirarla pero no pude resistirme más y tome pezón y lo empecé a mordisquear suavemente pero con mucho ímpetu para excitarla mas aun y así me gane un gemido más fuerte, pero mi otra mano no se quedo tranquila y la dirigí hacia su muslo y la acaricie deleitándome con la textura tan suave de su piel expuesta hasta q llegue a la parte más deseada para así rosarla con mis dedos por encima de su diminuto bikini q ya estaba tan humedecido, deseaba arrancarlo, pero solo le sonreí y le dije – Estas tan húmeda tan lista me encanta y mi recompensa fue un gemido y hay no aguante hice a un lado esa parte q la separaba de mis dedos y torture la parte más sensible haciéndola jadear de placer, y complaciendo al verla tan excitada y frotándose contra mi mano deslice uno de mis dedos hacia el interior de mi vagina, yo ya no aguantaba quería tomarla allí y q la calidez de su humedad rodeara mi erección .

Me separe de ella y levantándola ella rodeo mi cintura con más fuerza y la lleve a su cuarto y la coloque con delicadeza en la cama termine de quitarle el vestido dejándola solo con ese diminuto bikini ella se levanto y me desabrocho los jeans y fue besando y lamiendo desde mi ombligo hasta la línea donde se encontraba mi bóxer dios me sentía en la gloria sus labios me excitaba de sobremanera no pude reprimir el fuerte gemido y mucho menos prohibirme jadear esa niña iba a hacer mi muerte, así q no pude mas y la volví a acostar la bese con toda la pasión q sentía y fui bajando por su cuello dejando besos hasta q llegue a sus senos q con mi boca los devore, los lamia, mordisqueaba y besaba , ella me ofreció una mejor postura cuando arqueo así q seguí por todo su plano estomago y vientre di un pequeño mordisco a cada lado de sus cadera saboreando esa piel tan exquisita hasta q llegue a mi destino y antes de quitarle la única prenda q tenia quise torturarla un poco y quitarla con los dientes fue la mejor opción y así fui mordisqueando desde sus tobillos hasta sus muslos embriagándome con sus gemido por el placer q le estaba causando mis caricias, sonreí cuando llegue a su intimidad y le di un tierno beso en su entrada haciendo q arqueara mas la espalda mientras yo comenzaba a besar y lamer haciéndola gemir, ella llevo sus manos y las enterró en mi cabello, estaba extasiado por la reacción q le causaba eso significaba q disfrutaba estaba. Mi lengua se deslizo hasta entrar en su interior tenuemente deleitándome con su esencia , con su almíbar… cuando la escuche mi nombre mezclado con un gemido fue lo máximo, jamás ame mas mi nombre q en este momento que en sus labios era como tocar el cielo…. Eso fue mi perdición porq no aguante mas y aumente mi labor deslice uno de mis dedos y comenzó a moverlo dentro y fuera mientras mi lengua acariciaba su clítoris, y en ese momento sentí como sus paredes se contraían alrededor de mi dedo y fue cuando su orgasmos llego y termino en mi boca bebí todos sus jugos pero aun con mi dedo dentro de ella torturándola viendo como se estremecía así q no previne lo q paso ella bajo mi bóxer y me recostó a la cama intente halarla pero no me lo permitió fue bajando dejando besos regados por todo mi dorso hasta q llego a donde más deseaba q llegara, tomo mi miembro en sus mano y le dio una lamida como si fuera una chupeta yo solté un gemido ya q no me esperaba q hiciera eso me estaba torturando de la misma manera siguió introduciéndolo en su boca haciéndome gemir su nombre no aguante mas y le dije…. Bella por favor ya no me tortures mas… pero volvió a pasar su lengua desde la base hasta la punta y no lo soporte la jale fuerte sin hacerle daño pero lo suficiente para quedar sentada encima de mí, ella tomo mi miembro hasta colocarlo justo en la entrada de su intimidad, no logre contenerme y la envestí con fuerza para mi sorpresa dio un gritito ahogado y lleno de de deseo, y esas sensaciones iguales a las corrientes eléctrica las empecé a sentir entre nuestros cuerpos comenzó a moverse suavemente mientras acariciaba mi pecho, yo lleve mis manos a sus pechos de nuevo y deje llevase el ritmo haciéndome jadear y necesitarla más

Me levante para poder alcanzar sus pechos mientras me enterraba mas en ella , le besaba cada uno de sus pezones mientras se encorvo para encontrar mis labios y volvió a recostarme en la cama. Se movía lentamente mientras yo deslice una de mis manos para alcanzar su clítoris, con cada movimiento q ella daba yo le acariciaba haciéndola gemir y morderse su labio para no gritar de placer. Se apoyo en mi pecho mientras aumentaba el ritmo haciéndolo frenético, yo la ayudo sosteniéndola de las cadera y alzando su cuerpo, tembló encima de mi mientras llegaba su orgasmo y yo gemía al llegar a el más exquisito clímax al mismo tiempo q ella se tumbo en mi pecho yo besaba suavemente sus mejillas , sus labios y su cuello, simplemente en silencio tratando de acompasar nuestras respiraciones y le dije

-Eres tan hermosa, tan dulce, deseaba tanto este momento de tenerte aquí entre mis brazos y no dejarte escapar. No era mentira la deseaba y la amaba ella era todo estos días para mi habían sido la peor de las torturas, ella levanto ese hermoso rostro y me hipnotizo con la mirada más dulce, con esos orbes achocolatados q me derretían cada vez q los miraba y de esos dulces labios salió una de las frases más hermosas q jamás olvidare...- TE QUIERO NO ME DEJES… cuando dijo esto su rosto se torno muy rojo y lo escondió porq se escondía¨? Será q no quería decirlo¨? Será que no lo sentía 'y se arrepentía de haber estado conmigo¨? Pero eso no podía ser así sus ojos me decían lo contrario, su cuerpo también , por eso le suplique – Pequeña mírame por favor no te escondas si… no podía privarme de su hermosura, ella había sido mía, dios de verdad era mía y no quería q me impidiera verla por todo de lo q es sagrado ella era lo más importante … - No me escondas tu rostro por favor he subsistido sin él estos cuatro días y casi muero , pequeña yo también te quiero demasiado y no te voy a dejar nunca, ok …. No podía decirle q la amaba tenía miedo, y si no era suficiente para ella , no le dije q la amaba pero si la quería y pero me faltaba valor para decirle q la amaba… ella me regalo una de sus preciosas sonrisas y se acurruco en mis brazos q estaba dispuestos para ella así q la abrace y deje q mi mente sucumbiera por este sueño tan hermoso donde me sentía completo porq la tenía a ella en mis brazos…

12 Capitulo

Un sueño y una realidad a la vez

Edward

Cuando desperté fue la tarde más hermosa, era difícil de describir porq la tenía a ella aquí en mis brazos, ella se encontraba sobre mi pecho, la carita de mi niña se encontraba relajada, en paz y tenia preciosa sonrisa dibujada en sus carnosos labios q me derretían, yo trazaba círculos en su espalda descubierta, su piel tan tersa, tan cálida y a la vez tan blanca, mis manos se sentían en una nube sobre su piel, su calor y su aroma a fresa y fresias me envolvían. Me sentía tan feliz que no quería moverme, ella era tan hermosa y pequeña que no podía evitar mirarla, yo tenía q haber hecho algo bueno para q dios me mandara un ángel tan bello y la única condición q tenia era protegerla, cuidarla y amarla más de lo q lo hacía, tuve q hacer un gran esfuerzo para apartarme de mi pequeña pero tenía q levantarme así q lo hice, necesitaba hacer algo para q comiera, así q me levante y busque mis bóxer y un pantalón para ir a la cocina.

Le hice unas tostadas con mantequilla de maní y un poco de jugo de naranja , como cuando fui al súper compre unas fresas entonces coloque algunas en la bandeja y me fui de nuevo al cuarto llevándome la bandeja y así despertarla para que comiera, cuando entre y coloque la bandeja en la mesa, fui y me subí a la cama roce una de sus mejillas , ella medio se removió per no despertó, pero no me detuve y empecé a darle pequeños besos en su espalda para ver su reacción a mi niña se le dibujo una sonrisita de picardía tan hermosa q no pude resistir y la voltee entre mis brazos y la bese con pasión pero con ternura a la vez , cuando nos separamos por falta de aire le dije…

Buenas tardes preciosa... – Buenas tardes... lo dijo aun con esa sonrisa de picardia q tiene el poder de robarme el aliento, desbocar mi corazón y quebrantar mi auto control... dios esta niñaa va a ser mi muerte…

Espero que hayas dormido bien y tengas hambre por q te traje algo... mientras se lo decía no podía evitar comérmela con la mirada su cuerpo solo estaba cubierta por la delgada tela de la sabana asi q no soporte mas y la envolví en mis brazos.

Bueno si dormí como nunca , pero no tengo hambre precisamente de comida… esto lo decía enterrando su rostro en mi pecho sonrojándose como nunca, yo no lo podía creer solo podía reír ella me estaba pidiendo q la volviera a hacer mía, ósea definitivo yo estaba en el cielo pero eso no me lo tenía q decir yo solo quería tomarla y enterrarme en ella pero no necesitaba comer algo sabia q no lo había hecho y ya eran como las cinco además quería consentirla mucho y quería hacerle algo especial así q….

No señorita yo tampoco tengo hambre de comida si no de ti… ella se sonrojo aun mas si es q eso era posible... pero tenemos q tomar algo si y luego te consedo lo q tu quieras ok… en ese momento cuando le decía esto su estomago gruño y ambos reimos, su risa era como música para mi asi q… - Creo q estomago no esta deacuerdo contigo y creo q opina lo mismo q yo.

Bueno creo q tienes razón pero después quiero mi postre… diooosss eso lo dijo de una forma endemoniadamente sensual, yo trague grueso por ella estaba haciendo q mi poco control se fuera al mismísimo demonio, ella le causo gracia mi reacción porq soltó algunas risitas para luego acercarse a mí y darme un pequeño beso y con su pequeño dedo roso mi pecho, eso solo fue un roce pero como ya estaba grave y logro arrancarme un gemido… y luego se rio y dijo…

Bueno si es mejor q comamos algo antes de q pierda en control… ella iba a perder el control, no no ella estaba haciendo mierda mi poco control... definitivo esta niña no solo iba a ser mi perdición si no mi muerte también.

Bella

Así siguieron pasando los días en nuestras dos semanas juntos ya yo no dormía en mi cuarto, Edward prácticamente me raptaba todos los días a su habitación , hoy en la noche llegaría Alice pero no sabíamos a q hora así q decidimos aprovechar el tiempo q teníamos a sola , salimos y fuimos al juzgado tenia q hacerlo si quería q James pasara una temporada larga en la cárcel y q después de eso lo deportaran a su país para q así ya no me hiciera más daño, y bueno después del juicio el juez le dio 18 años de cárcel sin derecho a fianza ya q no solo intento violarme si no que también me agredió físicamente, me alegre de eso porq sabia q no volvería a verlo después que saliera.

Cuando salimos del juzgado nos dirigimos a un restaurante q me encantaba "La Bella Italia", comimos unos raviolis y estuvimos hablando de todo como ya era viernes decidimos q mañana saldríamos con Alice y Jasper a alguna discoteca pero en eso llamaron a Edward y tuvimos q interrumpir nuestros planes…

Edward Cullen buenas tardes…. al otro lado del teléfono me imagino que era alguien q a el le daba mucha alegría escuchar ya q se le dibujo una sonrisa y sus ojos estaban brillando de una manera muy peculiar, no se me sentí excluida y no entendía porq hasta q me nombro " Si estoy aquí en un restaurante con mi novia " y luego le preguntaron que iba a hacer mañana a lo cual le respondió … Nolo se aun pero estábamos planeando ir a una discoteca con Alice y Jasper que vienes y te recojo en el aeropuerto o q ¨? … q era q venia de muy lejos esta persona o eran sus padre casi no habíamos hablado de nuestras familias pero si sabia q el tenia dos hermanos uno era Alice y el otro era un chico no se porq nunca me dijo el nombre pero yo tampoco se lo pregunte… el me saco de mis pensamientos cuando dijo Ok yo te recojo en el aeropuerto y ahí vemos ok y colgó la llamada...

Amor quien era¨? Claro si puedo saberlo... – Mi niña tu puedes saberlo todo de mi era mi hermano Emmet y me dijo q mañana viene a visitarnos, viene el con su esposa Rosalie y bueno quiere q lo vayamos a recoger al aeropuerto q dice te animas¨?

Q diooosss Edward como no voy a querer es tu hermano además me encantaría conocerlo y bueno así aprovechamos y hacemos algo mañana en la noche… esa idea me encantaba Alice estaría feliz y bueno al fin conocería a su hermano y eso me alegraba.

Después q pagamos la cuenta nos dirigimos al departamento, cuando llegamos el estaciono el auto y lo rodeo me abrió la puerta y me tendió su mano para yo agarrarla y cuando lo hice me jalo y me pego a su cuerpo para dame un beso q me dejo sin respiración y luego me separo de él para mirarme con esos ojos esmeraldas q me derretían hasta los huesos… - Vamos quiero estar lo q nos queda tiempo a solas para disfrutarte, consentirte y saborearte… Lo dijo de la forma más sexy q pudo decirlo q me quito un gemido y me hizo sonrojar tanto q podían ponerme como una luz de navidad… así q subimos y yo no quise esperar ha q llegáramos a nuestra habitación….

Me estreche más contra su cuerpo, y le di pequeños besos, podía sentir el efecto que estaba teniendo en él, deje sus labios y me dedique a dejar besos húmedos en su cuello, cuando bese su manzana de Adam lo escuche soltar un gruñido.

-Bella…-dijo como advertencia. Yo sonreí ante el hecho de saber que lo estaba volviendo loco.

-Edward?—pregunte dándole mi mejor sonrisa. Antes de ocuparme de los botones de su camisa

-Que estás haciendo Bella…-dejo la frase inconclusa cuando tome sus labios en los míos.

-Edward…-dije mordiéndome el labio inferior—te quiero saborear y disfrutar como tú quieres conmigo…

Edward se me quedo mirando tratando de coordinar sus pensamientos me imagino….

Tú me has disfrutado o no es así¨?... – Si pero quiero saborearte completamente…. No pude reprimir una sonrisita traviesa cuando lo sentí tragar grueso….

. Lo tome de la mano y lo lleve hasta el sofá.. Edward me miro con esos ojos verdes q me derretían y lo vi sonreírse y gemir por mi acción…

-Bella, amor que te propones?—me pregunto tratando de descifrar lo q quería … yo deseaba hacerlo en cada rincón de este apartamento no se porq pero me parecía de lo más sexy y erótico..

Me quite mis sandalias y me senté sobre él, con mis piernas a cada lado de su cintura… - Amor cuidado con lo q deseas….

-Sí, se lo q deseo y quiero estar contigo aquí y ahora Edward, y de ahora en adelante quiero que cuando nos sentemos en este lugar, tengamos solo dulces y sexys recuerdos y momentos hemos compartido juntos durante estas dos semanas solos

Con cuidado tome el borde su camiseta y empecé a halarla para sacársela, nuestros ojos estaban encerrados mis chocolates en sus verdes, durante todo el tiempo que mis manos se desasían de su ropa. Edward con mucha suavidad me beso los labios, mientras con sus manos acariciaba mi estomago y el borde de mis pechos cuando me quito la mía.

Empezó a darme pequeños besos, en la nariz, la frente, las mejillas y los labios. Mientras sus manos se encargaban de soltar mi sujetador. Ninguno de los dos decía nada, solo nos mirábamos y eso bastaba para saber que sentía el otro. Sus besos empezaron a viajar hacia el sur de mi cuerpo, pasando por mi cuello y mis hombros. Cuando llego a mis pechos, tomo uno en su boca para dejar que su lengua jugara haciendo círculos en mi pezón, mientras su otra mano tomaba el otro y con sus dedos índice y pulgar lo hacía rodar. Yo deje escapar un jadeo mientras arqueaba mi espalda.

Así empezó a dejar besos húmedos por mi pecho mientras sus manos se ocupaban de mi falda. Sus ojos ya se habían vuelto de un tono más oscuro, me miro de manera q debería ser ilegal, no importaba las veces que ya me había visto desnuda, cada vez que me miraba de esa manera no podía evitar sonrojarme.

Eres excesivamente hermosa para tu propia seguridad - me dijo con voz ronca.

Me tomo y me giro para quedar encima de mí y fu deslizándose hasta q con sus manos quito mi falda, tomo uno de mis pies y empezó a besarlo subiendo por mis tobillos, mis pantorrillas y mis muslos, inhalo profundamente cuando llego a mi húmedo centro.

Bella, necesito probarte…-me dijo mirándome a los ojos, yo solo pude asentir no confiaba en mi voz.

Sus dedos separaron mi húmedos labios y sentí su lengua recorrer los pliegue, no pude evitar mover mis caderas cuando mordió suavemente mi clítoris.

Edward... gemí cuando su lengua empezó a embestirme mientras su pulgar se frotaba en círculos contra la parte más sensible de mi intimidad.

Lloriqueé cuando su lengua abandono mi interior. Pero rápidamente fue reemplazada por sus hábiles dedos. Mientras dos de sus dedos me embestían, su boca se ocupaba de succionar y morder mi clítoris, pronto sentí como mi orgasmo llegaba …

- Edward! - grite una vez que mi cuerpo se vio sacudido por temblores de placer

-Te amo - me dijo era la primera vez q me lo decía y yo no podía soportar mas así q lo atraje hasta mis labios y se lo dije…

- Así como yo te amo a ti—le repetí contra sus labios respondiéndole lo que él había dicho hace unos minutos.

Edward estaba recostado contra mí pero sostenía la mayor parte de su peso en sus brazos, mientras acariciaba mi cuello con su nariz.

-Estas segura que quieres hacerlo aquí ?—me dijo mientras ponía la punta de su erección en mi entrada, deje escapar un jadeo.

-Si, Edward. –le dije antes de besarlo nuevamente, su besos eran tan dulces y excitante q ya no aguantaba quería q ya estuviera dentro de mí.

-Mírame, Bella—me dijo de manera exigente

Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron finalmente, sentí que entraba muy lentamente, haciéndome sufrir, cuando estuvo completamente dentro de mí, espero unos segundos….

Edward por favor …. Le dije porq me estaba torturando

Luego lentamente empezó a empujar dentro de mí. Yo jadeaba y gemía cada vez que nuestras caderas se encontraban, sentía que nuestros cuerpos encajaban como piezas de rompecabezas. Él había sido creado para mí y yo para él.

-Oh.. Bella no sabes cuánto te amo.. Lo dijo entre jadeos y eso fue mi detonante con esto sentí mis paredes contraerse a su alrededor y sentí su cuerpo responder a esto, emitiendo pulsaciones dentro de mi mientras se descargaba.

Luego de recuperar el aliento, rodo y me tomo en sus brazos, dándome pequeños besos..

-Isabella Marie Swan, no tienes idea de todo lo q te amo … eres mi perdición - me dijo abrazándome mas fuerte…

-Se lo mucho que yo te amo y tú me vuelves loca - le replique besándole el hombro.

-Eso es comparar un árbol con todo un bosque—me dijo antes de cubrirnos con una colcha q reposaba en uno de los brazos del sofá..

Así sucumbimos en los brazos del Morfeo y en los brazos del hombre q amaba….


	5. Chapter 5

13 Capitulo

Oh… por todo lo q es Santo… q vergüenza

Alice

Ya eran como las siete de la noche mi caballero ósea Jazz estaba terminando de guardar algunas cosas de la mudanza ya q se iba conmigo a vivir al departamento, claro después de q había dejado a mi hermanito allí con Bells por dos semanas, ellos no pensarían q yo iba a vivir sola con ellos dos muy acaramelados mientras yo tenía a mi Jazz solito o si¨? Bueno no se igual les guste o no yo me iba con él para allá…. Fui sacada de mis pensamientos cuando Jasper me dijo... Q estará maquinando esa cabecita, porq tienes una sonrisa q da miedo pequeña… me lo dijo dándome un pequeño beso en los labios diooosss este hombre me desarmaba…. Nada mi amor q voy a estar maquinando naaaddddaaaa sabes q yo soy un angelito…. – Si seguro…mas bien no un demonio disfrazado de ángel….- Jasper Whitlock Hale q acabas de decir…. Se lo dije con el ceño fruncido claro sin estar enojada con el no podía me conocía demasiado bien… -Qqqqqq dije pequeña sabes q es así pero igual te amo... – Yo también mi Jazz pero bueno es mejor q salgamos ya vamos pasamos por la pizzería y compramos una pizza familiar y luego vamos al departamento a darle una supresa a los chicos… esto lo dije tomando su mano y subiéndonos al carro….

Después de q pasamos por la pizzería nos dirigimos al departamento y bueno cuando llegamos vimos desde abajo q todas la luces estaban apagadas, pero el auto de Bells y Edward estaban allí así q subí y abrí la puerta cuando prendí la luz de la sala me lleve la mayor de las sorpresa... estaba mi hermano con Bella desnudos en el sofá del apartamento pero como no lo pude evitar por la sorpresa pegue un grito el cual los sobresalto… DIOOOOSSSSS NO SE PUDIERON LIMITAR A LA HABITACION MIS CASTOS OJOS… lo hice tapándome los ojos….

Bella

Después q Edward y yo hicimos el amor nos quedamos dormidos y fuimos sobresaltados por un grito q nos espabilo – DIOOOOSSSSSS NO SE PUDIERON LIMITAR A SU HABITACION MIS CASTOS OJOS….- Madre de todo lo q es santo es Alice y Jasper que estaban en el inicio de la sala dios mío q vergüenza no solo q estábamos desnudos sino también todas nuestras ropas estaban en el suelo, diooosss no lo podía creer y para colmo mi sonrojo no me ayudaba pero igual amaba a su hermano…

- Alice… es...te… diooosss… no podía articular nada coherente así q me limite a utilizar mi sarcasmo y ni modo… - Hay por favor Alice no es mucho más de lo q tú has hecho con Jasper o me equivoco… no podía creerlo ni yo misma lo q estaba diciendo pero los temblores q sentía era por la risa de Edward q me movían y termine por reírme yo también

-Por favor si quieren se pueden vestir o mejor vayan a vestirse… - Ok está bien Enana pero si nos das cinco minutos creo q podemos levantarnos…. Edward no dejaba de reírse pero era verdad lo q le decía si ellos seguían allí yo no me iba a levantar ni Edward tampoco así q salieron por la puerta no sin antes decir algo…

- Ok Edward pero date prisa y tu niña a ver si no se te pegan las malas cosas de mi hermano creo q estas aprendiendo mal…. Lo dijo como si estuviera enojada….

Nos levantamos y nos vestimos no sin antes decirle a Edward q estaba avergonzada… - Tranquila amor la enana esta simplemente bromeando ella no está molesta ni nada además después q le dijiste lo q le dijiste te vergüenza puedo creerlo No podía creerlo¨? Aggg simplemente me limite como una niña a sacarle la lengua pero él en respuesta me tomo por la cintura y me pego a el arrancándome un bajo gemido y dándome un beso demasiado profundo q me dejo sin aliento…

De…ja de…. Hacer….me es…eso porq no respondo y la enana esta vez si se va a enojar si nos vuelve a conseguir aquí desnudos porq me provocas una combustión en el cuerpo y no soy capaz de razonar… - Huyyyyy como quiero estar cuando explotes debido a esa combustión pero será después de q ellos se duerman bueno mejor lo dejamos con después….

Eres imposible y creído sabes…. –No me importa pero así me amas no¨?.. Solo logre sacarle la lengua otra vez porq en ese momento tocaron la puerta y del otro lado una muy desesperada Alice estaba taconeando el piso

Sera posible q podamos pasar para hoy niños o mejor nos vamos….

Por favor Alice deja la lloradera q no estamos haciendo nada no nos mandaste a vestir, bueno eso es lo q estamos haciendo...

Edward le dijo eso mientras yo me separaba de él y me dirigía a la puerta a abrirles para q no se molestara mas, así que pasaron ellos venían con algunas maletas y con una pizza q colocaron en la mesa y luego se fueron al cuarto de Alice a poner sus maletas, cuando llegaron a la cocina ya estábamos Edward y yo en ella, así q cuando entraron en ella nos sentamos a comer y a hablar…

Por cierto enana mañana vamos al aeropuerto a… Alice interrumpió a Edward para decir una de las suyas...

Q no me digan q me van a dejar el apartamento para mí y para jazz…. Será eso posible… No lo podía creer esta enana parecía una niña pequeña saltando en la silla…

No enana nada q ver porq ya nosotros hemos perdido muchas clases y yo le debo a Jane sus vacaciones aaaahh y por cierto tu vas a ser mi secretaria por esas dos semanas q Jane se ausente y no quiero replicas entendido….

Eso no es justo yo fui la q arregle todo para q ustedes estuvieran estas dos semanas juntos eso no se vale… eso lo hizo haciendo un puchero se veía tan graciosa q no pude evitar reírme…

No si es justo y ya punto y por cierto nosotros no vamos a viajar lo q vamos a hacer al aeropuerto es buscar a Emmet q llega mañana y hoy se nos antojaba ir a una discoteca claro si es q quieres no…

Viene mi hermanito JUPIIII …

La enana se puso a aplaudir y a saltar creo q le daba mucho gusto q su hermano llegara y a mí también la alegría q se le notaba a Edward era especial, y bueno también era mi alegría ya q los veía contentos a ellos, en ese momento hablo por fin Jasper q no había dicho absolutamente nada de verdad este niño era súper tranquilo...

Ey Edward no sabes si Rose viene con Emmet ¨? El chico rubio le pregunto a Edward pero yo no sabía por mi ángel había pensado mucho para responderle así q preste atención…

E…e… Creo q si Jazz de verdad no lo sé porq Emmet no me dijo nada aunque me imagino que si porq ellos están juntos aun o eso supongo no¨?

Alice y Edward intercambiaron unas miradas q no entendí mientras Jasper y yo quedábamos desconcertados por mi lado porq no sabía porq estaban actuando así según yo tenía entendido Rosaline era la esposa de Emmet y no entendía las miradas de mi ángel y de la enana, y por otro lado no entendía porq Jazz preguntaba por ella si él debería de tener más contacto con ella porq era su hermano no¨? Así que tendría q esperar a que Edward y yo estuviéramos a solas para poder preguntarle sobre este tema… La cena continuo amena ya q Alice no paraba de hablar de todo lo q había hecho estas dos semanas y haciéndonos algunas preguntas a nosotros de las cuales la mayoría me hacían sonrojar y las otras no les respondía sino con evasivas cuando terminamos acomodamos la cocina y nos dirigimos al cuarto cada uno a acomodarnos para salir como a las diez... Cuando ya estuvimos en nuestro cuarto le toque el tema a mi ángel…

Amor porq intercambiaron esas miradas tu y la enana cuando Jazz les pregunto si Rose venia con Emmet¨?... mi ángel no me miraba eso significaba una mala señal no se porq pero sentí q no me lo quería decir y me sentía mal por eso porq yo no le ocultaba nada a él y el no confiaba en mi así q apunte… - Claro si me lo quieres decir porq sino no hay problema…. No sé si escucho la tristeza en mi voz pero trate de disimularla y bueno en ese momento como no me dijo nada me dirigí al baño para darme una ducha, pero no llegue a la puerta por q me tomo de la mano…

Disculpa pequeña lo q pasa es q Emmet y Rose andan con problemas en su matrimonio y han tratado de q Jasper no se entere ya q no quieren preocuparlo eso es mas q todo la preocupación de Rose porq Emmet aun no nos dice nada simplemente ella ha hablado con Alice y ella ha comentado conmigo pero nada más, perdón si pensaste q no te quería decir…

No te preocupes Edward lo q pasa es q me importas tú y tu familia aunque no conozco a todos pero no quiero verte triste y menos a la enana, cualquier cosa q pueda hacer o ayudar en algo no dudes en decirme ok

Gracias pequeña…. No q quería verlo así y a la enana tampoco por eso comprendía q Rosaline no le había comentado nada a Jazz y eso era mejor, pero bueno así me dispuse a irme a bañar y a acomodarme para irnos.

Cuando me dispuse a acomodarme busque algo lindo y llamativo así q me coloque una braga de jeans artísticamente desgastada y q se me ceñía al cuerpo era de esas que viene completas pero q traen una cremallera en la parte de enfrente y queda justamente en el escote del pecho cuando decidí salir Alice me vio y su cara se denoto sorpresa no se porq, pero lo q no me esperaba era la reacción de Edward q se me quedo mirando como deslumbrado a lo q Alice añadió una de las suyas…

Hermanito por favor cierra la boca o te busco la charola para q babees mejor… Alice se lo decía poniéndole una mano en la quijada a Edward cerrándole la boca… yo no pude mas y me sonroje y aun así me reí… y en eso mi ángel respondió...

No estoy babeando Alice pero reitérame algo no se les escapo una diosa en el Olimpo porq de verdad esa niña que está enfrente de mi parece una diosa… DIOOOOSSSS yo quería taparme con algo porq me imagino q estaba como un tomate ya q sentía calientes mis mejillas y eso solo significaba q estaba rojísima

AAAAAHHH ya por favor me voy a volver diabético niños no puedo con ustedes vamos de una vez por favor si … dijo una Jazz un poco divertido y alice lo tomo de la mano y salieron

Mi ángel se me acerco y me susurro al oído… - Mire señorita usted quiere quedarse viuda antes de tiempo verdad¨?.. Lo decía de una forma q su voz se notaba ronca y eso me ponía el pulso a mil…. – No porq tiene algo de malo mi atuendo¨? Lo dije de forma sensual e inocente a la vez ya q sabia q mi atuendo le gustaba…- No es porq con esto te vez endemoniadamente sexy y además tengo q tener un autocontrol demasiado bueno para no cerrar esa puerta y hacerte mía aquí y ahora…. No pude pensar mas ya q su voz, el olor de su cuerpo y su perfume me hacían desvariar pero más lo hacia la forma en cómo me tenia agarrada… Diooosss este hombre iba a ser mi perdición total así q trague grueso y le di un pequeño beso, me solté de su agarre y lo tome de la mano para poder irnos ya q había una muy desesperada Alice esperándonos afuera….

14 Capitulo

Discotecas - discusiones

Llegamos a una discoteca muy conocida y muy buena aquí en Phoenix se llama Supperclub Vienna , el lugar estaba atestado de gente no podía negar q era buena había venido una o dos veces cuando mucho pero nunca había venido en grupo y bueno fuimos directamente a la parte de VIP ya q queríamos privacidad, nos sentamos y pedimos de una vez algo de tomar , estaba muy buena la música así q fuimos a la pista de baile y comenzamos a bailar los movimientos de Edward eran muy sensuales y yo para no quedarme atrás también empecé a moverme sensualmente cuando mi ángel se dio cuenta de cómo de me movía me tomo por las cintura y me pego a él , yo por mi parte tenía mis manos en su cuello , así seguimos un buen rato ,hasta q el me voltio y yo pegue mi trasero a su miembro mientras él me susurraba al oído…

Pequeña sigues moviéndote así y me vas a hacer perder el poco control q tengo en estos momentos y te voy a tomar para arrancarte eso q llevas puesto…

Eso lo estaba diciendo tomando con sus dedos la cremallera de mi braga y dios de verdad quería q lo hiciera pero estábamos en un lugar público y woooaaaoo q de verdad tenia q controlarme pero cuando tomo el lóbulo de mi oído con sus dientes no pude evitar estremecerme así q cuando lo soltó tome sus manos y me solté de él para agacharme en un movimiento aun más sensual y levantarme para rosar con mi trasero su ya muy pronunciada erección en ese momento me tomo por la cintura y apretó mas su agarre para pegarme más a él….

Bella…. Por favor… deja de hacer eso…. lo dijo con un tono ronco demasiada sensual para mí pero también de advertencia…

Q amor estoy simplemente bailando o no?...

Le respondí con mi cara de inocencia pero con una sonrisa traviesa en mis labios, sabiendo lo q le estaba provocando en ese momento , me iba a decir algo mas pero fuimos interrumpidos por mi cuñadita q gracias al cielo porq ya yo quería quitarle la ropa y que me hiciera suya allí mismo….

Bells vamos al baño si por favor¨? Me dijo la enana ….. ahhh y ustedes búsquennos algo de beber por favor, q me estoy muriendo de sed… a lo q Jasper y Edward respondieron..

Ok pero no tarden….

Fui arrastrada por Alice dentro del mar de personas q atestaban el local … Cuando salimos de allí fuimos en busca de los chicos lo q me sorprendió fue ver a Jasper solo y con una mirada q no sabia descifrar hacia la pista de baile , pero no le preste atención me imaginaba q Edward estaba en la barra pidiendo nuestras bebidas pero estaba equivocada ya q por encima de la música escuche a Alice decir …..

Oh por diooosss q carajos hace Edward bailando con esa Zorra no lo puedo creer otra vez no…..

La enana estaba mirando hacia la pista de baile yo seguí su mirada y para mi sorpresa Edward estaba bailando con esa a la q Alice había llamado "Zorra" , no lo podía creer y en ese momento los celos me comieron al ver como ESA estaba bailándole a Edward así q me dispuse a saber quién era esa tipa…

Enana quien es esa q está bailando con Edward … le pregunte de la mejor forma no se si se dio cuenta q la rabia me estaba carcomiendo…

Esa es nada más y nada menos q la Zorra de Tanya Denali la ex de mi hermano pero lo q no entiendo es q hace el con ella bailando….

Bueno no sabemos pero lo vamos a saber en este momento por q vamos para allá…

Yo no podía dejar q esa tipa me robara mi felicidad y el amor de mi vida así q tome a Alice y la arrastre y así mismo ella arrastro a Jazz. Cuando estuvimos donde estaban bailando no sabía q hacer porq mi poca autoestima me golpeo fuerte esa mujer tenía un cuerpo q cualquier supermodelo la envidiaría y andaba vestida con una minifalda y un top con unas sandalias no era q pareciera una zorra con ese vestuario pero sabia como usar su cuerpo, así q no me hallaba allí ya q yo no tenía ese cuerpo y no podía competir con ella , pero igual no iba a dejar q él se burlara de mi me pare enfrente de ellos …

Te diviertes mucho Edward… se lo dije de tal forma y con una mirada q lanzaba dagas, en ese momento cuando Edward escucho mi voz se tenso y dejo de bailar y se me quedo mirando no sabia descifrar su mirada , por su lado la tipita no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia …..

Baby porq te detienes estamos bailando muy rico… en ese momento no sé de donde apareció Alice pero estaba detrás de Edward ….

Hola Zorra…. Upsss disculpa Tanya q crees q haces… la muy estúpida le respondió con una sonrisita irónica…

Bailando con mi Eddie …Aggg no podía decir nada la rabia hacia q las palabras se me quedaran atragantadas y aun peor tenía ganas de llorar por la impotencia q tenía como se le ocurría decirle "Mi Eddie" el no era de ella él era mío o no¨? Pero Alice no se quedo callada..

Bailando tu si no sabes q es eso zorra y tu Edward me das pena sabiendo todo lo q hemos pasado y las vergüenzas q ha pasado la familia por esta zorra y tu ….. de verdad no entiendo como estas con esta…. Mas rabia me daba porq Edward estaba allí callado mirándome solamente…

No solo eso sino q tu Edward Cullen estas con ella con Isabella no¨? En ese momento la fulana Tanya dirigió su mirada a donde yo me encontraba y viéndome de una forma despectiva dijo….

Hay Eddie no puedo creer q me hallas sustituido por estas poquita cosa… lo dijo de una forma q de verdad no aguante a mí nadie me iba a humillar y menos esta estúpida así q le voltee la cara de una cachetada …

A mí nadie me insulta zorra estúpida porq tu a mi no me conoces y poca cosa se lo vas a decir a la persona q ves todos los días cuando veas tu espejo , aparte si lo q quieres es a este …. Señale a Edward con una de mis manos … te lo dejo yo no soy plato de segunda…..

No sabía cómo hacer pero lo único que quería era salir de ese lugar porq me estaba muriendo no podía dar crédito q Edward no dijera nada cuando esa mujer me estaba insultando, dios tenia q salir de allí así q corrí llevándome a muchos por delante pero cuando ya estuve afuera tome un taxi y le pedí q me llevara a la dirección q le indicaba , así q cuando llegue al conjunto donde vivía le pague y me empecé a subir , cuando llegue al departamento solo quería ir a mi cuarto y encerrarme allí no quería saber de mas nada. Corrí hasta mi cuarto y me tumbe en la cama para hundirme en el llanto….

Edward

Cuando comenzamos a bailar mi niña bailaba sensualmente no podía dar crédito a todo lo q estaba pasando yo me sentía en el paraíso esta pequeña me estaba provocando demasiado así q la pegue mas a mí y ella seguía pero cuando no aguante la tome y la voltee para q su trasero pegara con mi miembro y q ella notara como lo estaba despertando con sus movimientos así q en tono de advertencia y tomándola mas fuerte sus caderas le dije….

Pequeña sigues moviéndote así y me vas a hacer perder el poco control q tengo en estos momentos y te voy a tomar para arrancarte eso q llevas puesto…

No podía negarlo mi niña se veía demasiado sexy para su propia seguridad con esa ropa q llevaba puesta, como seguía torturándome no aguante y tome el lóbulo de su oído con mis dientes y tuve la satisfacción de sentirla estremecerse entre mis brazos, pero no me imagine lo q pasaría después de esa reacción así q me sorprendía tomando mis manos y soltando mi agarre de sus caderas para hacer algo q de verdad me iba a provocar un infarto, mi niña se agacho con sus movimientos sensuales y luego se levanto de la misma forma y roso con su trasero de la forma más endemoniadamente sensual contra mi muy pronunciada erección diooosss en verdad esta niña iba a ser mi muerte…

Bella…. Por favor… deja de hacer eso….Por q de verdad me estaba costando mucho mantenerme controlado quería arrancarle la ropa y hundirme en ella, y no obstante de q estaba haciendo añicos mi control entonces me contesta….

Q amor estoy simplemente bailando o no?... Me lo soltó de una forma tan angelical pero al mismo tiempo con esa sonrisa de niña traviesa q de verdad quitaba hasta el sueño, no podía ser posible esta niña me iba a provocar un infarto..

Cuando en ese momento mi control estaba reducido a nada apareció mi hermanita y doy gracias a dios porq de verdad ya la iba a tomar allí mismo mi hermana la tomo de la mano y le dijo q la acompañara al baño y nos dijeron q pidiéramos las bebidas así q nos dirigimos a la barra , cuando estaba pidiéndolos sentí una mano q rosaba mi espalda y me voltee creyendo q era mi niña pero cuál fue mi sorpresa q no era ella si no mi pesadilla Tanya….

Hola Baby como estas…. Lo decía de una forma queriendo ser sensual y acariciando mi pecho pero no lo parecía así q de forma muy caballerosa retire sus manos…

Hola Tanya que quieres? Lo decía de forma seria no quería ser grosero pero tampoco quería q ni la enana, ni mi niña la vieran cerca ya q conocía a mi pequeña hermana y se q no le daría gusto..

Hay Baby porq tan serio tu lo q necesitas es relajarte un poco ven vamos a bailar para yo des estresarte… Me tomo de la mano y me arrastro hasta la pista , yo por mi parte busque a Jasper con la vista y saque mi blackberry para mandarle un mensaje para q estuviera pendiente de las chicas..

" Jazz por favor no permitas q mi niña me vea con Tanya por favor viejo"

Cuando lo envié vi como Jasper lo leía y negaba con la cabeza sabia q no estaba haciendo bien , pero de verdad no quería hacer pasar un mal rato mi niña porq sabia q clase de mujer era Tanya, cuando ya llevaba como cinco minutos ….

Tanya ya se acabo el baile me tengo q retirar….

Baby solo has bailado como un segundo conmigo por favor si además a q le temes…

Tanya por favor no me llames Baby me irrita eso y siempre lo has sabido y no le temo a nada solo q estoy acompañado con… me interrumpió aplastando sus labios a los míos , diooosss en este momento estaba rogando q Bella no apareciera así q la separe y le di la vuelta para q su espalda quedara en mi pecho y seguí bailando para q me dejara en paz pero lo q mas temía escuche la vos de mi niña , con una expresión en su carita q era de absoluta rabia y para colmo mi hermana…

Te diviertes mucho Edward… Dios como me iba a divertir si estaba tratando de deshacerme de esta mujer…

Baby porq te detienes estamos bailando muy rico…dios mío esta mujer quería q la ahorcara allí mismo y para colmo mi niña hizo una expresión de dolor q me partió el alma verla y no quería q se sintiera así yo la amaba a ella y quería abrazarla en ese momento pero necesitaba estar cerca de Tanya para q no fuera hacer nada y para colmo entonces apareció Alice..

Hola Zorra…. Upsss disculpa Tanya q crees q haces… yo sabía q la enana no iba a ir con cuidado por eso no me sorprendió su saludo

Bailando con mi Eddie … de verdad esta mujer como q no entendía q yo no era nada suyo ya no lo era y eso tenía q hacérselo ver, pero claro Alice no me dejo decir nada…

Bailando tu si no sabes q es eso zorra y tu Edward me das pena sabiendo todo lo q hemos pasado y las vergüenzas q ha pasado la familia por esta zorra y tu ….. me dio de verdad vergüenza porq sabia q Alice tenía razón y si me daba vergüenza y no solo eso también coraje y no sabía q decir porq de verdad no me salían las palabras me sentía demasiado apenado porq se q tenía razón …

No solo eso sino q tu Edward Cullen estas con ella con Isabella no¨? Si era verdad yo estaba con mi niña y me dio rabia por la forma en q Alice lo decía como si no diera crédito de ello y más aun por la forma tan despectiva q Tanya vio en ese momento a Bella..

Hay Eddie no puedo creer q me hallas sustituido por estas poquita cosa… Q le pasaba como se le ocurría decirle a mi ángel así si ella era lo más hermoso q tenia pero no entendía como yo no decía nada q era lo q me pasaba diooosss estaba diciéndole poca cosa a mi Bella, a mi Niña y yo como un estúpido callado por diooosss q demonios pasaba… Pero en ese momento Bella hablo y lo hizo de una forma q me dejo mas estático estampando una mano en la cara de Tanya y se q se lo merecía pero jamás me imagine q mi niña hiciera algo así….

A mí nadie me insulta zorra estúpida porq tu a mi no me conoces y poca cosa se lo vas a decir a la persona q ves todos los días cuando veas tu espejo , aparte si lo q quieres es a este …. Me señalo con una mano y sabia q en ese momento la iba a perder por lo estúpido q me estaba portando, por no decir nada y solo quedarme mirando todo lo q estaba pasando..

En ese momento mi Bella salió corriendo de allí , y no podía dejarla ir así sin decirle nada , sin darle una explicación corrí detrás de ella pero no logre alcanzarla , solo logre llegar cuando se subía a un taxi necesitaba abrazarla, necesitaba q me perdonara dios mío estaba perdiendo a mi razón de vivir, en ese momento salió Alice con jazz y ella solo me miro y me dio una cachetada bien merecida ….

Edward Anthony Cullen de verdad me das pena no puedo creer q no dijeras una maldita palabra cuando esa zorra estaba insultando a Bella…

Perdóname Alice de verdad no se q me paso , no se q fue lo q hice pero necesito hablar con bella por favor vámonos necesito saber q está bien por favor…. Todo lo decía de forma desesperada poniendo mis manos en mi cabeza no podía ser q yo la fuera a perder a ella no por dios no quería perderla…

No sé si te perdone Edward de verdad y no sé si te ayude de verdad me decepcionaste no podía creer de cualquiera pero no de ti…

Alice por favor te lo suplico necesito irme , necesito saber q está bien, necesito hablar con mi niña por favor si quieres me arrodillo pero vámonos por favor…. Hice el intento de arrodillarme pero ella me tomo de la mano..

No Edward no hagas eso si vámonos y de verdad espero q Bella quiera hablar contigo pero no te aseguro nada

Nos dirigimos al apartamento cuando llegamos fui directamente a mi cuarto en busca de mi niña pero no la encontré allí, en ese momento escuche sus sollozos , me partió el alma escucharla así mi hermana fue con Jasper a su cuarto y se encerró allí para darme privacidad pero no sabía q hacer lo único q se me ocurrió fue tocar la puerta para ver si podía obtener repuesta…

-Toc, toc,… Bella mi niña por favor abre necesito hablarte ….. – Yo no tengo nada q hablar contigo Edward Cullen así q déjame en paz.. Mi niña se le había quebrado la voz dios yo no tenía perdón porq no debía hacer llorar un ángel , me sentía miserable por hacerla llorar y no quería dejarla así necesitaba hablarle

- Mi niña por favor ábreme por favor te lo suplico… - Para q demonios quieres q te abra para restregarme a tu novia , para confirmarme q soy un poco cosa…. Maldita sea Tanya me estaba arruinando otra vez mi vida , y le había hecho daño a lo más hermoso q me había pasado en la vida…

- Bella tú no eres poca cosa mi niña tu jamás has sido poca cosa y ella no es mi novia , ella no es nadie por favor necesitamos hablar… ya no aguantaba ya mis piernas no dieron y caí arrodillado enfrente de tu puerta y de mis ojos empezaron a salir lagrimas porq no soportaría perderla a ella no y por esa estúpida q me había hecho daño no….

- Bella por favor , maldita sea bella escúchame , necesito q me escuches, te necesito no me dejes por favor, TE AMO no lo entiendes, perdóname por no haberte defendido pero por favor vamos a hablar…. Ya no sabía cómo hacer q me abriera la puerta pero ya no me respondía y aun seguía sollozando y me partía el alma escucharla así, no sé en q momento ella dejo de sollozar y yo deje de llorar pero me fui sumiendo en un sueño terrorífico…


	6. Chapter 6

15 Capitulo

Perdón – Reconciliación?

Alice

No se en q momento deje de escuchar a mi hermano suplicarle a bella q le abriera pero se q no lo hizo me dolía porq era mi hermano, Jasper me abrazaba para q me tranquilizara pero no podía hacerlo, sabia lo q sentía Bella y también sabia q Edward estaba arrepentido y quería hacer algo …

Jazz necesito ayudarlos por favor dejame , no me gusta q mi hermano sufra se cuanto sufrió cuando tanya lo engaño por favor …

No pequeña no vas a intervenir eso es asunto de edward y Bella y en eso no podemos meternos nosotros, tu sabes q te amo y se q te duele pero no podemos hacer nada….

Jazz mi hermano estaba llorando no lo entiendo sus sollozos me duelen por favor dejame ir a ver por lo menos…

Pero no me dejaba moverme del cuarto, asi q me empece a molestar porq necesitaba saber, y no solo eso mañana llegaba Emmet y Rose y ellos también tenían problemas porq pasaba esto quería verlos feliz mi Jazz no sabia los problemas q tenían ellos, eso era peor porq se que lo notaria y no quería q el también estuviera triste asi q me decidi hacer algo asi me costara y me dejaría de llamar Mary Alice Brandon Cullen …

Bella

No se cuando me quede dormida entre mis sollozos y edward pidiendo entrar sin saber cuando paro, pero cuando me levante me dolia mucho la cabeza y sentía la garganta seca asi q abri la puerta para ir a la cocina y me lleve un susto cuando vi quien estaba durmiendo en el piso enfrente de mi puerta era Edward se había quedado dormido allí , me dolio verlo acostado sus ojos se veian con señas de q también había llorado, porq tenia q pasar todo esto porq tenia q aparecer esa mujer, porq no dijo nada cuando ella me ofendió, porq ? No podía responderme a mi misma y no sabia si quería las respuesta yo tenia miedo, si no era lo suficiente para el y si el después de todo quiere quedarse con ella, dioooossss mio yo lo amaba pero tenia tanto miedo, en ese momento no sabia q hacer si levantarlo o dejarlo allí no quería q durmiera mal pero tampoco me quería enfrentar a lo q me podía decir me daba miedo, asi q no hice nada y deje la puerta abierta y me fui a la cama de nuevo para volver a caer dormida….

Alice

Cuando Jasper se quedo dormido yo me solte de su aabrazo y Sali de puntillas del cuarto para q no despertara necesitaba saber q era lo q había pasado ya eran como las tres de la madrugada pero igual cuando sali me percate de q edward estaba dormido en el suelo enfrete de la habitación de bella y esta estaba abierta seria q Bella se levanto y abrió para q el entrara , no lo sabia asi q abri la puerta y vi q Bella estaba acurrucada en posición fetal en su cama, como sabia q no iba a hablar volvi a cerrar ya mañana seria otro dia.

Asi q llame a edward …..

- Edward hermanito despierta por favor….trate de levantarlo pero era mejor levantar una grua q a este chico, aunque sabiendo lo q había sucedido se q se levantaría y no falle en eso.

Alice , no quiere abrirme , no me va a perdonar , se q no la meresco se q la embarre y mucho pero la amo mas q a mi vida propia necesito q me perdone… Edward seguía atormentándose pero no quería verlo asi, sabia q por el momento no había nada q hacer….

Edie por favor hermanito anda ve a acostarte por favor, ella esta dormda no vas a poder hablar con ella , y no digas q no la mereces si la mereces ok asi q por favor ve descansa mañana será otro dia y yo te ayudare además también llegan emet y Rose ve descansa

Edward se fue a su habitación y yo también estaba también agotada con todo lo q había sucedido esta noche pero tenia q hacer algo y rápido me regrese a mi habitación donde estaba mi caballero de armadura y me acoste a un lado de el cuando amaneciera empezaría a acomodar todo para q hablen y tratando de ver por donde empezaría me fui entregando a los brazos del Morfeo….

Bella

Cuando me desperte sentía como si una aplanadora ubiera pasado por encima de mi ya q sentía el cuerpo adolorido, asi q recordé lo q había pasado anoche y mis ojos volvieron a llenarse de nuevas lagrimas no quería estar asi me dolia mi pecho como si estuviera un hoyo allí ,sabia q nadie se había levantado aun y aun asi no quería levantarme porq sabia q lo iba ver y no sabria q hacer lo amo demasido pero tengo miedo de q el a mi no asi q quede allí donde estaba me volvi a acurrucar en mi cama y volvia a mi estado de inconciencia…..

Alice

Desperté muy temprano hoy no me podía andar por las ramas esto se tenia q arreglar porq no quería q ni Bella ni Edward estuvieran asi se q era de esperarse como había reaccionado Bella pero no quería q terminara con mi hermano la única q quiero como mi cuñadita es a Bella, ya q jamás vi a edward llorar por una mujer nisiquiera con la zorra esa de tanya q estuvieron durante bastante tiempo, asi q m me fui a dar vesti y puse mano a la obra .

Primero tenia q llamar a Jasper para q me ayudara y el resto quedaría a la suerte .

Jazz llama al floristería por favor y pídes 12 docenas de rosas azules q las traigan antes de las 10 am.

Enana no deberías de meterte en eso, edward es el tiene q hacer q Bella lo perdone no tu…. Yo amo a Jazz pero había veces q me provocaba jaqueca con su actitud…

Mira Jasper Whitlock Hale vas a mo vas a mover tu hermoso y bello trasero al lado del teléfono y vas a llamar a la floristería o prefieres ir a dormir al sofá durante una semana completa….

Tuve el placer de ver como se le salian los ojos de sus cuencas y tragar grueso porq el sabia q yo no estaba jugando y q no me andaba con rodeos asi q di media vuelta y me encamine para levantar a Edward cuando entre a su cuarto no pude evitar recordarme de cómo lo levantaba a el cuando estábamos en casa de mis padre asi q para suavisar el ambiente y sacarle una sorisa aunq sea me encarame en su cama….

Epa … hay alguien allí adentro.. se lo decía pinchándole la frente con uno de mis dedos a ver si reaccionaba…

Hoooolllllllllaaaaaaaaaa hay alguien allí ….. o estas muerto… en ese momento sentí q se removía

Estoy ….. muerto dejame en paz…. Me lo dijo moviendo un brazo para colocarlo enciama de sus ojos como siempre lo ha hecho….

No estas muerto y ya levantate por fis si q hay q ponernos en acción mira q no tenemos tiempo q perder para q hables con Bella estamos….. Cuando nombre a Bella se paro tan rápido q termine estampada en el piso y lo único q sentí fue el dolor en mi cabeza…..

HAY MIERDA EDWARD no puedes ser un poco mas delicado demonios me golpe mi pobre cabeza ..

Uy lo siento enana no me di cuenta de donde estabas perdón si …. Me pidió disculpa dándome su mano para levantarme.

Si , si , si ya pero nada de retrazos si por favor anda báñate y acomódate te espero en la cocina para decirte q vamos a hacer estamos…

Ok no hay problema…

Se dirijio al baño y yo a la cocina a preparar algo para q desayunaramos todo aunq no había ido al cuarto de Bella para saber como estaba pero tampoco quería ir en ese momento preferiría darle mas tiempo para q se calmara asi q me fui directo a preparar café y unos panqueques…

Bella

Cuando serian como las seis de la mañana me levante para salir de mi habitación no quería encontrarme con nadie y mucho menos con edward, asi q fui y me di un baño me coloque unos jeans y una franela de tiritas con mi chaqueta también de jeans y mis tenis, recogi el cabello en una cola de caballo , tome mis llaves y Sali del apartamento sin hacer ruidos, no quería q nadie se diera cuenta, cuando estuve en mi auto me recosté del asiento y allí se derramaron mas lagrimas al recordar lo sucedido , pero no quería seguir allí , no podía necesitaba huir y solo había un solo sitio el cual podía estar tranquila sin q me preguntaran nada hasta q yo quisiera hablar….

Cuando llegue a la casa de mi mejor amigo sabia q el no se encontraba allí pero si sabia q Leah si estaba y con ella podía hablar de todo lo q había sucedido , sabia q con ella podía llorar, y sabia también q ella me daría sus consejos porq sin lugar a dudas Jacob era mi mejor amigo pero en cosas de rompimientos, traiciones o como demonios se llame una mujer es mejor q un hombre… Asi q toque la puerta y Leah se sorprendió verme tan temprano en su casa…

Isabella q sucede, paso algo, que tienes¨?... Me limite a solo abrazarla y llorar en su hombro ella me abrazo fuerte, sin mas asi solo asi…

Pasa chica, no se porq estas asi pero tranquila, llora desahógate, luego me contaras cuando estes preparada…

No se porq pero no quería decir nada en ese momento solo necesitaba q me abrazara , necesitaba q me apoyara y q me dijera q todo podía solucionase, me sentía tan vulnerable q me daba rabia conmigo misma, asi dure algun tiempo hasta q me calme y pude hablar…

Perdon Lele por llegar asi lo q pasa es q dioosss me enamore como estúpida y ayer…. Mi mundo no vale…. No se de verdad q hacer….

No decía nada coerente porq no sabia como decir lo q sentía, me sentía dolida, enamorada hasta los huesos, traicionada, estúpida, pero aun asi lo estrañaba demasiado aunq me lo negara, y solo de mi boca salian sollozos y no decía nada..

Ya va Isabella no estoy entendiendo nada , me dices q eres estúpida y sabes q no lo eres, q estas enamorada pero q no sabes q hacer, q tu mundo no vale, no entiendo de verdad por favor calmate y explicame q por lo q me estoy imaginando es q te enamorastes y el muy perro te engaño no eso¨?

No lele hay dioss ni se de verdad q fue lo q paso anoche pero lo q si te puedo decir es q duele mucho…

Bella por favor explicate sigo sin entender..

Le conte todo a leah, lo q me había pasado con James y con edward , como era el, como era alice y Jasper, q era lo q había sucedido entre nosotros y como, también le dije lo q sucedió anoche y como termino todo y el porq estaba allí, ella solo acentia y se sorprendia con cada descripción q yo le daba pero no decía nada hasta q termine de contarle…

Bueno chica no te voy a decir q no me sorprende pero de verdad James se merecía eso y mucho mas , Jacob nunca lo tolero y lo sabes, y sobre lo otro no crees q deberías dejar q edward te explique su parte ….

No lele no quiero necesito pensar q voy a hacer de verdad, no le digas nada a Jake por favor no quiero q vaya a decirle nada a edward y bueno necesito pensar, por eso vine aquí claro si no te molesta, será q me puedes alojar por unos días si por favor…

Necesitaba estar unos días sola no sabia cuanto pero como no tenia mas a donde ir vine a casa de jake se q a el no le molesta y a lele tampoco pero necesitaba su aprobación y bueno eso tendría q verse…

Tranquila chica de verdad aquí te puedes quedar jake y yo estaríamos encantado y bueno q te puedo decir de los chicos ellos se pondrán super feliz de tener a su tia bella aquí y tranquila no le dire nada a jake si tu no quieres pero tendras q inventar una buena para q te crea y del porq estas aqui…

Gracias leah no sabes lo q significa eso de verdad para mi y se q tengo q ver lo q le dire a jake pero ahora no quiero pensar en eso….

En eso bajaron los chicos y un solo grito casi me dejan sorda a mi y a su mama TIIIIIAAAAAAAAA BEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLAAAA…..

16 Capitulo

Donde estas mi Niña

Alice

Después de q jazz me dijera de q mi encargo estaba listo nada mas era solo decirle la hora me dispuse a ir a despertar a Bella, así q toque para ver si aun estaba indispuesta pero no recibí respuesta del otro lado de la puerta así q abrí …

Bella estas bien…. No se porq tenía un presentimiento de q las cosas no andaban bien pero aun así continúe... Bella se q estas dolida pero podemos hablar si¨?... aun así no recibí nada y eso me alarmo….

Salí del cuarto de Bella y tome mi celular para llamarla y me mando directo al buzón de mensajes, lo intente varias veces y continuo mandándome para allí, ahora como se lo decía a Edward, no sabía cómo decirle q Bella no estaba aquí y q no sabía dónde estaba, en ese momento Jazz llego y le comente lo q pasaba...

Pequeña sabes q te amo y q estoy en desacuerdo de q nos metamos en un problema q solo incumbe a Bella y a Edward… pero lo interrumpí me molestaba cuando se ponía en ese plan…

Jasper se q no debemos pero no puedo ver a esos dos paliados porq me siento mal porq se cuanto se aman y q se que sufren por esto, además no me estas escuchando Bella NO ESTA EN SU CUARTO NI EN NINGUN LADO DEL APARTAMENTO… pero no me percate de q Edward venia saliendo de su cuarto..

Como de q no está en su cuarto ni aquí explícame eso enana?

Este bueno… es…te… bueno… Edward es…te … No se porq pero no me salían las palabras, tal vez fue por la cara de dolor, rabia y desesperación de mi hermano q no me salía nada coherente…

MARY ALICE CULLEN deja de estar balbuceando y dime de una maldita vez q carajos es lo q pasa… hay por tu madre mi hermano ya se parecía a hulk aunque aun no se ponía verde claro pero le faltaba poco así q trague muy pero muy grueso para poder hablar…

Bueno Edward yo estaba tratando de hacer tiempo dándole chance a Bella para q despertara pero creo q se despertara pero creo q se levanto antes q todos nosotros y se fue, porq cuando entre en su habitación ella no estaba y la llame y me sale es la contestadora así q no sé dónde anda, y te agradecería q no me grites por favor estoy aquí no estoy sorda..

Además Edward no tiene porq gritarle a Alice y mucho menos hablarle en ese tono ella no tuvo q ver con q bella se halla ido el único culpable eres tú por dejarte seducir por Tanya y por no defenderla cuando debiste y aquí está la enana ayudándote a acomodar el desastre q hiciste y tu vienes y maldices y le gritas no es justo q por tus errores paguemos nosotros…

Nunca había visto a Jasper tan molesto y mucho menos hablándole así alguno de mis hermanos pero el tenia razón, se q fue cruel como se lo dijo pero no hay otra forma de decirle las cosas porq así fue como sucedieron y de nuevo Tanya arruinaba la vida de mi hermano y eso me hacía sentir más mal de lo q ya estaba por la situación q estaban viviendo ellos y también Emmet q por cierto había olvidado…

Edward

Cuando Salí del cuarto escuche como Alice le decía a Jasper q mi niña no estaba en el apartamento, no había escuchado lo anterior solo escuche eso

" Bella NO ESTA EN SU CUARTO NI EN NINGUN LADO DEL APARTAMENTO"

Como era eso posible q mi niña no estuviera en el apartamento así q llegue hasta donde estaba la enana..

Como de q no está en su cuarto ni aquí explícame eso enana ?. de verdad no sabía q hacer en ese momento me sentía con rabia pero al mismo tiempo no podía pensar..

Este bueno… es…te… bueno… Edward es…te … q demonios le pasaba a Alice por q estaba tartamudeando ella no era de esas, pero creo q era por mi cara q estaba así por q tenía los ojos dilatados …

MARY ALICE CULLEN deja de estar balbuceando y dime de una maldita vez q carajos es lo q pasa… no sabía cómo contener la rabia , la decepción, el amor, el dolor, la desesperación por no saber donde estaba bella q no había medido las palabras le estaba gritando a mi hermana..

Bueno Edward yo estaba tratando de hacer tiempo dándole chance a Bella para q despertara pero creo q se despertara pero creo q se levanto antes q todos nosotros y se fue, porq cuando entre en su habitación ella no estaba y la llame y me sale es la contestadora así q no sé dónde anda, y te agradecería q no me grites por favor estoy aquí no estoy sorda..

Sabia q me había extralimitado pero no me importo en ese momento pero cuando iba a decir algo el q hablo fue Jasper..

Además Edward no tiene porq gritarle a Alice y mucho menos hablarle en ese tono ella no tuvo q ver con q bella se halla ido el único culpable eres tú por dejarte seducir por Tanya y por no defenderla cuando debiste y aquí está la enana ayudándote a acomodar el desastre q hiciste y tu vienes y maldices y le gritas no es justo q por tus errores paguemos nosotros…

Dios el tenia toda la razón del mundo yo era el q había fallado yo era el q tenia q estar pidiendo disculpas por tratar así a mi hermana y a mi cuñando y con todo les había gritado y mi niña se había ido por lo q había pasado con Tanya, maldita sea la hora en q estuve con esa mujer, ya había decepcionado a mi familia y ellos me habían perdonado, y otra vez dañaba a alguien q amaba por culpa de esa mujer, no sabía q hacer , ni dónde buscar así q me fui a mi cuarto a pensar q podía hacer… No sé cuánto tiempo paso ya había llamado a Bella a su oficina y Jane me dijo q no había ido por allá, tenía la esperanza de q pudiera llegar durante el transcurso del día pero no, no fue así, también la llame varias veces obteniendo el mismo resultado me mandaba cada vez al buzón de mensajes, estaba desesperado pero no sabía dónde buscarla, fui sacado de mis pensamientos unos golpes en la puerta….

Edward puedo pasar¨?.. Era la enana me daba pena hasta de mirarla por como la había tratado..

Pasa enana , no hay problema … de verdad lo decía me daba bastante pena con mi hermana no debí de tratarla como lo hice, no tenia como verla a la cara…

Edward disculpa por lo q te di… la interrumpí ella no tenia porq pedir disculpa aquí el único q tenia q hacerlo era yo…

No Alice aquí el q tiene q pedir disculpa soy yo después de todo lo q tú has hecho por mí y yo no tengo el derecho a gritarte y mucho menos a cuestionarte cuando el único apoyo q yo siempre he tenido eres tú y por lo q dijo jazz no te preocupes el tiene mucha razón en reclamarme yo fui un grosero…. De verdad no tenia palabras para decirle q lo sentí…

No te preocupes Edward porq se q estas sufriendo por lo de Bella además no solo ese es el problema, no sé si te acuerdas q hoy llega Emmet y hay q buscarlo al aeropuerto …

Dios Alice se me había pasado lo de Emmet, con todo de lo de Bella no me acordaba…. Se hizo un silencio de lo mas incomodo la cual rompí …

Alice no has sabido nada de Isabella ?... tenía la esperanza de q mi hermana hubiera podido comunicarse con mi niña aunque de verdad eran escasas no sabía porq pero tenía esa sensación….

No Edward no he podido hablar con ella sigue con el celular apagado y no se a donde pudo haber ido esperemos q este bien y q llegue ahora ….. mi hermana lo decía con aquella tristeza sabia q ella la extrañaba y le dolía esta misma situación igual q a mi…

Está bien enana no hay problemas, tendremos q esperar aunque estoy ya desesperado por no saber donde esta…. Atraje a la enana hacia mí para abrazarla porq de verdad me sentía arrepentido …

Tranquilo Edward sabes q yo te apoyo, pero ahora tenemos otro pequeño problema¨?... – Q quieres decir enana….

– Bueno es q como sabes Emmet y Rose también están pasando por un momento dificultoso y sabes q Jazz no sabe nada y a parte no tienen donde quedarse….

Eso era verdad ellos también estaban pasando por un momento difícil y bueno no quería q eso afectara la relación de Alice porq sabia q Jasper se enteraba se iba a entristecer y no quería….

Tranquila Alice ellos se quedaran aquí yo les sedo mi cuarto y yo duermo en la sala cuando regrese a Bella yo hablare con ella de eso, si hay problema nos mudaremos y ya…. Se q no debería de pensar así pero mi familia me necesitaba y primero era ella antes q yo y mis problemas…

Así paso la tarde a eso de las cinco Alice se fue al aeropuerto en busca de mi hermano y su esposa y yo me quede en el apartamento con la esperanza de q apareciera mi niña pero no fue así , no llamo, no dio señales de estar bien y yo estaba desesperado porq necesitaba saber q ella estaba bien lejos de mi pero bien, yo trate de q fuera un gran recibimiento mande a pedir comida china para todo ….

Buenas Hola hermanito como estas ya llego por quien llorabas…..

Hola hermano como estas?... fui hasta donde estaba el a darle un abrazo teníamos casi un año sin ver y de verdad me estaba haciendo falta este grandote porq su humor aunque loco pero nos hace reír a todos.

Después de eso Emmet tomo a Alice por la cintura y la alzo como si fuera un costal de papas él nunca cambiaria, mientras Alice reía….

Emmet baja a la enana ahora mismo compórtate por favor , anuncio Rose entrando seguida detrás de Jasper sonrieron tenuemente ,después de ver a Emmet por unos momentos

Eddie donde estas mi cuñadita, porq quiero conocerla ya he tenido suficiente de q la enana me cuente como es así q quiero conocerla ahora donde esta?-, sabia q Emmet preguntaría por Bella pero yo no sabía q respuesta darle me daba pena en este momento decirle el porq no estaba conmigo.

Emmet nunca se caracterizo por ser el más maduro al contrario a pesar de ser el mayor siempre ha sido un inmaduro, es como si trataras con un niño pero aun así cuando se molestaba o tenía sus momentos de seriedad siempre era el q nos sorprendía.

Pasaron las horas durante la comida Emmet, Alice estuvieron bromeando, mientras q Jasper y Rosalie hablaban y se ponían al corriente de todo lo q habían pasado durante el año q no nos habíamos visto, yo por mi lado ya estaba ansioso ya q era ya tarde y Bella no llegaba a casa dios donde podía estar mi niña a esta hora no sabía dónde ir a buscarla pero quería recorrer la calles para ver si la encontraba.

Después de q nos dimos cuenta de la hora le dije a Emmet q durmiera en mi habitación q yo dormiría en el sofá y entonces como para no variar Emmet salió con su interrogatorio sabia q no me escaparía …

Epa Eddie porq vas a dormir aquí y no en el cuarto de tu novia?.. yo sabía q tendría q contarle y esperaba q fuera después pero como nada es normal tuve q hacerlo..

No puedo…. Y no sabía cómo seguir así q como consiguiente el metiche de la enana continuo….

Claro q no puedes y mucho menos después de lo de anoche verdad Edward, sabes q te quiero hermanito pero no se lo vas a ocultar a Emmet de porq Bella no está en este momento , verdad q no?... Lo dijo en tono molesto pero sabia q no lo estaba ya ella me había perdonado pero sabia q si yo le contaba a Emmet el si me daría una buena enjabonada y enjuagada….

No Alice, y con respecto a el porq no puedo dormir en el cuarto de Bella es porq ella no está allí y aparte está molesta conmigo…

Le dije todo a Emmet no podía callarme nada ya q no volvería a traicionar la confianza de mis hermanos así q decidí decirle todo, le conté con lujos de detalles todo lo q sucedió con Bella , sabia q después de esto me venía algo pero no me importaba ya lo hecho estaba me dolía si pero ya q mas daba…

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen en q carajos pensabas , hasta cuando esa zorra va a estar jodiendo tu vida y humillando a todo aquel q este a tu alrededor

Lo se Emmet tú crees q no lo sé , tú crees q no me duele lo q estoy pasando, q me angustia solo de pensar donde esta Isabella…

A mí no me importa q vas a hacer pero esa mujer te está robando la felicidad y no se me hace justo con Isabella q tu no la hayas defendido de verdad no parecen cosas tuyas , ahora si¡ nos disculpas vamos a dormir

Así pasaron dos días y yo sin saber de Mi Niña y ya mi miedo era atroz y si no volvía y si no me perdonaba bueno q podía hacer pedir perdón . Llego el lunes y Bella no llegaba sabia q tenia q ir a la universidad pero primero a su trabajo, así q no la molestaría en ese momento solo pensé en hacer algo hermoso para ella …

Bella

Ya habían pasado más de dos días q yo estaba fuera de mi casa Jake y Leah no me hicieron preguntas, aunque estaba más tranquila sabia q tenia q enfrentarme a Edward leah tenía razón tengo q escucharlo ya después tomaría las decisiones, así q me fui a la oficina sabia q tenia q ir ya era lunes y tenia q darle sus merecidas vacaciones a Jane , cuando llegue ella como siempre ya estaba allí y con todo en orden no teníamos mucho q hacer, así q me dispuse de una vez a arreglar todo para q se fuera hoy mismo y disfrutara de su mes de vacaciones, la llame a mi oficina…

Jane ven quiero hablarte de algo….. necesitaba poner todo en orden q no tuviera q llamarla para nada así bueno además no se porq pero las horas pasaban muy rápido y la hora de ir a mi departamento se acercaba tenía miedo, no sabía q pasaría…

Dime Bella , se q no está muy organizado todo pero me pongo a trabajar ahorita para q quede todo bien…. Ella comenzó a hablar pero la interrumpí porq pensaba q estaría molesta porq los papeles y mi escritorio estaban desorganizados a mí eso no me importaba ella no era la más ordenada con cosas de papeles pero llevaba mi agenda al día y mis clientes no se quejaban y no se quejarían …

Tranquila Jane no es por el desorden sabes bien q así somos las dos pero no, la primera es q gracias por llevar la agencia , por atender a todos los clientes y por mantenerlos contento con las decoraciones, también gracias por asistir a lo del evento de Ángela, se q fuiste y espero q te divirtieras, la segunda bueno q no te preocupes por lo del desorden ya me encargare de organizar todo , pero si te pediré q me organices la agenda con todo lo q se necesita para todo un mes, inventario, costos y los clientes q han llamado para sitas q estén en este mes, a parte todo lo q haga falta para la nueva decoración de la oficina ya q acondicionaremos otras dos oficinas necesito más personal para q tu estés más tranquila, y la tercera te vas hoy de vacaciones durante todo un mes porq de verdad te lo mereces….

Pero Bella y quien se encargara de atender tu teléfono y de todo lo referente a la oficina¨? …. Le decía q se iba de vacaciones y no quería no definitivo esta niña es adicta al trabajo definitivo debía mandarla de vacaciones…

Nada Jane tú te vas de vacaciones organiza lo q te pedí del resto yo me encargo entendido y a procura no llamar para saber cómo esta todo mira q me voy a molestar de q no disfrutes tus vacaciones ….

Sabia q si le hablaba así ella no haría nada y eso me gustaba , ella salió de la oficina y yo me puse a organizar todo, cuando llego el momento del almuerzo ella llamo a nuestro restaurante favorito y pidió una dos órdenes de lasaña a la carbonara era mi favorita y la de ella también así q comimos y seguimos con nuestro trabajo, la tarde siguió corriendo y cuando ya eran las seis y media ella entro a mi oficina con todo lo q le había pedido, yo por mi lado ya le tenía su cheque de las vacaciones más un bono q de verdad se lo merecía aunque no le dije nada para q no lo devolviera porq sabia q lo haría, ella se despidió de mí y me entrego las llaves y así se fue me dijo q me traería algo bonito de sus vacaciones ya q viajaría a su adorada Italia a visitar a sus padre y a su hermano, se fue y yo también recogí mis cosas para irme a mi apartamento en ese momento tuve q tener toda la fuerza de voluntad porq no sabía lo q me esperaría, así q me fui al estacionamiento y subí a mi auto y me encamine a donde debía de ir…


	7. Chapter 7

17 CAPITULO

Tú lo eres todo

Edward

Sabia q tenia q arreglar todo pero no podía estar a solas si estaban mis hermanos con sus parejas aquí, aparte Bella no había aparecido por la universidad y me imaginaba q era porq no quería aun verme pero igual tenia q llegar al apartamento, así q me dispuse a hablar con Alice para ver q se le ocurría a la enana endemoniada….

Hola Hermanita Linda como estas¨?... sabia q cuando le decía eso ella sospecharía algo pero después de sus descargas las de Emmet y Jasper y Rosalie no me quedaba de otra …

EDWARD CULLEN q me vas a pedir, si es mi carro olvídalo no se lo presto ni Jazz menos te lo voy a prestar a ti….

Tranquila enana no es eso necesito q por favor desaparezcan hoy de aquí del departamento por lo menos hasta mañana en la tarde por favor…. Tenía q ser directo , y sabia q la enana me apoyaría si se trataba de algo para Bella ….

Ok Edward lo voy hacer ya veré q le inventare a Emmet tenía q ser directo , y sabia q la enana me apoyaría si se trataba de algo para Bella ….

Ok Edward lo voy hacer ya veré q le inventare a Emmet pero eso si quiero saber después todo lo q pase con lujos de detalles, con pelos y señales estamos….

Tranquila monstruito te diré todo de verdad gracias te quiero…

Sisisisisi no te me pongas meloso mira q te conozco a y voy ahorita con Rose para buscar la ropa y bueno te ayudamos en lo q podamos estamos…

Ok enana te espero… colgué para llamar a la floristería y q me mandaran 8 docenas de rosas azules y 8 docenas de rosas blancas , ya yo había comprado lo demás y ya tendría todo preparado para cuando llegara …..

Mi hermana y mi cuñada me ayudaron en acomodar todo lo de las rosas y las velas, todo quedo hermoso, luego de eso se fueron deseándome suerte y q todo me saliera perfecto…. Ya eran las siete de la noche y Mi Niña no había llegado me estaba poniendo mas ansioso con cada minuto q pasaba, pero no quería desesperarme cuando oí q estaban abriendo la puerta me pare cerca de la puerta para verla entrar…

Bella

Llegue a mi apartamento y me di cuenta de q las luces estaban apagadas aunque debieron de dejar alguna prendida ya q se notaba una tenue luz al fondo cuando abrí la puerta me lleve una sorpresa todo estaba adornado con rosas blancas y azules y con velas pero lo q más me sorprendió fue q el estaba parado enfrente de la puerta se veía tan lindo aunque en su rostro se notaba culpa, miedo, asombro me imagino q era porq yo tenía mi cara muy de era porq yo tenía mi cara muy de era porq yo tenía mi cara muy demacrada por no dormir bien estos días, pero igual él se veía hermoso, no sabía q hacer, no sabía q decir solo….

Buenas noches….. no sabía q hacer me temblaba todo no podía verlo directamente a los ojos sabia q si lo hacía me perdería en esos orbes verdes q desde q los vi dejaron sin aliento a parte no podía moverme mi cuerpo no reaccionaba….

Buena noche Isabella pasa no te quedes allí por favor…. Me lo dijo de una forma q no sabría como descifrarla pero su voz tan suave y aterciopelada me indicaba q esto no acabaría allí, creo q se dio cuenta de q mi cuerpo no reaccionaba porq tomo mi mano, y me condujo a la sala donde me senté…

Se q no deseas escucharme, se q no quieres saber nada de mi por lo q paso con Tanya pero necesito, quiero y deseo explicarte… lo interrumpí no quería q siguiera diciendo eso yo si lo quería escuchar , yo si necesitaba saber porq de verdad quería creer en él, necesitaba sentir q el me amaba …

No Edward no pienses eso quiero escuchar tu explicación, necesito oírte, necesito saber porq , necesito saber si me amas, necesito saber si yo solo soy un juego para ti por favor no quiero q me lastimes mas ya… no me dejo decir mas no sabía en q momento se había acercado a mi pero lo tenía enfrente arrodillado y con dos de sus dedos en mis labios en ese momento desee q nada de esto hubiera pasado por necesitaba sentirlo, quería q me hiciese suya pero tenía q oírlo, sus dedos no abandonaron su posición y allí donde estaba miles de cosquillas sentía y por mi cuerpo se sentían millones de descargas eléctricas solo con ese roce ese era el efecto q el tenia sobre mi…..

Bella de verdad perdóname yo fui una estúpido, fui un bruto, no te defendí cuando debí hacerlo, no dije nada mientras esa mujer te insultaba, no pedirte q confíes en mi porq ya tu confianza en mí la perdiste…

El fue explicándome todo lo q pensó todo lo q le había pasado por esa mujer tanto su familia como él, me dijo todo, lo q más me dejo estática fue q cuando alce su rostro para q me mirara tenía los ojos anegados de peñas gotas cristalina, no pude evitarlo y me acerque a él y las limpie con mis labios porq me dolía q estuviera así, y sin darme cuenta yo también tenía lagrimas en mis ojos, sabia q cuando lo viera me derretiría pero fue peor lo q quería en este momento era fundirme en el q olvidáramos todo…..

Por favor Edward no llores, me duele ser la causante de esas lagrimas por favor no… se lo decía entre beso y beso en su rostro…

Si a ti te duele verme así imagina como fue y es verte a ti derramando lagrimas por mí, por la estupidez q hice….. con sus manos me tomo el rostro y me beso y no pude reprimir las millones de corrientes eléctricas q envió a mi cuerpo….

Edward

La tome del rostro no pude aguantar más ya no me podía reprimir el tocar esos labios carnosos q me seducían, q me incitaban a ser besados, la deseaba como a nada además de amarla con locura en ese no me importo nada sabia q la discusión había terminado y yo la quería tener en mis brazos, quería q cuando alcanzara la cumbre de su orgasmo ver su rostro retorcido de placer, una vez más hacerla mía, mía para siempre, así q la tome en mis brazos sin romper el beso y la lleve a la q era su habitación una vez allí cerré la puerta ….

La tome de los hombros con mis manos, pegue su cuerpo contra el mío sintiendo como esa sensación de calor me quemaba las manos su aliento roso mi cuello y el hormigueo cubrió toda mi razón ya no pensaba, ya no coordinaba solo quería sentirla y ella a mi porq su cuerpo me lo decía, tome sus labios dulce y tiernamente , con toda la pasión y el amor q podía demostrar en este beso la recargue a la puerta no me importaba en este momento llegar a la cama quería saborear cada parte de su cuerpo quería grabarme cada gemido de placer q yo le provocaba solté sus hombros para recorrer su espalda con la llena de mis dedos, su piel era sedosa y delicada, ella correspondió a mi beso con ternura con delicadeza, yo mordía y succionaba delicadamente sus labios, mis besos fueron bajando a su cuello dándole besos húmedos y en mi recorrido mordisqueaba también su piel suavemente y la sentía temblar, con delicadeza quite su camisa y recorrí con mis manos y mi boca sus senos a través de su brassier, ella como respuesta cerro sus ojos, y puso sus manos alrededor de mi cuello , quite su brassier y me deleite en el sabor de sus senos succionando, mordiendo, besándolo y saboreando sus ya muy erectos pezones , fui con un pezón a la vez torturándolos con mis dientes, la desea , y la amaba tanto luego fui dejando besos por su abdomen hasta llegar a sus jean los desabotone y lo fui bajando con lentitud y a medida q lo hacía iba dejando besos en su vientre, en cada uno de sus muslos, escuchar sus gemidos me llenaban de gozo ya q yo era el responsable de su estado , ella mordía su labio para acallarlos pero no aguantaba….

Edward….. por favor… me dijo mi niña con un jadeo

Q quieres mi niña¨? Q deseas ¨? Le dije cuando termine de bajar sus jeans , sabia q la estaba torturando pero no deseaba saborearla …

No… m…me… tor…. Pero no pudo terminar porq capture sus labios mientras una de mis manos tomaba unos de sus erectos pezones y lo pellizcaba con mi otra mano acaricia su vientre y cada una de sus hermosas curvas hasta llegar a sus bikinis , acaricie su centro por encima de estos y un fuerte jadeo salió de sus labios, me sentía orgulloso de ser yo quien provocaba eso gemidos…

Ed… Edward … por… favor…. Ya deja de …. Jugar….. Lo decía entre gemidos pero yo aun no quería parar quería saborear y degustármela…..

Si mucha urgencia y repartiendo besos retire con una mano su bikini y me hundí entre sus piernas disfrutando el sabor de su intimidad , mi niña comenzó a soltar gemidos mas fuertes así que deslicé un dedo en su centro mientras que con mi lengua le daba placer, en ese momento sus dedos se enredaron en mi cabello presionándome ella se estaba entregando a mí con la misma pación, amor y el deseo en su totalidad, presiono mas mi cara entre sus piernas y movía sus deliciosas caderas contra mi lengua , me separe de ella para subir necesitaba sus besos lo cual causo q gimiera como niña malcriada, eso me gusto y me arranco un sonrisa….

En ese momento me quito mi camisa, revelando mi torso, lo cual recorrió con sus manos me soltó cinturón antes de irme empujando a la cama…..

Pequeña q haces esta noche es tuya … soltó una sonrisa traviesa y su sonrojo era hermoso…..

Si lo sé pero esta noche es de ambos no solo mía… lo decía mientras desabrochaba mi pantalón y lo iba bajando con todo y mi bóxer, por fin se había liberado mi erección de esa cárcel….

Se paso la lengua por sus labios saboreándoselos…. DIOOSSS ESTA NIÑA ERA MI PERDICION…..q endemoniadamente sensual se veía, fue llevándome hasta la cama cuando toque con la parte de atrás de mis rodillas la orilla ella me dio un pequeño empujón, se subió y coloco sus piernas a cada lado de mi cintura y con sus labios y su lengua fue recorriendo cada centímetro desde mis labios hasta mi abdomen en tanto mi respiración se elevaba hasta el cielo….

Bella …. Q … haces… ¨?.. dios esta niña me estaba torturando, pero me encanta sentir sus labios en mi cuerpo, sus caricias , su olor y sus beso me volvían loco, estaba en el paraíso y ella estaba conmigo

Nada simplemente también quiero saborear…. Tuve q tragar muy pero muy grueso porq tenía una sonrisa diabólicamente sexy y dios mioooo de verdad me iba a provocar un paro cardiaco…

Después volvió sonreír de forma traviesa q solo ella sabe q provoca en mi y volvió a lamerse los labios al ver mi muy pronunciada erección la tomó con una mano, comenzó a deslizarla hacia arriba y hacia abajo, acariciando la punta con la yema de sus dedos, lo que provocó que mis gemidos se intensificaran, luego vi como se lo llevaba a la boca y lo recorría con su calidad lengua ,no pude evitar llevar una de mis manos tomar su cabeza para marcarle el ritmo , no pude evitar el grito de placer q estaba tratando de acallar pero no lo logre y ella continuó devorándome de una manera exquisita, acariciándome a la par, proporcionándome un placer descomunal, yo no podía parar de gemir ante lo que me estaba haciendo y llegó un momento en el que ya no pude controlarme y comencé a mover mi pelvis para conseguir aún más placer,

Be…lla… peque…ña … No conseguía mi voz de verdad mi niña me estaba dando un placer inigualable, ella gemía encima de mi miembro y me está llevando a la gloria sabia q si seguía así iba a acabar pronto…

Peque…ña por favor….le suplicaba entre gemidos, necesitaba enterrarme en ella..

La tome por los hombros y la pare para q me permitiera quitarle la única prenda q aun tenia se la arranque , ella no se molesto ya q estaba tan desesperada como yo de hacerla mía.. Rápidamente la senté encima de mi quería q ella llevase el ritmo y ella fue introduciéndose mi miembro en su húmeda y cálida intimidad. Se apoyó sobre mi pecho y comenzó a moverse hacia arriba y hacia abajo, movía sus cadera en círculos con un ritmo suave pero erótico, yo puse mis manos en sus caderas lleve mi mano y posicione mis dedos en su clítoris dándole movimientos también en círculos para llevarla a los extremos…

Mi niña arqueo su espalda cuando sintió mi contacto y empezó a moverse de una forma desenfrenada , entre nuestros gemidos, y sus movimientos sabia q nos faltaba poco para llegar a el éxtasis aumente el ritmo de mi mano en su clítoris, y me senté eleve para capturar sus labios mordisqueándolos y succionándolos hasta q sentí como sus paredes se apretaban y la ficción en mi miembro se hacía más fuerte y con un grito ahogado en nuestras bocas anunciamos nuestro orgasmo, el placer entero, habíamos tocado el mismísimo cielo al mismo tiempo, sentí como sus jugos cubrían mi miembro y mis semientes la llenaban completa , aun entre estremecimiento y combulcionandome ella se recostó en mi pecho , le di un beso en la frente y así la recosté en la cama….

Te amo como nunca pensé q lo haría….. mi niña me lo dijo ya cuando empezaba acurrucare en mi pecho y con mis brazos rodeándola , ella estaba cansada y aunque quería saber donde estuvo estos días no se lo preguntara porq no tenía derecho, ella había huido de mi por lo estúpido q me comporte.

Yo también te amo mi Niña Hermosa nunca lo olvides y perdóname por cómo me comporte de verdad no te merezco… en ese momento se alzo y clavo en mi eso orbes achocolatados q me derretían ..

No vuelvas a disculparte Edward Cullen y nunca repitas q yo no te merezco porq eso es la blasfemia más negra q puedas decir OK…

Está bien pequeña duerme anda mañana será otro día y además tienes q conocer a alguien … La sentí tensarse pero con una de mis manos recorrí su espalda trazando diferentes dibujos para q se tranquilizara…

A quien tengo q conocer¨? Lo pregunto aun tensa pero no quería q estuviera así , y q se preocupara así q le dije…

A mi Hermano Emmet y a su esposa Rose ya q llegaron al día siguiente q paso lo de nosotros en la discoteca y bueno el, quería conocerte, le conté todo y me regaño como nunca por eso y me dijo q si no te buscaba , el mismo me iba a dar una paliza por perder una mujer como tú, no se porq te conoce pero me imagino q fue por cierto duende q te ha descrito a la perfección….. la sentí reírse muy bajito y con la luz de la luna q entraba por la ventana note q estaba sonrojada pase una de mis manos por su mejilla adoraba este detalle ella se veía tan hermosa….

Bueno tal vez no me debería de sorprender porq me conozcan porq esa enana es un caso perdido….

Si bueno ahora descansa mañana será otro día y a por cierto adoro como te sonrojas, te ves hermosa…. Lo dije dándole un beso en los labios q me correspondió con todo el amor y la dulzura al igual q yo. Mañana seria otro día ojala y Emmet le callera bien, aunque no lo dudaba porq mi hermano tenía ese efecto le caía bien a todo el q lo conocía y así fui sucumbiendo en los brazos del Morfeo teniendo a mi lado la Diosa más hermosa q me pudieron haber mandado y eso se lo tenía q agradecer a dios.

18 capitulo

Bella

Me desperté y me sentía la mujer mas feliz estaba al lado del hombre mas hermoso, bueno decirle hombre era quedarse corta el era un Adonis, pero bueno q les puedo decir cundo por fin logre despegar mis ojos del cuerpo de Edward y lograr sacudir mi cabeza para despejarla de todos los pensamientos pervertidos q tenia, logre levantar pero no di dos pasos cuando una mano me tomo por mi muñeca….

A donde crees q vas pequeña? me dijo mi angel con aquella sonrisa q detenia los latidos de mi corazón..

A darme una ducha mi angel porq creo q tenemos responsabilidades o no? le dije modiendome mi labio inferior porq lo q menos quería era ir a algun lado y menos si tenia a mi angel aquí asi desnudito y solo para mi pero tenia q ser responsable…

Bueno mi niña usted no se mueve de esta cama hasta tanto no me de los buenos días … me lo dijo con esa picardia q tiene cuando esta tramando algo y q siempre erizaba mi piel y yo sabia q eso buenos días iban acompañados de muchos besos, muchas caricias, y mucho mas y yi no quería resistirme aunq me quisiera hacer la de rogar asi q me incline ….

Buenos días mi amor – se lo dije rozando sus labios y dándole un casto beso para luego salir corriendo al baño como una niña sonriendo porq lo q consegui con eso fue sacarle un gruñido…

después de bañarme sali con una toalla alrededor y lo vi a el igual aunq con su toalla en la cintura, camino hasta donde yo estaba y me dio la vuelta para q mi espalda quedara pegada a su pecho, rodio mi cintura y me susurro al oído…

Sabes q eres la criatura mas peligrosa q conozco, porq no si sabes pero te vez demasido tentadora y endemoniadamente sexy , a parte no se si también sabes q mandas a mi autocontrol a los infiernos y lo q provocas en mi es q piense en arrancarte esa toalla y hacerte mia de forma salvaje …. su vos era demasido sexy y muy pero muy ronca para mi bien ya q estaba cargada de deseo, lujuria y agggrrr demonios y después decía q era yo y el lo q menos me pasaban eran pensamientos puros por mi cabeza... trate de soltarme de su agarre pero no lo logre solo me gire y me acerque a el mas …..

Pequeño pervertido deja de hablarme de esa forma porq se me va a olvidar q tenemos resposabilidades y te voy a encerrar aquí un mes completo para q seas mi esclavo sexual... Dioss solo decirlo me humedecía y hacia q mi mente vagara por q podría hacerle, no no no definitivo este hombre hacia q la mas santa fuera pervertida…..

Bueno si es contigo asi desnuda me encataria ser tu esclavo… dios de verdad me volvia loca.

Mi angel ….. puse mi cara de niña inocente….. no podemos tendremos q esperar ahora en la noche asi q ve a darte una ducha con agua muy pero muy muy fría… ya q el hablar de ser esclavo y todo eso podia sentir lo q esta conversación causo en el ya q sentía su erección en mi muslo….. mientras yo preparo el desayuno …. lo decía tratando de reprimir un gemido a rozar su erección ….

Sabes eres muy mala …. y asi se fue haciendo un puchero tan lindo y tn infantil q solo lo veias cuando no le comprabas un dulce a un niño….

Me vesti de lo mas sencilla ya q hoy empezaba lo de la remodelación de la oficina y fui a la cocina y prepare el desayuno, cuando ya tenia casi todo listo llego mi tentación andante , termine el desayuno y le servi , comimos y después de q terminamos fui a lavar todo no sabia si el se estaba terminando de arreglar asi q me tomo por sorpresa cuando sus brazos se enredaron en torno a mi cintura y allí empezó a repartir besos por mi cuello haciéndome perder mi cordura…

Edw…Edward…..por …. fa….vor… se…. esta…haciendo…. a parte de q no cordinaba y lo q hacia era balbuciar porq su aroma, su aliento me estaba recorriendo toda mi piel entonces me dio vuelta y me pego mas a el yo ya estaba total e irrevocablemente perdida asi q me perdi en nuestros besos y caricias , no se en q momento me tomo y me sento en el desayunador pero yo ya estaba allí y el en medio con mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, trataba de pensar el porq teníamos q salir pero el estaba haciendo un recorrido con sus labios por todo mi cuello y hasta el nacimiento de mis senos y sus manos masajeaban mis senos y ya ni pensaba tenia la mente solo en sus caricias claro hasta q fui bajada de mi nube por una voz atronadora …

Buenossss diiiiaaassss hermanito, hay por todos los santos…. este hombre se dirigió Alice con una sonrisa picara….. enana no es q estaba fumigando , a no ya se no me digas q esa chica q mi hermano se esta desayunando es la q trabaja con la fumigadora…. creo q en ese momento logre romper el record de pasar por todos los tonos rojos q habían en el mundo ya q sentía mi cara arder, pude ver q apenas venían entrando y el q había hablado primero era un hombre bueno si se le puede llamar asi porq tenia aspecto de oso , con cabello negro risado, ojos cafes claros , tenia cara de niño pero su aspecto daba miedo y con esa sonrisa q traia se le marcaban dos hoyuelos q se veian muy tiernos, detrás de el venia una mujer alta , con el cabello largo y rubio presioso, con sus ojos azules y su cuerpo ni hablar parecía una babie cualquier modelo sentiría envidia de ella, aunq no me equivocaría si fuera modelo y por supuesto detrás de ellos venia mi cuñada y su caballero , de verdad no sabia donde meterme ya q aun estaba con mis piernas alrededor de edward .. no definitivo lo único q quería era q se abriera la tierra y me tragara….

No Emmet ella no es fumigadora….. la enana le respondia a su hermano con esa sonrisa de satisfacion como si supiera lo q estaba pensando y la pena q estaba pasando me las iba a pagar no sabia como en ese momento pero la haría pagar por esto….. La chica q se esta desayunado ed es Bella su novia….

Ahhhhh ok pero enana si se la esta comiendo yo pido algo también quiero comer…..qqqqqqq hay por tu madre no se si fue en juego o enserio pero creo q no le gusto a nadie porq después de lo q dijo lo único q escuche fue un gruñido por parte de mi novio, un golpe seco , un AUUU y por otras solo risas porq hasta yo me rei por lo q estaba sucediendo…. y después escuche la voz de mi angel

Primero no me la estoy comiendo …. escuche un si claro q me imagino fue la duende…. y segundo lo q estoy es besando a la mujer q amo , y en tercera q demonios es eso de los fumigadores?... epa eso también quería saber yo claro pero no quería articular ni una sola palabra ya q aun estaba en las condiciones q me encontraron y para colmo el grandote o perdón Emmet apareció en la puerta de la cocina donde nosotros nos encontrábamos…

Ey Ed ese meson es para comer , no para q hagas tus cochinada, hay diosss quien sabe cuantas cosas y lugares de esta casa han enmancillado por favor díganme q no han hecho nada allí porq no podre comer…. a por tu madre ya no sabia de q color de rojo tenia en mi cara y ya yo parecía una estatua pero edward me dejo totalmente estuprefacta ya q le salió un gruñido bastante alto…..

Ey ey deja de gruñirme se te agradece además….emmet se dirigió a mi….. hermnita creo q no le estas dando mucho cariño , ni amor y a parte creo q no le estas dando lo q quiere porq esta de un pésimo humorsito ….. no logre contenerme ,ni decir nada ya q me causo risa por la cara q puso y edward a mi lado q quería saltarle pero creo q se adelantaron porq en ese instante vi como la rubia y alice le soltaba un golpe en la nuca….

Rose… au…. bebe pero ahora q hice? …. parecía un niño haciendo pucheros de verdad nadie aguanto la cara de Emmet ya q todos rompimos a reir…

Hola Bells …y aquí hablo la duende…..espero q estes bien y disculpa a este al oso por lo q…. pero fue interrumpida por mi novio…..ve es q aquí como q nadie respeta cuando la gente habla creo q se pide permiso no? …

Pequeña disculpa a mis hermanos , te los presento este mastodonte q ves aquí … y le dio un golpe en el pecho…. es Emmet mi hermano mayor aunq de verdad no se si de verdad no se lo cambiaron a mama …. este se acerco hasta donde nosotros estábamos y quito a mi angel lo cual no me gusto y me envolvió en sus brazos de oso, se separo de mi y tomo a edward y lo abro igual lo único fue q le dijo algo al oído q no supe, pero bueno cuando lo solto claro pero mi angel tenia cara de pocos amigos , en eso llego la duende y se coloco a mi lado yo tome a mi angel por el brazo para q se calmara lo cual funciono porq relajo su expresión en el rostro…..

Bueno Bells ya conocistes al mastodonte y ahora quiero q conoscas a mi cuñada q esta q esta aquí, en eso se acerco la rubia no es q yo no fuera bonita pero al lado de esta chica mi autoestima se iba a el subsuelo , y bueno me ofreció su mano ….

Y por favor oso deja a Ed tranquilo porq se va poner de un humor de perros y como quieres q no se moleste si lo apachurras asi … la enana supuestamente reprendía a Emmet pero con esa sonrisa q todos tenían era imposible tomarlo como regalo..

Bueno chicos creo q ya esta bien vamos a acomodarnos porq todos tenemos responsabilidades y vamos a llegar tarde a por cierto Bells yo voy a pasar ahora por la oficina para ver como vamos a remodelarla ya q tengo muchas ideas….. Yo solo trague grueso ya q no me quería imaginar lo q me depararía el dia cuando esa enana tenia ideas parecía un huracán arrazando con todo a su paso y a parte con ella había q escuchar mas no opinar asi q cuando todos estuvimos listo salimos cada quien en su auto .

Duarante el transcurso del dia yo terminaba los pendientes en la oficina y diseñaba algunos espacios q quería remodelar y otros q quería dejar asi, hasta q llego el huracán llamado alice, ella entro saludo y hasta hay estábamos bien hasta q …..

Bueno Bella esto es lo q haremos aquí va a poner tu oficina ya q es mas iluminado, aquí vamos a colocar el area de las muestras de las persianas, aquí , aquí, aquí ,aquí, …. eso era lo q escuchaba porq era chiquita y tal vez menor q yo pero dios santo mandaba mas q un dinamo, de verdad tenia q preguntarle a edward si en vez de leche su madre le dio cafeína porq no entendía como alguien tan pequeño podría tener tanta pila…

Cuando por fin me dejo hablar la convenci q no había q no era necesario demoler el edificio completo para contruir la oficina , asi q decidió q todo lo haría ella lo de diseñar y decorar osea q lo q yo opinara o digera valia una mier… osea q en pocas palabras estaba frita porq tenia el leve presentimiento de q no me iba a dejar pero ni venir … Asi pasamos el dia almorzamos allí algo sencillo y luego nos fuimos a la universidad entre una clase y otra no vi a mi angel bueno creo q ya lo veria en el departamento cuando cenaramos todos, cuando acabaron las clases no fuimos y pasamos comprando unas pizzas creo q nadie quería cocinar hoy , cuando llegamos alice y yo a la casa nadie había llegado , la enana le paso mensajes a Jazz a ver si estaba en camino yo por mi parte también hable con mi angel por mensaje para ver si llegaba pronto, yo me fui a dar una ducha mientras llegaban y cuando sali ya venían entrando Emmet y Rose, y por ultimo llego mi angel, asi q nos dispusimos a comer entre risas y anécdotas , pero lo q si notaba era q el humor de Emmet no era el de esta mañana y q Rosalie tenia la mirada triste se sentí incomodo todo pero asi seguimos cenando cuando por fin terminamos alice y yo empezamos a recoger y Jazz y Edward nos ayudaba Rose se despidió dándonos las buenas noche dijo q estaba cansada y se iba a dormir y de igual forma lo hizo Emmet , solo me di cuenta de la cara de Jazz al ver el semblante de su hermana y me entristecía porq no solo estaban ellos triste si no también se ponían sus hermanos . Asi nos fuimos a dormir todos cuando ya estábamos en la cama decidi preguntarle a Edward ….

Amor q es lo q pasa entre Emmet y Rosalie porq ella esta triste y molesta al mismo tiempo y tu hermano esta tan molesto no entiendo? … mi angel frunció el ceño y aflojo el agarre a mi alrededor lo cual me cconfundio y a parte el se tenso creo q pensó q no me daría cuenta, asi q separo un poco antes de contestar….

No se, creo q es Emmet q desconfia de Rose porq ella trabaja en una empresa como publicista y trabaja con puros hombres , y bueno creo q emmet esta inseguro de ella y de el amor de ella , y no se tal vez tenga razón, no he hablado con ella pero con mi hermano si .

Pero bueno Edward q tiene q ver q trabaje con hombres eso no es problema, yo trabajo igual con hombres porq tengo q dirigir obras , también remodelaciones, porq creo q la única mujer q esta en las contrucciones soy yo , porq no existen ni mujeres albañiles ni nada osea por favor no me digas q tu también desconfiarías de el amor q te tengo por eso? o si?... dimelo ahora para saber a q atenerme… No entendía la actitud de edward y me estaba molestando se q podia desconfiar de los demás pero de la persona q te ama no creo además edward sabia la opinión de Emmet pero no la Rose , porq no hablaba con ella y asi tendría ambas versiones y podría ayudar a su hermano…

Bella por favor no tienes porq pensar asi es simplemente q tengo q apoyar a mi hermano y se q debo tener ambas versiones pero Rose no habla de ello y no se q pensar tal vez es q esconde algo …. A no eso si no lo podia creer este niño era machista hasta mas no poder igual q su hermano me lo imagino y yo no pude aguantar mas….

EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN q es lo q demonios dices estas actuando como un machista por favor si vas a pensar asi y solo vas a apoyar a tu hermano perfecto pero vas a tener q dormir con el porq yo no pienso dormir con un hombre como tu , q cree lo q ve y lo q dice otro hombre y no pide opinión de las mujeres para verificar q esta pasando ….. estaba q me salinan chispas ya q me molestaba su actitud y me ponía a pensar si asi fuera alice apoyaría a Jasper en vez de a su hermana no no lo podia creer…

Yo de aquí no me muevo porq esta es nuestra cama asi q yo voy a dormir aquí….. me dio la espalda y se tapo con la sabana, q infantil era pero no importaba, pues bien si el no se iba yo si , asi q le arranque la sabana y tome mi almohada y me fui a la sala a dormir, cuando llegue allí me di cuenta de q la luz de la cocina estaba encendida y se escuhaban sollozos, asi q deje todo y fui hasta alla entre silenciosamente para ver a Rosalie con sus manos en la cara sollozando y hipando en silencio, esa imagen me dolio porq en estos momento no comprendía como los hombres lo hacían sufrir a uno, además de q ella era una mujer hermosa y a parte se le veía el amor q sentía por Emmet , no entendía como eran de brutos…. Aggg….. me acerque a ella y le toque el hombro ella se sobre salto y limpio con rapidez las lagrimas q surcaban su rostro…

Disculpa si te desperté Bella pensé q todos ya estaba dormidos…. trataba de hablar pero su vos estaba bastante ronca por el llanto…

Tranquila Rose no todos dormíamos pero q te sucede , por q lloras…. No sabia porq pero cuando mire sus ojos azules me di cuenta de cuan tristes estaban…

No te preocupes Bella, no es importante estoy bien, creo q mejor me voy a dormir mañana tengo un dia fuerte en el trabajo, q pases buenas noches….

Y salió como alma q lleva el diablo de la cocina, no me dejo decir mas pero creo q lo q no quería era decir nada yo solo soy una desconocida para ella aunque me daba dolor por como lloraba, pero bueno tenia q hacer algo por mi cuenta se q no era nadie porq no solo los estaba afectando a ellos como matrimonio si no también a la enana,a edward y al propio Jazz por q notaba la tristeza de su hermana …. se q no era de mi incumbencia pero quería q estuvieran feliz como yo ahorita…. bueno no como ahorita, ahorita ya q estaba por dormir en el sofá de la sala por un troglodita celoso, asi q me apague todo y me fui a dormir…..

Cuando desperté me sentía q el lugar en el q me encontraba era muy suave , ya era hora de levantarme y bueno no sabia donde estaba hasta q capte el aroma incomparable del troglodita upss perdón de edward, y sus brazos a mi alrededor, cuando abri mis ojos me encontré con las presiosas esmeraldas y el rostro de mi dios griego, en la cual yo me perdia constantemente y en esa sonrisa torcida q me quitaba el aliento, no me explicaba q hacia en la cama con el y sus brazos a mi alrededor y aunq no quería preguntar por q no le encontraba la lógica….

Buenos días mi niña…. No sabia el porq cuando su aliento me golpeaba y rozaba mi cuerpo mis pensamientos se iban al carajo, pero aun en el fondo en este presiso momento podia coordinar y acordarme porq no había dormido aquí, y el porq estaba molesta….mmmmm ya se porq lo recordé por la mirada de tristeza de Rose anoche…

Buenos días….le dije seria y tratando de concentrarme en otra cosa q no fueran sus ojos… Se puede saber q hago yo aquí y porq estas abrazandome si yo estoy molesta contigo.?... Dios me la ponías difícil estaba tratando de no perderme en ese cuerpo de infarto q tiene, en q solo tenia puesto su bóxer y en q solo quería montarlo y q se hundiera en mi con fuerza, huyyyyy agggg porq tenia q ser tan endemoniadamente sexy …..

Mi niña linda ( mas falso imposible) 1º estas en tu cama donde debes dormir..2º te abrazo porq quiero y lo deseo 3º estuve mucho tiempo sin ti como para dejarte fuera de mi alcance ….. Verdaderamente este niño era mi infierno porq decía y actuaba de una forma demasiado sensual y creo q apropósito por q sabia el efecto q causaba en mi y como siempre yo tan dura no pude resistir asi q acorte la distancia q había entre nosotros y lo bese . Me perdi por un instante entre sus besos…..

Ok perfecto estas contenta? …. entrecerré los ojos porq sabia q hacia todo esto para contentarme pero lo había arruindo al hacerme esa pregunta y lo q había pasado no lo iba a olvidar….

Contenta, contenta lo q se dice contenta NO pero hay voy, ahora me quieres decir como llegue aquí….. tenia una leve impresión pero quería q el me lo confirmara, asi q no solo hablaba dormida si no también er sonámbula hay carajo el colmo pues…

De llegar no lo hicistes serias sonámbula y no lo eres aunq hablas dormida y eso es muy bueno para mi beneficio, pero anoche después q te fuiste te extrañe demasiado , hacias falta tu piel, tu aroma, tus labios en global tu (si el troglodita me estaba convensiendo pero no) y bueno cuando ya tenias rato de estar alla fui a buscarte te cargue y te traje aquí …. HAY MAS LINDO MI ANGEL, pero si no conociera esa cara de perrito arrepentido q era la misma q utilizaba su hermana le hubiera creido….

Ok Edward esta bien, pero sabes algo , anoche cuando fui a dormir a la sala me encontré a Rose y sabes q estaba haciendo? …. tenia q decirle a ver si captaba las cosas y se daba cuenta de cómo se sentí Rosalie..

Si y q paso q hablaste con ella y me imagino q estaba buscando algo…. agggg porq los hombre son tan ….

No estaba buscando nada, y no me dijo nada ya q cuando entre Rose estaba con su rostro entre sus manos tratando de callar sus sollosos y limpiando su llanto escondiéndose de todos para q no la vieran llorar, por dios Edward no solo tu hermano esta sufriendo con esta situación Rosalie también y aunq yo no soy nadie me duele porq se q tu , Alie y Jazz sufren por ellos, pero a ti no te comprendo de verdad porq en ves de conversar ccon tu cuñada y poyarlos a ambos no tu te enfrascas en una sola opinión y actuas como tu hermano con esa actitud de MACHO BERNACULO TROGLODITA q de verdad no entiendo.

edward no decía nada y solo me daba la espalda y su actitud hacia mi me hacia daño se q no era nadie para meterme en eso pero quería ayudarlos a todos, después de esperar durante dos minutos esperando, no dijo nada asi q fui y me duche cuando Sali de este no estaba , ok me vesti y cuando iba saliendo escuche la ducha del baño del pasillo, sabia q era tonto pero me dolio saber q de verdad no era nadie para opinar sobre el o su familia y por eso no dijo nada asi q tome mis llaves y me fui a mi oficina, tenia q ocupar mi mente para no pensar en nada porq me sentía con ganas enormes de llorar, yo sabia q no era quien para meterme en eso pero quería saber q opinaba el de q yo pudiera ayudar , y comprove lo q pensaba q yo no debía entrometerme, también sabia q alice iba a la oficina y tendría q cambiar mi cara para q no se diera cuenta asi q llora todo lo q puedas ahora q puedes ya después tienes q dingir q estas bien , si llegue a la oficina…

19 Capitulo

Salvando a mi cuñada Parte I – El Plan

Bella

Alice llamo q se le era imposible ir hoy y gracias a dios no tenia tanto trabajo , así q a la hora del almuerzo decidí llamar a unos viejo amigo, el siempre ha sido mi hermano, ese q nunca tuve me aconseja cuando más lo necesito, y siempre está allí, aunque no solo es el , en realidad son cinco , mis cinco fantásticos como siempre los llame ellos y ella se encargaban de regañar, aconsejar y golpear cuando era necesario pero de igual manera nos apoyamos mutuamente en todo así q estaba decidida a llamarlos para q me aconsejaran y reírme un rato de todas sus locuras . Así q llame al mayor a Dako (Daniel).

Alo se encuentra el chico mas buenote q he conocido? … Esa era la forma en q yo siempre lo llamaba cuando el no sabía identificar el numero así q cuando escucho eso del otro lado no podía esperar más q ….

Ola pequeña flor del pantano como estas? … ese siempre era su respuesta para conmigo…

Bien peque aquí trabajando y en mis estudios como no es raro, y tu como estas q cuentas como están los chicos y q has desecho? … Nunca eran preguntas fuera de lo normal así q pensé q no se daría cuenta de cómo estaba, pero como de costumbre el e igual q los demás me conocían bien y como era yo….

Bueee peque yo bien y he desecho mucho pero sabes q siempre soy así no jajaja… Siempre era lo mismo pero después de su risa se quedo callado un momento… pero q carajos te pasa porq se q no estás bien tu voz te delata demasiado y aunque no me lo digas se q estas triste y no me vengas con q estas bien, ohhhh no me digas q el muy hijo de puta de Jam…. Lo tuve q cortar ya q sabia por donde iba y aparte siempre q se trataba de mi se ponía algo histérico o mejor dicho muy cabreado, así q le explique….

No Dako no es eso además ya ese ser es pasado y transmutado ok, estoy con alguien mas pero no quiero hablar de eso por teléfono , será q nos podemos reunir hoy para hablar y deja tus palabrotas ok….

De reunirnos por mi ahora mismo pero no y de ir solo tampoco creo q esto es reunió completa y nos vemos como a las 5 pm si es q te dan permiso no?... Diosas aunque no fueran novios, hermanos de sangre siempre nos celaban de cualquiera q estuviera al lado nuestro no sabía cómo pero siempre lo hacían y a veces se salían con las suyas… Y espero de q ese alguien con el q estas no sea el culpable de tu tristeza… Siempre era así Kity y yo nunca salíamos bien libradas de estos chicos pero siempre contábamos con ellos y eso nunca cambiaria….

Tranquilo Daniel por favor si y esta bien nos encontramos en la Cafetería de Pierre a eso de las 5 pm, para yo dejar todo listo aquí en la oficina ok Te quiero….

Ok flor de pantano nos vemos allí , ahhh se me olvidaba decirte algo antes de colgar …. – Q pasa? …. Bueno q vas a ser TIA Besos te quiero Bye.

Y el muy perro me colgó ósea como se le ocurría soltarme algo así y después colgarme sin dejarme decir nada q le pasa a este lo iba a matar, el muy ..$#&... No no Bella vas dejar huérfano a una criatura q aun no nace, Aggg pero igual las dos razones de un hombre se las iba a poner de corbata….

Así pase el resto de lo q quedaba del día Alice había llamado y no vendría y a mí me avisaron q no tendría clases ya q el profesor de la única clase q tenia hoy no se sentía bien creo q dijeron q tenia mononocleosis o eso fue lo q me dijeron , los diseño de la remodelación estaban listos y el portafolio de los diseños q tendría q entregar también ya estaban solo faltaba hablar con la constructora para saber cuando empezaríamos , y así q como me quedaba tiempo de sobra para ir al Café me fui hasta el apartamento me di una ducha y me vestí cómodamente solo me coloque un jeans bastante desteñido una blusita de tiritas y me agarre el cabello en un coleta, me puse mis zapatos de goma y me fui a encontrarme con mis 5 fantásticos , cuando llegue serian como 4:50 aun no se encontraban allí así q decidí pedir un café para aprovechar la tranquilidad ya q sabia q cuando llegaran me bombardearían con sus preguntas, e iba a escuchar unas cuantas maldiciones y palabrotas cuando les contara todo lo q había pasado así transcurrieron como diez o quince minutos hasta q en la puerta de la cafetería a pareció el pequeño mastodonte de Daniel(Dako) q cuando me vio corrió y me levanto de la silla y me cargo y me apachurro entre sus brazos el me hacia acordar a Emmet , sabia q estoy iba hacer así porq habían pasado muchos meses desde q los había visto pero así los viera todos los días Dako era único en su saludo, y detrás del venían los demás chicos Gabriel (Gabo), Alberto (Beto), Jamiel (Jan), y la pequeña Katherine (Kity) esos eran mis cinco fantásticos ellos estaban en todo ese era su lema aunque Kity y yo éramos las mas chiquitas en tamaño y edad siempre parecíamos las mayores delante de ellos , eran infantiles pero igual los amábamos…

Dako era ese tipo de chicos q siempre te abrazaba , cariñoso, amoroso y q siempre estaba allí cuando llorabas , si era muy susceptible y tenía un trasero de infarto se los puedo asegurar, media 1.90 cabello corto castaño oscuro, ojos grises, piel trigueña y eso si una mole, Gabo y Beto bueno ellos eran como les digo cariñosos si, amorosos puede ser, locos si y mucho, tremendos también, arriesgados si bastante, fieles ni a su sombra solo a nosotras dicen ellos, regañones mucho, q les puedo decir unas cajita de sorpresa , median 1.80 cabello rubio ambos, ojos negros y piel blanca ellos eran hermanastros, tíos bueno yo nunca entendí ese maní, delgados no tanto tenían lo suyo aunque no se q pero las mujeres le llovían, pobres, Jam bueno él era el mas regañón, cariñoso, desadaptado, antisocial, loco, y un romántico , era flaco no raquítico , media 1.88 cabello largo negro, piel blanca, ojos azules y cuando llovía sus ojos eran ambarinos , era delgado pero con músculos no tanto como el mastodonte de Dako, y bueno por ultimo Kity ella era esas chicas q las catalogan como emo, roquera, metalera, pero en realidad era medio loca Upsss perdón gótica bueno pero loca también, cariñosa, decidida, traviesa, regañona y muy muy enamorada , media 1,63 cabello negro bueno en realidad lo tiene castaño claro pero ha tenido mil colores en el cabello, era flaca, con cara de niña mala pero en realidad era un ángel …. q les puedo decir así eran mis fantásticos, nos habíamos criado junto y cuando yo me mude ellos también lo hicieron y bueno así era siempre ellos aprobaban o desaprobaban los novios de nosotras y nosotras hacíamos lo mismo…

Cuando ya nos sentamos y en el momento q pedí los cafés solo tuve q hacer un cuenta regresiva…5…4….3….2...1….

Se puede saber q carajos es lo q te hizo ese mal nacido, hijo de p…. y ..&..#... Como siempre la retahíla de palabrotas….. para q tu tengas esa mirada triste y este q te lanzas de un puente?... Epa eso si fue exagerado pero bueno así era Gabo como siempre me lo conocía tan bien y el a mí y sabia q no podía esperar….

Gabo, Gabo por favor… Trataba de llamarlo y decirle q se calmara pero no lo lograba así q hice lo único q sabia q no le gustaba… GABRIEL ALEJANDRO GOMEZ GONZALEZ te quieres callar la maldita boca antes de q te muerda el brazo a ver si así reaccionas…. Creo q esa no fue una buena idea ya q se hizo un silencio en todo el café , hay carajos pero sabia q Pierre no me diría nada ya me conocía…..

Ok me callo pero q sea la última vez q me llamas por mi nombre completo estamos Marie… Ay si se había molestado bueno más pero q esperaba…

Ok les explico todo pero lo primero q quiero es q no interrumpan estamos…

Tranquila Bella él q se le ocurra le lanzo el café caliente en donde más les duele a ellos estamos… Esa era mi amiga Kity, ellos solo pusieron los ojos como platos y allí fue q pudimos reír porq sabia q nosotras no hablábamos en juego así q continúe…

Les conté todo empezando con lo de James , lo que había sucedido con él y todo lo q estuvo a punto de hacer y todo lo demás, durante todo el relato lo único q veía eran sus caras , también le conté lo de Edward desde A hasta la Z no les oculte nada, las caras q tenían no eran normales y no tenían precio y sabia q me iban decir algo cada uno aunque también se podían quedar callados, también les conté sobre la duende y sobre Jasper, y las loqueras de ella se rieron como locos por las ocurrencias de ella y porq conseguí alguien q me hiciera la vida de cuadritos, y por ultimo les conté lo de Emmet y Rosalie q en realidad era lo q me tenia así y el porq había paliado con Edward y el porq me sentía como me sentía , pero ahí si me dio miedo por sus caras q pasaron desde preocupación a duda, y de allí a rabia , porq sabían cómo me sentía así q cuando acabe me dio no se q porq hubo un silencio q asusto hasta q Jam hablo…

Nena sabes q te amo y te quiero mucho no… solo asentí…. Pero no puedes pedirle q interfiera el ya q eso lo deben solucionar ellos y ni tu ni nadie se deben meter y sabes q es así…. Sabia q era así pero también sabia q les hacía daño a todos porq ellos no querían ver a sus hermanos triste y eso me dolía porq yo los quería….

Por otro lado no digas q no eres nadie para ese hijo de p… porq si tuvo las bo…. de llevarte a la cama por lo menos debes significar algo en su maldita vida no? …. Cuando Jam empezaba hablar así es q había perdido los estribos, y sabia q después de eso las demás palabrotas brotaban como flores así q tenia q detenerlo….

Tranquilo Jam si por favor lo q menos quiero es regaños por favor …

Ok Isabella no te diré mas nada…. ahora si estaba jo- di- da y ya se había molestado conmigo después quien tomo la palabra fue Beto

Está bien , no quieres regaños, bien, pero lo q dice Jam es vedad y no sabes , y lo q nos molesta a todos es lo q dices , demonios Isabella ósea nos dices q están juntos, q lo quieres y el muyyyy ya te llevo a la cama y q te ignora por el simple hecho de q quieres ayudar a su hermano y su esposa, y piensas q no eres nadie para opinar, decir o hacer o por los malditos demonios a por lo menos tratar de hacer algo por q lo amas y no te gusta q este triste y no me digas q no lo amas porq lo haces, y por un carajos q quieres de nosotros si vas actuar de esa forma , no pareces tu , no eres la persona q conocemos q lucha por lo q quiere y hace feliz a quien está a tu alrededor y de verdad …..

No termino de decir lo otro porq sabia q esas palabras habían sido duras para mí y mis lagrimas aparecieron, dolía lo q decía y era cierto, porq yo siempre me imponía, y hacia lo correcto, y no había actuado así como lo estoy haciendo ahorita jamás, en ese momento de silencio lo rompió Kity ya q sabia q ni Gabo, ni Dako iban a decir algo…

Ya basta Jamiel, Alberto, no estamos para juzgar, no somos perfectos, estamos, si es verdad Bella no es la misma pero mierdas se enamoro y punto q hacemos nosotros cuando son ustedes?, los apoyamos, los aconsejamos, y cuando sabemos q ellas quieren estar con ustedes por interés les advertimos o las corremos, pero no los andamos insultando, ni mucho menos regañándolos menos q se lo merezcan, creo q ya Isabella tiene suficiente con lo del novio como para q ustedes también la jodan …..

Kity se vio interrumpida por Daniel y Gabriel ellos se levantaron y salieron del lugar creí q se iban y bueno si lo hacían me iba a sentir peor por eso me levante con la escusa de q iba a ir al baño lo cual no era cierto, no quería huir pero no quería incomodarlos tampoco , sabían q estaban muy molestos pero en algún otro momento los llamaría cuando allá pasado un tiempo para q se calmaran, me moví rápido hasta la salida pero en el momento en q iba a abrir esta se abrió y los chicos me detuvieron …

A dónde vas Isabella? … me pregunto Daniel …

Espero q a ningún lado tenemos q hablar….. y allí estaba Gabriel, no quería decirles nada mas ya q ya me llamaban por mi nombre , Daniel me tomo del brazo y me dio la vuelta y dirigió a la mesa ni Kity ni Jam ,ni Beto se sorprendieron porq sabia q mi reacción en ese momento iba a ser esa, me sentaron en la silla y ellos volvieron a su lugar e ignoraron lo sucedido y Kity volvió hablar…

Bueno yo dije lo q tenia q decirles y por mi lado te voy a decir algo con respecto a lo de tus cuñados , 1º Trata de hablar con ellos dos y conseguir la versión de ambos, 2º Trata no no exígele a tu ser q defina lo q tu y el son y q te tenga confianza y ….. por último POR UN MALDITO INFIERNO deja de comportarte como una niña y actúa como la Isabella q nosotros conocemos, se q supuestamente no es lo mismo entre nosotros por q ya crecimos pero tú nunca has tenidos muros, ni miedos, ni te dabas por vencida así no mas , Bella nunca te has detenido ni siquiera estos mamarrachos q están aquí te han frenado

Y ahora me dirijo a ustedes cuerda de trogloditas , dejen de actuar como niños ustedes nos apoyan y nos abrazan siempre, nunca actúan como trogloditas en si entienden… todos asintieron , en eso se levanto Gabo me tomo de la mano y me levanto de la silla me abrazo y se acerco a mi oído…

Perdóname mi beba no quise actuar así de verdad pero me duele verte llorar, se q no debí ignorarte pero de verdad tiene razón Katherine tú no eres esta Bella q se frena…. su abrazo y sus palabras eran verdad y sabia q ellos me apoyarían , en eso me solto y aun si soltame de la mano me dirigió donde estaba Dako el me tomo de la cintura y me sento en su regazo , me atrajo a su pecho como lo hacia desde chiquita cuando me caia o cuando necesitaba llorar , el pasaba cariñosamente su mano por mi espalda tratando de calmarme y dándome animos y también me hablo…

Ya Baby sabes q te amo y siempre te apoyare en todo perdona pero no me gusta verte sufrir ni a ti, ni a Kity ustedes son nuestras niñas y el q le hace daño a ustedes no los hace a nosotros, además esa no es la niña q yo conozco estamos…. Con su mano libre limpio el resto de las lagrimas, pero aun no quiso q yo me levantara de su regazo, ahí mismo continúe con lo q habíamos parado de hablar así q ellos me iban a aconsejar para yo poder hacer algo, así q les conté lo q pensaba hacer….

Bueno Bells lo q dices es q Emmet cree q Rosalie tiene una amante no es así? me decía Jam

No es q tenga una amante , es q el esta celoso porq ella trabaja con puros hombres y bueno como ustedes son tan machistas q celan a sus hermanas , novia, y esposas hasta de su sombra

Oye oye enana un poco de respeto con tus mayores estamos…. este era Dako el me lo decía apuntadme con un dedo y yo por mi parte lo q hacia era reírme…

Q respeto y q nada déjense de payasadas y pongan atención cuerda de desadaptados y aporten consejos…. este era Kity según ella era la única forma q estos locos prestaran atención y q ponía orden en las cosas….

Ok niños se los voy a graficar para ver si me entienden y dejan de decir tonterías, y comprendan un poco los celos de Emmet , Rosalie es una mujer alta, ojos azules, muy linda, piernas largas, piel blanca, cabello rubio largo y en ondas, ahhh se me olvidaba tiene el cuerpo de una modelo, quieren alguna otra explicación o se los grafico mejor….. sabia q con eso tenía q espera 5…4…3…. y no acabe…

Qqqqqqq yo a esa mujer no la dejaría salir de mi cama….. ese era Dako

No de mi cama, ni de mi, ni de ningún lado ….. ese era Beto

Yo ni a la nevera la dejaría salir a buscar nada no se fuera a conseguir a alguien…. ese era Gabo

No particularmente no la dejaría ni trabajar, ni nada, Epa yo estoy de acuerdo con el Grandote tiene razón de sus celos…. ese era Jam

Definitivo era caso perdido pedirle consejo a estos hombre, machistas, celo patas obsesivos, definitivo no se q pensé yo en el momento de pedir consejos a hombre a chicas debí pedirles ayuda, porq con estos trogloditas perdía mi tiempo y no me apoyarían, aunque creo q no fui la única q pensé eso porq en el momento Kity se levanto de la mesa y les respondió….

Madre de todo lo q es sagrado y por un carajos les describen a una mujer y empiezan ustedes celosos, machistas, animales y trogloditas a opinar estupideces provoca la ayuda…

Y en ese momento les lanzo un golpe a cada uno en la nuca, solo se escuchaba el golpe q les daba, los AUS, maldiciones, palabrotas de los chico y luego ellos sobándose en donde les había pegado Kity yo por mi parte lo q hacia era reírme, verdaderamente a los hombres no se les puede describir una mujer bonita, porq aparecen las estupideces q piensan, cuando por fin logre controlar la risa les hable…

Mire cuerda de desadaptados ósea lo q quiero es q me ayuden no, no quiero opinión de ustedes con respecto a q harían si tuvieran una mujer como Rose, a ver si a ustedes los someten sus novias por favor así q cállense compórtense y opinen algo bueno no animaladas por favor….

Bueno pequeña saltamontes lo q tienes q hacer es hablar con Emmet como lo hiciste con nosotros y preguntarle si no nos buscas a nosotros y lo encerramos en un cuarto hasta q quiera hablar…. ese era como siempre Gabo q no podía estar si decir alguna estupidez y en ese momento fui yo la q le di un golpe …

No seas bruto como lo voy a secuestrar terminaremos en la cárcel pero lo primero q dijiste suena bien aun q no sé como lograre hablar con el ya q no tengo la confianza suficiente con el…. yo sabia eso pero quería hacerlo por Edward.

Bueno no solo con Emmet también tienes q hablar con Rosalie para q puedas saber ambas versiones, nosotros por nuestro lado vamos a planear algo para ver cómo te ayudamos… Jam hablaba como si estuvieran por irse y no me gustaba nada ya q e verdad no habíamos estado mucho tiempo juntos bueno decía yo porq ya estaba oscuro fuera, aparte de ellos cuando decían q planearían algo se iban a los extremos y daba miedo….

Epa Jam ningún q van a planear nada ustedes se ponen muy creativo…

Cállate saltamontes porq te vamos a ayudar así q calladita estas más bonita…. no aguante y le saque la lengua….

Dako no me voy a callar por….- Sssssshhhhhh ningún nada te callaste y punto….

Aggg no los soporto son imposibles ustedes, lo único q quiero es q no se vayan a los extremos por favor quieren….

Tranquila Baby q no vamos ni a matar ni a secuestrar a nadie…. no sabía si creerles porq de ellos se esperaba lo q fuera y mas no sé si escuche bien me Gabo cuando Beto decir eso remarco la palabra "AUN", hay dios en donde me había metido….


	8. Chapter 8

Hola chicas aquí estoy de nuevo espero q les guste, he leído Reviews y me encanta q les guste mi historia gracias.

Un beso a todas y todos los q lo leen espero mucho Reviews mas en opinión a como les va pareciendo estos capítulos les dejo este y dos más tratare de subir otros en estos días ya q me quedan solo 16 días para el comienzo de las clases en la universidad y como ya lo q me faltan son dos semestres y me graduó entonces están mas difíciles, así q tratare de tenerles más capítulos para q tengan q leer ok.

Se les quiere su amiga Claudia (Gothic)

Un día más de peleas

Bella

Me despedí de los chicos diciéndole q pasaran por el departamento y q nos reuniéramos allá para q conocieran a Mi Dios Griego, a Emmet, a Alice y a Rose y así me dejaran tranquila con respecto a Edward, también les dije q le avisaría a Jake y Leah para q los vieran ya q tenían tiempo q no se veían y bueno así se conocerían todos, según Kity podríamos ver alguna películas, y ellos pillarían algunos de los detalles de los q yo les hablaba.

Cuando llegue encontré a Edward en el sofá algo tenía ya q estaba con cara de pocos amigos no sabía porq pero creo q era por mí, creo q había tardado mucho con los chicos ya los demás se habían ido a la cama.

Buenos noches…. le dije el solo me vio y volvió al programa en la tele, pase a la cocina a tomar un poco de agua cuando voltee estaba en el marco de la puerta me había seguido allí.

Pudiste haber pasado algún mensaje a pasar algún mensaje o por lo menos haber llamado de q ibas a llegar tarde no?, así no nos hubiéramos preocupados de q algo te había pasado no crees?... me lo dijo en un tono muy molesto…

Disculpa pero no pensé q al reunirme con los chicos se me pasarían las horas tan rápido y menos q se me iba a hacer tan tarde … le dije de verdad se me había olvidado dejar alguna nota o mandar algún msj pero ya q mas daba…

¿Con los Chicos?... lo dijo enarcando una de sus cejas y en el tono más sarcástico q pudo…. – Creo q deberías de explicarme eso mejor ya q se q viniste te cambiaste, luego sales no dejas nada de nada y aparte llegas tan tarde y de paso andas con "los chicos" a no sé donde…. si antes lo había dicho con ironía esta fue peor y aun más molesto, y en mi idioma aquí en la china esto se llaman celos pero me molesto como estaba actuando…

Bueno si vine me cambien y salí, y si quieres saber estaba en el café de Pierre el q esta cerca de aquí y los chicos como tú los llamas irónicamente son nada más y nada menos q las únicas personas además de Jake y lele con las q yo me crie, crecí y q siempre han estado conmigo en las buenas, en las malas y en las q vengan pero como a ti solo te importa de q no avise y q llegue tarde porq simplemente estas celoso entonces cree lo q se te de tu real gana, si quieres si disculpa por no avisar, por no llegar temprano ya q se me pasaron las horas si es verdad , pero llego y me sales con eso, si tal vez quisieras hablar conmigo yo te pudiera haber contado pero ya no quiero ….. ya me había molestado ya estaba q lloraba pero de la rabia y simplemente quería era dormir así q solo agregue….

Si no te molesta y si quieres mañana podrás conocerlos todos ya q los invite a ver algunas películas aquí y pasar un rato con todos a si conocen a la enana y a Rose al igual q a ti, Jazz y el Mastodonte, claro si no te importa y tienes tiempo….. de una vez me di vuelta para q no pudiera decirme nada pero recordé algo y le dije por encima del hombro…

A si por cierto si te interesa vienen a las 4:30 …. me enderece y me fui al cuarto para irme a dormir….

Edward

Se q las cosas q le dije a Bella hoy en la mañana , no debí pero no quería q mi hermano o Rose también le afectara a ella como lo hacía con nosotros, se q mi actitud se entendería como machista pero el punto era q ni yo mismo me entendía , pase el día preocupado por toda la situación y lo q sucedía pero tenía q trabajar cuando saliera iría al apartamento y trataría de arreglar todo con mi niña.

Cuando por fin llegue las chicas ya estaban y los chicos llegaron después q yo llegue, fui directo a mi cuarto a darme una ducha y cambiarme estaba realmente cansado había sido un día fuerte, pero cuando estaba desvistiéndome me percate del bolso de Bella y cuando voltee observe la ropa q llevaba esta mañana , me imagine q había salido a comprar algunas cosas y de repente las chicas sabían algo, así q no le di mucha importancia, me metí al baño y me duche, después les preguntaría si sabían donde andaba mi niña ….. Cuando termine de acomodarme salí para encontrarme a los chicos viendo tele, le pregunte si sabían algo pero los cuatro me respondieron q no …

Porq lo preguntas hermanito no has hablado con ella en todo el día… me pregunto Alice como si supiera q estábamos bravos…. – No Alié esta mañana discutimos y salimos algo disgustados en uno con el otro, pensé q al llegar podría hablar con ella pero creo q vino se cambio y volvió a salir y no se a donde…..

Epa Eddie amárrala y ya o colócale uno de esos chips q te dan ubicación exacta y punto así no se te perderá….. raro de Emmet y sus estupideces no estaba de humor para sopórtalo pero creo q no era el único porq lo único q me percate es q dos manos volaron hacia la nuca de Emmet y le dieron un tremendo golpe, al final tuve q reír por su cara…..

Pero q demonios les pasa a ustedes dos porq me pegan yo no dije nada q no fuera cierto y saben q es así….. Todos lo q hicimos fue poner los ojos en blanco…

Pero Ed porq no esperas de repente fue q salió a comprar algo no sé, o tal vez puedes llamarla para saber y no estés preocupado, me dijo Rose….. es verdad nada perdía con llamarla.

La llame dos veces pero me envió directo al buzón de mensajes, tal vez pensé q se le había quedado sin batería, tendría q esperarla. Me senté con los chicos a ver lo q estaban viendo aunque de verdad yo no le prestaba atención ya q tenía mis pensamientos en lo q había pasado en la mañana con Bella y de verdad no quería q se sintiera así como lo hacía, lo único q me quedaba era contarle todo , fui sacado de mis pensamientos cuando los chicos me dijeron q si pedíamos pizzas y así lo hicimos comimos luego de esto organizamos y al rato se despidieron para irse a dormir no me había dado cuenta cuan tarde era hasta q mire mi reloj ya eran las nueve y media y aun Bella no llegaba, aunque Alice me dijo q estuviera tranquilo no podía pero tampoco me desespere, en algún momento llegaría .

Me recosté en el sofá a seguir viendo algún programa o película q estuvieran pasando mientras la esperaba , seguía preocupado pero trate de ver algo cuando volví a ver la hora ya era las diez y media mi preocupación se incremento a un punto q no sabía q hacer pero sentí alivio a los pocos minutos cuando sentí las llaves en la puerta , si estaba angustiado pero también molesto porq no había avisado y me preocupo mucho solo quería ver q estaba bien así q voltee y ella tenía una sonrisa q a leguas se le notaba q se había divertido, y yo como idiota preocupado porq si le había pasado algo , así q la indiferencia era mejor….

Buenos noches… me dijo , yo ni siquiera respondí no podía sentía alivio pero también rabia, ella ni le importo q yo no le respondiera siguió hasta la cocina yo igual la seguí quería saber porq había llegado tan tarde….

Pudiste haber pasado algún mensaje a pasar algún mensaje o por lo menos haber llamado de q ibas a llegar tarde no?, así no nos hubiéramos preocupados de q algo te había pasado no crees?... se q por lo menos debí de decir hola pero no estaba para cortesías….

Disculpa pero no pensé q al reunirme con los chicos se me pasarían las horas tan rápido y menos q se me iba a hacer tan tarde … le dije de verdad se me había olvidado dejar alguna nota o mandar algún msj pero ya q mas daba…

¿Con los Chicos?... CHICOS escuche bien pensé mentalmente aunque creo q lo dije en vos alta y Salí con ironía pero no me contendría ahora q ya había hablado, a parte cuando dijo chicos esa sonrisa q traía volvía a su rostro , pero no crean q estaba celoso no, eso es falso estaba diooosss súper, mega, híper, extra, celosísimo…..

Creo q deberías de explicarme eso mejor ya q se q viniste te cambiaste, luego sales no dejas nada de nada y aparte llegas tan tarde y de paso andas con "los chicos" a no sé donde…. si no lo puedo negar lo dije con ironía, con rabia y ya estaba dicho , además q pretendía q le dijera si ella no avisa de q va a llegar tarde se q no soy su papa, ni nada por el estilo y para colmo me dice q anda con chicos ósea entiéndanlo CHICOS agggrrr , q pretendía q le preguntara ¿Si mi amor y como te fue?, ¿Q hiciste? Obvio EDWARD CULLEN q tenias q preguntarle pero eres tan bruto q los celos se te fueron a las pocas neuronas q tienes ( oye creo q me pase de irónico conmigo mismo ) pero creo q lo ameritaba…

Bueno si vine me cambien y salí, y si quieres saber estaba en el café de Pierre el q esta cerca de aquí y los chicos como tú los llamas irónicamente son nada más y nada menos q las únicas personas además de Jake y lele con las q yo me crie, crecí y q siempre han estado conmigo en las buenas, en las malas y en las q vengan pero como a ti solo te importa de q no avise y q llegue tarde porq simplemente estas celoso entonces cree lo q se te de tu real gana, si quieres si disculpa por no avisar, por no llegar temprano ya q se me pasaron las horas si es verdad , pero llego y me sales con eso, si tal vez quisieras hablar conmigo yo te pudiera haber contado pero ya no quiero ….. después q me dijo eso me sentí mal por lo q dije pero diiooooosss estaba preocupado ¡NO EDWARD¡ bueno q demonios me pasa ya estoy pasado de irónico ya basta me regañe mentalmente, pero maldita sea estaba preocupado, molesto, y a parte celosísimo, en ese momento q salía de la cocina se giro y me dijo…

Si no te molesta y si quieres mañana podrás conocerlos todos ya q los invite a ver algunas películas aquí y pasar un rato con todos a si conocen a la enana y a Rose al igual q a ti, Jazz y el Mastodonte, claro si no te importa y tienes tiempo….. ahora si estaba en problemas porq si eran amigos como decía entonces ahora sí , si les contaba todo esto ya no me aprobarían y ahí me sentí fatal, porq Bella podría darse cuenta de q no era el hombre q la pudiera hacer feliz, y me sentí peor al pensar de poder perderla, me saco de mis pensamiento cuando en voz alta me dijo , claro pero sin voltear obvio ¿Carajos Edward Cullen q pretendías?…

A si por cierto si te interesa vienen a las 4:30 …. no respondí nada solo me quede allí como idiota pensando cómo iba a arreglar esto….

Fui apague todo y me fui a nuestro cuarto cuando llegue ella estaba de espaldas a mi bueno era de suponerse estaba molesta q pensaba yo q me recibiría con los brazos abiertos, pues obvio noooooo , pero me sentía estúpido y bueno ni siquiera le he dado un beso desde esta mañana q se fue enojada conmigo mañana en la mañana hablaría con ella , me acosté y me dormí pensado q el día siguiente sería diferente….

Me levante temprano para preparar el desayuno como teníamos q trabajar pensé en poderla llevar, pero me sorprendió no encontrar a mi niña en la cama tal vez se estaría dando una ducha agudice el oído pero solo silencio, no creía q se había ido aunque estaba molesta y bueno tal vez y estuviera afuera con los chicos….

Solo podía plantearme tres cosas: 1º Esta aun molesta conmigo, 2º Estoy jodido para contentarla con un desayuno, y 3º Los anteriores…. Bueno particularmente Edward yo pienso q es la opción tres, me reclamo mi conciencia, bueno q esperabas estúpido no te pensabas q con solo unas horas de sueño ella se iba a olvidar de lo q ha pasado pero bueno tenía la esperanza de q estuviera afuera con los demás…. Pero si no mueves ese culo Edward Cullen ve a dónde demonios esta, creo q la ironía no me queda y definitivamente estoy lento muy lento diooosss ya me parezco a Alice… agggrrr…. no…..

Buenos días bello durmiente como te fue anoche, Mmm me imagino q nada bien ya q tu Bella se fue hace como diez minutos con cara de pocos amigos…. me dijo Emmet q como consiguiente él era el q se distraía mas pero se percataba de todo

Buenos días Emmet y si no fue bien nada anoche ya no toques ese punto y una pregunta ¿Bella no dijo nada de hoy? Les pregunte a ver q me decían y fue esta vez Alice quien contesto..

Buenos días para ti también hermanito y si nos dijo q estuviéramos como a las 5 de la tarde para q conociéramos a unos amigos de ella y ver algunas películas, yo le dije q trataría de estar temprano al igual q todos aquí presente , pero claro no se tu si llegas o no temprano eso queda a tu entera decisión….

Yo…. ya veré Alié, porq de verdad no estamos muy bien, porq como te das cuenta para q se haya ido sin despedirse está molesta, ….. Bueno ya veré nos vemos ahora…. Me retire de allí ya q sabia q dirían algo pero no quería escuchar nada…

Cuando ya estaba listo en mis pensamientos ondeaba algunas ideas pero tenía q hablar con Alice primero, eso lo tendría q ver lo primero era pasar por la universidad y luego por el hospital si quería hacer lo que planeaba para contentar a mi pequeña, tendría q pedir permiso y eso implicaba toda la mañana y parte de la tarde tendría q hablar con mi padre, pero lo primero hablar con Alié, maque su teléfono y en el segundo timbre contesto…

Hola Edward q quieres q le diga a Bella para q salga de la oficina digamos en una hora?... Había veces q mi hermana me daba escalofríos , no sé como carajos lo hacía pero siempre sabia lo q pensaba hacer pero q mas daba era Alice….

Hola enana , no se lo q se te ocurra de verdad ahorita no se q le puedes decir pero dile algo para q vaya a la casa dentro de dos horas como máximo si por favor…. tenía q portarme bien con la enana era de temer pero se algo tendría q regalarle como recompensa por las veces q me ayudaba….

Bueno Ed está bien y procura cuidarte porq puede q venga en camino un pequeño Eddy o una pequeña Isabelita si?... Hay diooosss tenía mucha razón las veces q había estado con mi niña no nos habíamos cuidado pero, quería tener un hijo? bueno yo si quería pero Bella quería ser mama? no lo sabía pero tendríamos q hablar de eso ya me preocuparía de ello…

Ok que enana no te preocupes por mi si? nos vemos en la tarde y sabes….

Qué? ….. me respondió….- Te quiero …. Y en ese momento puse fin a la llamada…

Fui al hospital y hable con mi padre le dije q necesitaba hoy el día libre me dijo q si q no había problema y de allí fui a la universidad Bella solo tenía clases pero como la iba a secuestrar en la casa no se iba a enterar, cuando salí de la universidad fui a donde podría encontrar la rosa blancas y negras más hermosas pero antes de poder comprar las q quería necesitaba mandarle unas a mi niña ..

Cuando llegue a la floristería le dije a la chica q me escogiera cuatro rosas blancas y una negra y se las hiciera llegar a la dirección q le anotaría pero q también le hiciera llegar una nota q decía….

Después q la escribí se la di a la chica y ordene q me vendieran treinta rosas mas pero q fuera 20 blancas y 10 negras con estas últimas tenía algo especial q hacer, después q cancele me fui a la casa tenía mucho q hacer….

Llegue al departamento y me dispuse a escribir 10 mensajes estos estarían con las rosas negras así q me dispuse a trabajar en mis mensajes... Cuando termine de escribirlas fui a colocarlas en sitios q sabia q las vería pero también fui colocando las rosas blancas, así continúe hasta q ya no quedaba ninguna rosa y solo me quedaba esperar a que el demonio q tengo como hermana cumpliera con lo q le pedí…


	9. Chapter 9

Rosas Negra

Y Dios si las reconciliaciones son así quiero enojarme más seguido...

Bella

Apenas eran las ocho y media cuando llamo Alice diciéndome q si por favor pasaba por la casa urgente q necesitaba q le buscara algo relacionado a la universidad pero q fuera ahorita q ella pasaría por aquí a eso de las diez algo q se me hacía muy extraño ya q yo había salido primero y ellos se habían quedado desayunando, pero bueno era Alice y como ella estaba siempre en su mundo de modas, podría se q se le olvidara algo, pero esa no era el monstruito ella no se le pasaba nada , bueno mejor me dejaba de sugestiones porq ya tenía suficientemente la cabeza hecha puré con todo el rollo con Edward…. Pero antes de salir llego un chico con unas rosas me extrañe a mí nadie me regalaba rosas a menos q fuera…. no eso no podía ser pero bueno tendría q ver , el chico me pregunto si yo era Isabella Swan y me dio para q firmara como entregado me dio las rosas y un sobre , después de eso se marcho , vi como eran las rosas eran blancas y… una negra… q podía decir de eso no sabía q existía tal color pero eran hermosas y decidí leer lo q había en el sobre para saber quien las enviaba….Cuando lo abrí me lleve una impresión con la letra tan bella con la q estaba escrita y también me sorprendió de quien era así q me senté a leerla…

Para mi Niña

Hoy te entrego estas cinco rosas, cada una tiene su propio aroma aunque nadie lo crea y su propio significado pero estos dos colores son especial los mejores ¿Por qué? te preguntaras yo te lo diré…

Las Rosas Blancas

Son un símbolo de Pureza, Inocencia estas se parecen mucho a ti , la pureza de tu corazón, tu alma y la inocencia de tu mirada pero también de tu amor puro y de mi el feliz para siempre..

Y la Rosa Negra

Tiene muchos significados pero eso depende de cual le de cada persona ya que para muchos significa desesperanza, tristeza pero para mí su significado es diferente, porque, ella es como una fortaleza, impenetrable que concentra en sí misma un colorido de sinceridad, de nobleza, de protección y que también encierra ella un Gran Amor.

Esto es lo que yo por ti siento y aunque parezca ridículo yo soy como esa rosa negra única en su forma y única en el amor incondicional y sincero que yo siento por ti y que deseo con todo mi ser ofrecerte

TE AMO

Por siempre y para Siempre Tuyo

Edward Cullen

Dios q hermosas eran estas palabras definitivo mi ángel no tenia comparación con ningún hombre q hubiera conocido, esto era bello ahora sabia el significado de esa rosa negra q tanto me llamo la atención y también sabia el amor q me tenía mi ángel , yo también lo amaba con locura, lo amaba y lo amo incondicionalmente , quería correr e ir a buscarlo al hospital pero sabia q estaría trabajando, creo q me porte mal esta mañana al salir porq no me despedí de él pero necesitaba q me dijera q pensaba q quería de mi así tendría q esperar ahora en la tarde o mejor en la noche después q nos fuéramos a acostar, todo lo q teníamos q hablar tendría q espera, así q me dispuse a salir de una vez a buscarle las cosas a Alice y regresar al trabajo ya q sin Jane aquí no podía dejar abierta la oficina así q cerré y me fui al coche y me dirija la casa….

Llegue y cuando llegue a la puerta del departamento me sorprendí al conseguir otra rosa negra en la entrada esta también tenía una nota q decía:

"Si te he fallado te pido perdón de la única forma q se abriéndote las puertas de mi corazón para cuando decidas volver"

Abrí la puerta no sabía q pensar esta era una estrofa de la canción de chayanne q tanto me gustada Un siglo sin ti, pero todos mis pensamientos se fueron al demonio cuando me quede sin aliento porq mi departamento estaba lleno de rosas blancas, pero solo di dos pasos cuando encontré otra rosa negra esta vez la nota decía:

"Si tuviera q iniciar de nuevo me gustaría iniciarlo el día q te conocí"

Dos pasos más y la siguiente decía: "Te Amo no solo por cómo eres, sino por como soy yo cuando estoy contigo".

Así seguí y cada una de las notas decía mensajes tan hermosos como los tres últimos

"No tengas miedos ni dudas, que tú serás mi mujer Mira mi pecho, lo dejo abierto Para que vivas en el" (Chayanne)

"Todo tembló dentro de mí el universo escribió q fueras para mí y fue tan fácil quererte tanto algo q no imaginaba fue perderme en tu amor simplemente paso y todo tuyo ya soy" (Camila)

"Y sabes que eres la princesa de mis sueños encantados cuantas guerras he librado por tenerte aquí a mi lado no me canso de buscarte" (David Bisbal)

Con esta última ya estaba al frente de mi cuarto y en la puerta había una nota:

Se q con mil rosas no puedo cambiar lo q ha pasado pero déjame demostrarte q de verdad TE AMO….

De verdad ya no me importaba como o porq estábamos peleados solo quería verlo, abrazarlo, y perderme en sus besos sus caricias, sus brazos no importaba nada mas porq nunca nadie había hecho algo tan hermoso como lo q él había hecho … Decidí entrar a la habitación a ver si lo encontraba allí, abrí y si él estaba allí con su cabello cobrizo, con ese cuerpo de dios griego y con esos ojos del verde esmeralda más hermoso q con solo mirarlos me perdía del planeta entero, solo me quede allí parada como una boba viendo la encarnación de un ángel porq para mí lo era….

Perdón y se con solo palabras no voy a arreglar las cosas pero es lo q en este momento puedo decirte además de que TE AMO CON TODO MI SER ISABELLA… diooosss este hombre de verdad era perfecto, aunque tenía sus defectos pero no sé donde, se acerco a mí y me tendió su mano para darme la rosa..

No quiero q me pidas perdón por favor y todos cometemos errores no es así? y otra cosa… Me acerque más a él ya no aguantaba más necesitaba besarlo ayer tuve q poner todo mi autocontrol para no hacerlo cuando dormía, si q le dije… Bésame q ya he estado mucho tiempo sin besar tus labios por favor…

Lo tome por el cuello para acercarlo más a mí mientras hundía mis manos en sus cabellos. Trate de poner en ese beso todos los sentimientos q tenia y todos mis miedos también. El cerro la puerta y me arre costo a ella para poder profundizar más el beso su lengua delineo el contorno de mis labios se internó con dulzura en boca, saboreando, jugueteando, seduciéndome dios era mi paraíso. Me estremecí en sus brazos solo quería fundirme y entregarme a él . Nuestro beso cobró vida propia hizo presión con su cuerpo moldeándose con el mío, Gemí contra sus labios , q rozando la sensible piel de mi garganta. Luego, sus labios dejaron los míos para seguir el sendero de sus dedos q me recorría con destreza él me desabrochaba el vestido q llevaba con un gemido me lo bajo por los hombros y se quedó mirando mis senos como si fueran un manjar delicioso y me susurro….

Eres tan hermosa. Y eres mía, totalmente mía. Te amo, Mi Bella

—También Te amo tanto q duele .

Termino de arrancarme el vestido literalmente diciendo algo así como… Esto es ilegal ya q esto te separa de mi… no lo entendí hasta q desgarró mis ropas que aún cubrían mi cuerpo, fue besando cada pequeño fragmento de mi piel a medida que la exponía. No podía reparar con la boca cerrada sobre uno de mi pezón, se lo chupó, lamio, mordisqueo provocándome una oleada de húmedo calor entre mis muslos.

Edw…ard por fa…vor no puedo soportar esta tor…tura —murmure mientras me cogía entre sus brazos y la tendía en la cama.

Con esa mirada q me decía q quería devorarme, se fue desprendiendo de sus ropas y yo dándome un festín con ese cuerpo tan dios buenísimo, luego se tendió a mi lado. Me retorcí contra él, pasándole las manos salvajemente por el cuello, los hombros, la espalda, y esas nalgas de infarto. El se apoyó en sus codos y me besó con fiereza, ávidamente, llevando sus manos hacia mis muslos y deslizando sus dedos en mi humedad. Un grito brotó de mis labios ya q sentía como si la sangre de mis venas se hubiera convertido en fuego líquido. Estaba consumida por la necesidad de darle tanto como yo recibía, lo empuje suavemente poniéndolo de espaldas, con mi mirada fija en su excitado pene. Deseaba tocarlo, saborearlo, complacerlo hasta que él gritase pidiendo misericordia. Mirándolo fijamente lo fui besando cada milímetro de su pecho , fui bajando hasta llegar a su vientre me agache un poco mas pero muy lentamente baje mi cabeza hasta tocar con la punta de la lengua su sexo reluciente. Él aspiró intensamente mientras me observaba. Abrí mi boca y lo tome. Edward pronunció algo inentendible y una carta de blasfemias pero no se en q idioma ya q yo solo estaba saboreándolo, degustando todo de él, seguí dándole placer con mis labios atormentándolo con la suave fricción de mi lengua. Podía ver como Mi Ángel arqueaba la espalda, respiraba trabajosamente, mientras con sus manos me sujetaba los costados y apretaba los dientes parecía un hombre que agonizaba. Varios minutos después, me cogió y rodó situándose sobre mí.

Pequeña, me estás matando…. me dijo a lo q yo solo pude contestarle con una sonrisa picara porq esa era la idea, pero al mismo tiempo le dije…

Deseo que te excites tanto conmigo como yo contigo…. pero solo me sonrió…

Pero mi niña tú no estás bastante excitada —dijo pellizcándome un pezón.

Él ya estaba sobre mi estómago y se deslizó por mi cuerpo hasta reposar la cabeza entre mis muslos levantadlos. Me abrió penetrando con su lengua en mi brillante hendidura tuve q sofocar un grito y en ese momento enrede los dedos en sus cabellos, buscó con su boca mi clítoris entre mis resbaladizos pliegues y me lamió suavemente. A la final se me escapó un grito y una intensa sensación originada en mi núcleo aumentaba amenazando con estallar. Empuje mis caderas hacia adelante descaradamente para afirmar más la boca de él contra mi centro. Con sus manos tomo mis nalgas, moviendo la lengua dentro y fuera mi hendidura, arrastrándome vertiginosamente hacia el más absoluto placer, estalle en su boca con un estremecimiento q me hizo ver estrellas pero no me dio tregua, se colocó sobre mi cuerpo y me penetró fuerte, yo por mi parte solo separe mas las piernas y arquee las caderas para recibirlo más dentro si es q era posible, mientras arremetía contra mi cuerpo, empujó más y más profundamente, a cada acometida un éxtasis, cada retirada, era pura agonía, levante las piernas y lo rodeé por sus caderas con firmeza.

Perdóname tu también amor yo no debí meterme en nada —balbuce

No pequeña no me pidas perdón tienes todo el derecho del mundo tu también formas parte de mi familia y yo no supe cómo comportarme… me susurro el al oído mientras me envestía, flexionó las caderas y se introdujo más profundamente, sabia por ese pequeño movimiento q su control completamente desaparecido.

Cuando llego mi segundo orgasmo provocó q el también acabara conmigo, me beso con fervor y una intensidad q provocaba q mi corazón latiese desaforadamente, Se aparto de mi pero no se levanto me rodio con sus brazos y me atrajo hacia el….


	10. Chapter 10

Vamos a ver q sucederá hoy…

Rosalie.

Estaba inmersa en mi trabajo aunque mis pensamientos estaban con todos mis problemas Emmet q seguía sintiendo celos y aunque le jurara q solo tenía ojos para el el seguía así, muchas veces me daban celos las relaciones q tenían mis hermanos, no quiero q eso me afecte pero es difícil y no quiero sentir celos porq ellos son mi familia , no son celos del todo es añoranza ya q mi Em dejo de tratarme tierno hace ya varios meses y eso me duele él lo sabe y aun sigue actuando como tonto , se lo he demostrado de mil formas diferentes, nos vinimos a donde vivían mis cuñados ya q él creía q andaba con otra persona allá pero no es así, aunque no me importo ya q extrañaba a mis hermanos, y quise estar con ellos aquí, así q me dispuse a pedir mi traslado, pero todo sigue igual ya q trabajo hombres , aunque hay mujeres sí, pero la mayoría con los q trato son hombres y eso es peor para mí y para mi relación.

Emmet ya no me dice palabras de amor, ya no me regala esas sonrisas q tanto me gustaba ya q cuando lo hacía me mostraba esos hermosos hoyuelos q se le hacen en las mejillas, ya no tiene ese humor tan característico de un niño, ese q me enamoro, con sus bromas y sus cosas q siempre han aligerado el ambiente más tenso, y ya no me hace el amor como siempre lo hizo, como extraño sus carisias, sus besos, en global a él a mi Emi.

La novia de Edward me encontró llorando en estos días en una de las tantas discusiones q había tenido con Emmet, se q fue grosero como me fui pero no quise dar lastima, es una chica linda a su manera pero lo es, me alegra q mi hermano la haya encontrado.

Han pasado muchísimas cosas desde q llegamos me he dado cuenta de q Bella y Edward han peleado pero no se porq y presiento q es algo q tiene q ver con Edward pero prefiero no preguntar, se q Ed y Emmet son igual de celosos pero bueno así amo a mi oso y se q Bella ama a Ed.

Hoy se han levantado peleando como para no variar ya q Bella llego tarde anoche y no se porq después le preguntaría a Alice para ver en q podemos ayudar, Bella nos había dicho q llegáramos antes porq venían unos amigos de ella para q los conociéramos, pase el día pensando todo el día q podía hacer por mi matrimonio y volver a conquistar mi oso porq de verdad me falta él para poder ser feliz.

Cuando llegamos ella ya estaba en la casa, nos pidió q fuéramos a la cocina para q le diéramos la opinión de algo no entendía pero igual fuimos cuando llegamos Alice de una vez pregunto…

- Bella q paso… - Tranquila enana no paso nada… bueno si paso pero eso no puedo contarte ahorita no tenemos tiempo, lo q quiero es preguntarte si no te importa darle un poquito de celos a Jazz?... ella tranquilizo a la enana porq sabia q iba a hacer un interrogatorio pero le dijo q después nos contaba, aunque si le pregunto q si no le importaba darle celos a mi hermano, ahora si estaba perdida así q seguí la conversación…

- Celos?... pregunto Alice no comprendía pero creo q me estaba imaginando por donde iba la cuestión, pero sabia q Alice haría cualquier cosa por cualquiera de nosotros, de igual forma al revés…

- Bueno no me importaría aunque Jazz nunca a desconfiado de mi , bueno eso digo yo no lo sé si lo ha estado no me lo ha dicho porq?... Pregunto Alice y lo mismo preguntaba yo

- Y tu Rosalie no te importa darle un poco de celos a Emmet o sí?... Me pregunto a mi ya de verdad me daba igual porq el no confiaba en mi como yo lo hacía con el así q le respondí..

- De verdad Bella no me importaría , me da igual, total el no confía en mí de todas formas no?... Me sentí triste porq lo decía de verdad me dolía porq el creo q ya no me amaba y eso me destrozaba porq yo si lo amaba con todo mi ser…

- Bueno solo quiero q me prometan q no protestaran por nada de los q les cuente ahora q llegue la q me hace falta estamos?... nos pregunto y si así como estábamos las cosas estaban feas no creo q se complicaran o sí?...

Solo teníamos como diez minutos de haber llegado, y q estábamos en la cocina cuando tocaron el timbre , Bella salió de la cocina pero fue Ed quien abrió y en la puerta apareció una chica q era bonita si, y tiene buen gusto a su estilo más o menos gótico pero con buen gusto pero…

- Buenas tardes esta Isabella… dijo la chica pero lo q me sorprendió fue el escaneo q le dio a Ed, a Mi oso y a mi hermano

- Hola Kity …. Como estas?... Le saludo mi cuñada…

- Hola bella quiero hacerte una pregunta?... de una vez q llego pero aun con la vista en los chicos

- Q paso cuando ayer me describiste a tu novio y tus cuñados creo q se te olvido decir lo increíblemente buenos q están …. Dijo la amiga q se gano unas carcajadas por los chicos y lo único q se escucho de Alice y de mi fueron unos gruñidos, porq bueno q le pasa a la enana esa q se está comiendo con los ojos a los muchachos….

- Kity calla… y no no te lo dije y ven te presento este es mi novio Edward… dijo mi cuñada le señalo a Edward él como siempre de caballeroso le extendió su mano y se presento

- Un placer… dijo Ed , q le pasaba q placer y q carajos q le pasaba a esta niña …

- Ahora ellos son Jasper y Emmet mis cuñados.. Ambos le dijeron un hola y una sonrisa qqq le sonreían a esa Aggg dios la quería dejar si cabello, dios es grande o ella era precavida porq no se les acerco bien por ella porq si lo hacía le sacaba los ojos….

- Y por ultimo Kity ellas son Alice, y Rosalie…. solo la saludamos con un movimiento de cabeza porq de verdad si le daba la mano se la quitaba y de igual forma Alice…

- Bella creo q la descripción de tu cuñada ayer se quedo corta, así q ve buscando las bandejas para las babas de … Bella no la dejo terminar la oración pero creo q le había dicho algo de mí, pero bueno ya después le preguntaría q era….

Ella le dijo a los chicos q fueran a cambiarse y se pusieran cómodos no entendía pero bueno y nosotras nos fuimos a su cuarto ….

- Ahora si les digo yo les dije a los chicos ayer de los problemas q tenia con Edward y los porq también les conté lo q pasaba contigo Rose y con Emmet…. ósea q ella sabia el porq yo lloraba diooosss intente decirle algo pero me callo….. , antes de q digas algo déjame terminar, si se los conté se q no debí pero necesitaba consejos porq se lo q sufres te he oído llorar y te he visto y no digas q no porq se q es así , así q le pedí a mi loca amiga aquí presente q me ayudara a poner celosos a los chicos con mis mejores amigos se q ellos vienen acompañados pero como son unos trogloditas, celosos conmigo y con Kity y como se q Jazz , Em y Edward son iguales entonces creo q vamos a darle algo para q se den cuenta de q se están perdiendo estamos?... ella quería q los muchachos se pusieran celosos, mas bueno ellos se lo buscaron a mi ya no me importaba así q si lo haría…..

- Bueno Bella no se de verdad q decirte pero creo q no ayudara mucho lo q estés tramando pero igual le entro y espero q no salga mal nada…le dije porq de verdad también lo pensaba….

- Esta bien Bella yo también le entro a este rollo pero te juro q después de esto te vas a ir conmigo y con Rose de comprar para compensarnos estamos?... Creo q Alice estaba buscando la forma de llevar a Bella de compras y creo q de esta no se salvaba así q aquí vamos…

- Bueno yo opino q estoy desacuerdo con tu amiga Alice, Bella porq necesitas un cambio de look así q yo me apunto verdad q si? …. jajajaja creo q Bella nunca se imagino q reunir a su amiga y a Alice era peor q nada, pobre pero era verdad necesitaba un cambio….

- Esta bien las acompañare pero ahora a la acción Kity trajiste lo q te pedí?... le pregunto su amiga…

- Claro Bella … le contesto esta y empezó a sacar unos pequeños short de una bolsa y luego unas camisas q no dejaban mucho a su imaginación…

- Diooosss Kity de verdad quieres q nos maten verdad… le dijo Bella a sus amiga a lo q solo se escucharon unos aplauso ya yo sabía la reacción de la enana así q solo me reí ….

Nos pusimos los short q Kity así la había llamado bella, había traído se veían mas cortos y eso me gustaba vamos a ver q pensaría Emmet con lo q estábamos haciendo, no podía negarlo la chica era buena escogiendo los atuendos porq a mi me encanto como me quedaba todo. Después de q estuvimos lista salimos nos dimos cuenta q los chicos no estaban Bella tomo un nota , al parecer estaban en el supermercado tendremos q esperar a q llegaran y allí sabríamos lo q pasaría no me importaba…..

Emmet

He paso mucho tiempo pensando en lo q pasaba con Rosalie, no me he podido concentrar en el trabajo por todo esto, ella trabajando con tantos hombre, ella se ha distanciado mucho y se porq la he tratado muy mal desde q llegamos aquí mis hermanos han hablado conmigo, pero q quieren q haga dios mi Rose es hermosa y eso hombre la ven con hambre todas las veces q he ido a buscarla la están viendo como si fuera un premio, y no me quiero imaginar q cosas se le pasan por la mente a estos hombre cuando están cerca de Rose .

Sabia q mis hermanos habían discutido muchas veces por mi comportamiento con Rosalie pero quisiera q me comprendieran y me entendieran aunque sea un poco por lo que estaba pasando.

Hoy cuando llegamos a casa Bella llamo a las chicas para algo , luego de eso se fueron con ella al cuarto ya q Bella nos había dicho q vendrían unos amigos de ella y q nos pusiéramos cómodos Ed me sugirió q fuéramos a comprar unas cervezas para pasar el rato creo q se había contentado con su niña como la llamaba el porq su sonrisa era demasiada, sentía un poco de envidia porq mis hermanos estaban bien y se profesaban amor con sus parejas en cambio yo lo q me profesaba con Rose eran peleas….

Emmet llamando a tierra por favor reportarse con su hermano… dijo Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos….

Q pasa? ¿q me preguntaste?... les dije porq de verdad no había oído nada...

Por favor Emmet ya párale mi hermana no tiene otro como piensas, y mucho menos piensa en dejarte por dios sabes q te ama mas q a nada en la vida…. me dijo Jazz como siempre el abogando por Rose, eso siempre me habría gustado pero en este momento quería q me apoyara…

No sé si tenga otro pero me enerva de q esos tipos la vean como si se imaginaran cuantas cosas les podría hacer ella en la cama….le dije a Jasper por q eso es lo mínimo q se les podía pasar por la cabeza…

Emmet por favor te puedes sacar de la cabeza eso, es Rose de la q estamos hablando ella te ama con toda su alma y tu mejor q nadie lo sabe, además sabes q ella no te engañaría nunca…. me dijo Edward.

Si lo sé ustedes no saben lo q es sentir celos, no saben cómo me siento en este preciso momento, el ver trabajar a mi Rose con tantos hombres y imaginarme lo q piensan esos desgraciados cada vez q pasa por un lado de ellos… le dije a los dos porq sabia q ninguno de ellos pasaba por eso..

Q no q? ¿ Q no sabemos cómo te sientes?¿Q no sentimos celos? por dios Emmet, Isabella trabaja como diseñador de interiores y exteriores sabes lo q eso significa q ella trabaja en construcciones con un montón de hombres q la ven como un pedazo de carne, q tiene q tratar con eso para llevar una obra a cabo y tú dices q no sé cómo te sientes? diooosss, no solo eso como crees q e sentí anoche cuando ella me dijo q estaba con los chicos ósea puros hombres, q crees q sentí? Celos obvio q los sentí y por eso habíamos discutido... me dijo Edward lo entendía pero igual hay q estar en los zapatos del otro para saber lo q se sentía..

Yo no puedo decir q no sienta celos por mi Alié pero los comprendo Rose es mi hermana y Bella se ha ganada un lugar en mi corazón como mi hermana pero igual los apoyo en todo y los trato de comprender…. dijo Jazz porq el siempre nos apoyaba a todos por igual, el siempre era el punto fijo en todas las discusiones…..

Bueno ya dejémonos de lamentar no se q nos espera en el apartamento y tampoco, así q vamos a comprar las cervezas y nos vamos a conocer a los amigos de Bella…. dijo mi hermano sabia por su tono q no le agradaba ni tantico lo de los amigos de su novia pero por solo hacerla feliz el iría al fin del mundo por ella…

Después q compramos algunas cosas nos fuimos directamente a la casa ya q las chicas nos estarían esperando, con lo q no contábamos era como las íbamos a encontrar , cuando abrimos la puerta me quede con los ojos como platos y creo q los chicos también cuando divisamos a una muy sonriente Rose, una muy alegre Alice y a una muy servicial Bella y una enana q no sabía quién era pero q igual era linda hablando con unos bichos, no solo eso ellas solo llevaban una short demasiado corto para mi gusto y q no dejaba mucho a la imaginación y una camisa q era muy transparente para mi parecer y creo q a mis hermanos le pasaba lo mismo porq estaban q echaban humo, no obstante también nos dimos cuenta de 4 rostros muy familiares, q demonios era esto y porq carajos las chicas vestían así, eso lo iba a averiguar ahora mismo como de q me llamo Emmet McCarty Cullen …


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 24

De celosos a Celosas vamos…¿q diablos pensé?

Bella

Como los muchachos habían ido al supermercado nosotras acomodamos los muebles para podernos sentar todos juntos, Kity había llamado a su novio Ciao Volturi para q viniera, el es un hombre mayor para mi amiga pero q podría hacer ella le gustaba y a él se le veía q amaba a mi amiga y allí no me podía meter yo, así q hablo con él para q viniera…

Pasaron como unos veinte minutos cuando los chicos llamaron a la puerta, yo fui la q abrí y me lleve la más desagradable sorpresa ya q Dako, Gabo, Jam y Beto venían con Irina q era con la mujer con la q James me engañaba, su hermana Kate, y por supuesto con sus primas Heidi y Renata, ni a mí, ni a Kity no nos caían nada bien ninguna de las cuatro ya q eran unas víboras y zorras, q solo estaban con los chicos porq ellos las complacían y tenían todos los lujos mientras andaban con ellos, pero lo q estas zorras no sabían es q cuando se cansaran de ellas las dejaban como si nunca las hubieran conocido, reí interiormente porq sabia como eran ellos y Kity como q también pensó en lo mismo porq me estaba sonriendo, sabia q hoy iba hacer alguna de las suyas y eso lo iba a disfrutar, el punto era si Rose y Alié nos secundarían bueno viéndolo bien creo q si porq como son zorras, pero lo q no me gustaba nadita era q cuando vieran a Em y a Jazz los ojos se le saldrían pero q ni se les ocurra ver a mi ángel porq es q le saco los ojos…..

Hola pequeño saltamontes….. me dijo Dako apenas paso la puerta con Irina de la mano…

Hola Daniel como están…. dijimos al mismo tiempo Kity y yo claro el se dio cuenta de inmediato q no nos agradaba con quienes venían , ya q nunca lo llamábamos por su nombre y aparte le dábamos una mirada q si ellas matasen él estaría 3mil metros bajado tierra….

Hola chicas como están?... nos dijeron las zorras numero 1º y 2º de Irina y Kate al mismo tiempo , pero quien podría no reconocer las voces de corneta de esas dos …

Espero q no se molesten….. pero la oración no concluyo porq en ese momento entraron mis dos cuñadas a la sala y a continuación a estas bichas se le pusieron los ojos como platos…

Q demonios están haciendo aquí ustedes cuerda de zorras y espero q no hayan traído a la zorra de su hermana porq será mejor q se la lleven de una…. dijo la enana apenas llegaba a mi altura, yo solo me voltio para encararme con Alice porq de verdad no entendí….

Epa un momento de donde se conocen ustedes?... pregunte yo ya q de verdad no sabía de donde carajos se conocían y de q hermana hablaban y tampoco porq Rose estaba q la cortaba y no sangraba…

Isabella Marie Swan me puedes explicar q hacen las ZORRAS DENALI en la casa y q carajos te pasa invitando a las hermanas de la ZORRA DE TANIA…. me dijo mi cuñada ..qqqqqqqqqqqq? estas eran hermanas de la ex de mi Edward q demonios pasaba en el mundo…

OK Alice ya párale no me grites 1 no sabía q estas bichas venían… lo dije dirigiéndole una mirada envenenada a Dako… 2 no sabía q estas eran hermanas de la Perra de Tania y 3 ya deja de gritarme ya no puedo hacer un carajo porq ya están aquí vamos a tratar de calmarnos y a tratar de q la noche este en paz estamos…. Les dije a todos porq ya no podía hacer nada ya estaba en la casa, pero esto tendría q hablarlo con los chicos ahora mismo porq quería llevarlo en paz, por hoy…..

Daniel, Gabriel, Jamiel y Alberto por favor acompáñenme a la cocina ahora y Kity encárgate de estas 6 q no se agarren por los cabellos si por favor hazlo por mi si…. le dije a todos Kity solo me hizo un movimiento de cabeza porq sabia q no estaba de humor y aparte q le iba a decir cuatro cosas a los chicos, mierdassss en q mundo paralelo estaba q mi vida se complico en este momento….

Los lleve a la cocina los chicos sabían q no estaba para bromas, por eso permanecieron callados, si así estaban mejor…

Se puede saber q carajos pensaron cuando trajeron al el clan Denali aquí al apartamento, porq ustedes saben q esas zorras jamás no cayeron bien y no solo eso si no q son hermana de la zorra mayor Tania ósea la ex de Edward, me pueden explicar porq?... les dije a los chicos, pero creo q hable con una silla o una mesa porq nadie contestaba, los grillos se escuchaba con el silencio q había…

CARAJOS ME PUEDEN RESPONDER POR LOS MIL DEMONIOS…. les dije por q no tenia paciencia en este momento para q ellos se pusieran así…

Bueno pequeña…. pare de una vez a Jamiel porq el de pequeña no me funcionaba ahorita…

Nada de pequeña ni de niña, ni de una mierda expliquen y punto porq lo q me provoca ahorita no les va a gustar nada estamos….les dije para q hablaran..

Ok Isabella… me dijo Daniel….. No pensamos en molestarte sabes q nosotros andábamos con las chicas no estás pero lo sabías y nunca pensamos q eran las hermanas y las primas de tu tan adorado Edward por eso vinimos…. no lo deje continuar por su sarcasmo…

Déjate de sarcasmos conmigo Daniel Alejandro estamos y no sabía q eran estas zorras con las q andaban ustedes sabes q cuando estábamos en Forks ellas jamás nos cayeron bien siempre estaban molestándonos a Katherine y a mí y no obstante vienes y las traen con ustedes…. les dije porq de verdad ya estaba cansada….

Ya está bien , si es verdad q nos pasamos al traer a las muchachas , no fue nuestra intensión pensé q con el pasar los años todas esas diferencias cambiarían entre ustedes, pero veo q no creo q ahora es peor, lo siento de verdad si te molestamos, si quieres nos podemos ir…. me dijo Gabriel como siempre él era el q hablaba con tranquilidad sin sarcasmos pero sabia q se sentía mal por lo q estaba pasando…

No quiero q se vayan porq de verdad me hacían falta, aparte quería q conocieran a mi nueva familia porq aunque ustedes no conozcan a Edward y a sus hermanos se q soy parte de ellos por favor hablen con sus novias, arrejuntes o lo q se de ustedes porq de verdad quiero q ustedes estén aquí para q vean cuan feliz soy y estén dentro de mi felicidad… les dije a mis amigos y hermanos porq eso eran lo q eran para mi…

Bueno está bien pequeña aquí estaremos siempre para ti porq de verdad quiero q seas feliz y quiero q nosotros estemos en tu mundo siempre, ok…. me dijo Alberto acercándose a mí y envolviéndome en sus brazos, en ese momento entro mi cuñada Rose y lo único q les falto fue la charola para la baba…

Hola …. Bella se q prometí portarme bien pero si no vas a la sala en este mismo instante vas a conseguir q tus panorámicas estén rotas en menos de 20 segundos porq voy a lanzar a estas zorras por la ventana…. me dijo una muy enojada Rosalie yo solo tuve q ocultar mi sonrisa con el brazo de Beto por una la cara de los chicos y la otra por la cara de enojo de Rose….

Rosalie estos son mis amigos y hermanos este es Alberto para su defecto Beto, este es Daniel o Dako, este es Gabriel o Gabo y este es Jamiel o Jam… le dije señalando a cada uno y dirigiéndome a mi amiga y cuñada….

Hola es un placer aunque no tanto… dijo esta…. Sera q vayan a la sala antes de q solo encuentren un montón de cuerpos en el suelo del estacionamiento estamos….. dijo Rose…

Okkk ahí vamos necesitan hablar con ellas y aparte cerrar sus bocas porq le van a entrar moscas… les dije a los chicos eso causo un bufido de parte de ellos y una pequeña sonrisa de mi amiga…

Fuimos todos a la sala les presente a Alice y fue lo mismo q paso con Rose se quedaron como bobos, pero bueno lleve a las chicas a la cocina hable con ellas para q estuviéramos en paz aunque veríamos q pasaría cuando llegaran los chicos….

Cuando llegaron los chicos solo pude ver la cara de Emmet y no se veía nada bien creo q con lo q nos habíamos pasado… Upsss no era mi intención ….jajaja mentira ….. Pero Upsss los otros q estaban con cara de pocos amigos eran Jazz y Edward creo q ahora si estaba en graves problemas..

Hola mi amorcito …. salto Alice al lado de Jasper pero este ni se inmuto ósea creo q estaba muy molesto…

Hola Emi …. dijo Rose al lado de Emmet, el no contesto solo agarro a Rose por la cintura y la llevo a la cocina Upsss creo q este estaba como energúmeno y por supuesto Jasper y Edward hicieron lo mismo y sin saludar a nadie hay diooosss agárrame confesada porq ahora si venia lo grande….

Después q estuvimos en la cocina todos yo solo tuve q ver a Kity para q explicar pero si necesitaba q se quedara para q los chicos se quedaran tranquilos y no interrumpieran a lo machotes …

Se puede saber q demonios es esto?… nos señalo Emmet desde cuello hasta los pies….. me podrían explicar porq a menos q quieran q me ponga como un energúmeno y empiece a repartir golpes a diestra y siniestra por ustedes estar así vestidas entonces expliquen…

Yo puedo explicarlo si… me dijo Rose… - Esto como tú lo llamas es ropa y no las pusimos para no hacer sentir mal a la amiga de Bella q no las trajo como regalo….. diooosss Rose es grande porq en ese momento los chicos respiraron profundo y cambiaron el semblante ya no era de asesinar a los chicos si no de matarnos a nosotras….

Ok se lo pusieron para no hacer sentir mal a Kity no? ok entiendo pero porq carajos se quedaron con esos atuendos cuando hay cuatro mastodontes hambrientos allí afuera desvistiéndolas con la mirada…. esto lo dijo un Jasper muy molesto y por supuesto Ed y Em lo secundaron…

Yo lo puedo explicar… dije… lo siento mucho por q no les haya gustado nuestras ropas pero no quiero a ninguno de los dos insultar a mis hermanos estamos, el hecho de q ustedes sean celo patas no quiere decir q ellos no lo sean porq aunque ustedes no lo sepan yo tuve q decirle a Katherine detuviera a esos mastodontes como ustedes los llaman para q no vinieran a darle algunos golpes a ustedes y viceversa…

OK está bien vamos a tratar de llevar la fiesta en paz pero quisieran saber porq demonios están el clan Denali aquí en la casa?...

Bueno yo puedo responder eso hermanito…. dijo Alice porq se hacía raro q no hubiera hablado… Ellas están aquí porq son las zorras de paso de los amigos de Bella y por supuesto nosotras no vamos a divertir un rato esta noche mientras las molestamos no es así chicas….

Por supuesto…. dijimos las tres porq no se cómo había llegado Kity a la cocina donde estábamos pero lo estaba así q ya estaba dicho nosotras no divertiríamos mucho con todo esto…

Cuando salimos otra vez a la sala nos conseguimos a unos muy enojados chicos y a unas muy molestas chicas, en ese momento me acerque a Dako para q se calmaran pero lo q no me esperaba era la reacción de este…

Pequeña estas bien , mi niña… me dijo Dako abrazándome sobre protectoramente, solo me di cuenta de la cara de Edward…

Bien estoy bien Dako, tranquilos chicos los muchachos solo querían hablar con nosotras y ya…. les dije a todos para poder calmar los ánimos…

Ok ahora todo está bien podemos ponernos cómodos y ver algo si…. dijo Kity para poder darme un oportunidad de q tomara aliento por todo lo q estaba pasando…

Bueno chicos estos son Jasper el novio de Alice, Emmet el esposo de Rosalie y Edward mi novio… dije acercándome a mi Ángel q a su vez me envolvió en sus brazos dando un pequeño gruñido en mi oído para verificarme lo q yo pensaba estaba celoso…

Estos son Dako, Jam, Gabo y Beto mis amigo y mis hermanos y estas sabes quienes son… dije señalando a las zorras…

Hola Eddy como estas… dijo la muy….. a mi ángel dios la quería lanzar por la ventana..

Hola … Irina… dijo mi ángel..- Hola Emmet como has estado tiempo sin verte… dijo Kate acercándose a Em y dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios a este diiooooosss Jazz tuvo q agarrar a Rose porq esta le iba a sacar los ojos…

Ni se te ocurra Heidi acercarte a Jazz porq a mí nadie me va a agarrar para sacarte los ojos y hacértelos comer estamos….. Hay diooosss esto se ponía cada vez mejor…

En ese momento tocaron el timbre por supuesto yo sabía quién era pero los chicos no y esto iba cada vez mejorando..( Ya basta bella de sarcasmos ya te pareces a Alice)… En eso Kity abrió la puerta ya q ella también sabia quien era ella…

Hola mi amor … dijo mi amiga cuando le salto encima a su novio nada más y nada menos q el hermano de Aro Volturi y tío de Jane si mi secretaria y mano derecha, sabia q esto se ponía cada vez mejor ya q Ciao Volturi era un hombre q le llevaba a mi amiga como unos quince años o más pero se q ella lo amaba como yo amo a mi ángel así q si ella es feliz yo soy feliz..

Hola preciosa estoy bien y creo q tu también estas bien por lo q veo… le dijo Ciao a mi amiga, por supuesto solo escuchamos los bufidos de los chicos….

Hola Ciao como estas… lo salude el solo me dio un beso en la mejilla ya q aun Kity estaba encima de el por supuesto a los chicos no les gustaba ni pizca pero no decían nada porq y yo los había advertido de q no le hicieran pasar un mal rato a mi amiga….

Ciao estos son… pero me quede con la oración porq mi cuñada Alice se me adelanto….

Hola Ciao dios q pequeño es el mundo como estas, como estan Marcos y Cayo, me imagino q super bien…. Mas o menos de q me perdi y como la enana conocía a Aro bueno eso lo averiguaría…

Hola pequeña como estas, como estan tus padre me alegra mucho verlos a todos… saludo Ciao a Ed, a Jasper y a Emmet y creo q también conocía a mis suegros, sigo diciéndolo este días se ponía de película…

Edward dioss tiempo sin verte y q sorpresa q eres el novio de Isabella mi hermano Aro adora a esta niña, la quiere como su hija y por supuesto ella también se a ganado el corazón de Marco porq con ella trabaja su hija Jane te acuerdas de ella?... le pregunto Ciao a mi angel no si seguía asi me daría cuenta de q ellos conocían a mi mama también…

Si me acuerdo de ella pero no pensé q ella era la misma Jane q trabajaba con mi niña… dijo mi angel , bueno tendríamos q habalr mucho mas…

Bueno ya q todos nos conocemos y esta todo bien porq no nos ponemos a ver una película si?... dijo Rose para aliviar todos los animos bueno eso pensaba yo…

Pasamos la velada entre bromas de los chicos y de las malas caras de las zorras, Kity como dije iba a hizo de las suyas en el momento q estábamos reprtiendo las cervezas a ella se le batio una Upsss y cuando la destapo mojo a Heidi y a Kate, después de ese insidente, ellas se molestaron y les dijeron a los chicos q se fueran pero ellos no querían asi q bueno se tuvieron q aguantar hsta q los muchachos se fueran, en otra fue con uno de los pasapalos q habíamos hecho una de las salsa cayo en la falda de Irina diooss esta se puso como energúmena pero Dako la calmo antes de q yo lo hiciera a mi manera y por ultimo a Rose se le voltio una bebida en la cabeza de Renata q aunq había estado mas tranquila le pinto ojitos a Emmet y se equivoco, dios con cada hora q pasaba mas nos reíamos y aun asi los chicos se sentían celosos por la forma q los muchachos eran con Alice, Rose y conmigo ya q en un momento q me pare Jam fue conmigo a la cocina y después llego Gabo cuando regresábamos me cargaron y me pusieron en el regazo de Beto por supuesto a Edward no le hizo ni gracia pero no dijo nada, después Rose fue a buscar unas golossinas y Dako y Beto se ofrecieron a ayudarla yo sabia q era falso eso porq lo q querían era busear a Rose sin q Emmet les sacaran los ojos, después de eso Rose estuvo en las piernas de Emmet como si nunca hubieran peliado, Emmet estuvo muy cariñoso con Rose y eso me alegro por ellos ojala y Em se haya dado cuenta q tenia a una mujer q lo quería y lo amaba como a nada, bueno asi fue nuestra velada desde muchos celos y peleas a muchas risas, comentarios y películas entre todos, los chicos se fueron tarde a sus casas pero aun nos quedábamos nosotros no sabia como iba a terminar lo de Rose y Em, como tampoco sabia q pasaría con Alice y un muy celoso Jasper y mucho menos con Mi Angel y conmigo q después de esa reconciliación q me podia esperar por lo de la ropa y lo q habían hecho los chicos…

Hay diosss mio q pasara ahora con Emmet y Rose? ¿Sera q Alice y Jasper peliaran ahora?

Y ¿Bella y Edward seguirán contentos o se peliaran también?

Bueno eso lo veremos espero sus Reviews y mil perdones

Besos su amiga Claudia


End file.
